


Happy Graduation

by UltimateMadman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateMadman/pseuds/UltimateMadman
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, the cast of DR1, SDR2 and DRV3 are about to graduate together from Hope's Peak, but things take a turn for the worse when they're all forced to participate in a killing game.





	1. Prologue

**Day:March 20 th Time:10:30 PM Location:Hope's Peak Academy- Gym**

The Ultimate Fashionista stepped forward and grabbed the microphone. She had all the stage for herself. ''Welcome, boys and girls!'' She shouted. ''I'm your host, the one and only Junko Enoshima, and this is the pre-graduation party. Now, some of you might be thinking 'what the heck is happening right now' or 'what's that crazy bitch from class A up to now?'.

''Indeed.'' Byakuya cut in. ''I wouldn't word it so vulgarly, but I certainly relate to the sentiment. The letter I received stated this was an extremely important meeting convened by the principal.''

''That was a little white lie'' Enoshima pouted slightly and started speaking in a cutesy voice. There were a few raised eyebrows among the crowd inside the gym, but many of them were already used to her shenanigans. ''But it really is important. All forty-eight of us are graduating tomorrow, right? Isn't that worth celebrating?''

''Shouldn't we celebrate tomorrow, after we graduate?'' Soda asked with a confused expression.

Junko put on glasses. ''Actually, not at all. We're at the moment where everything we've dreamed of is within our reach, but we haven't gotten quite to that point yet. That excitement and anticipation it's the very definition of hope. Isn't that what this proud institution stands for?''

Komaeda started clapping. ''That's very true. As students of Hope's Peak Academy, we should indulge in this hope.''

''Yeah, our hope has never been greater.'' Junko started drooling. ''That's why it has to happen now...''

''If this is all you have to say, I'll be leaving now.'' Ryoma turned around and started walking towards the door.

''Stop right there, you fuckhole!'' Enoshima shouted as she sticked her tongue out. ''That kinda crap is the reason we had to lie in the first place. Some of you are just fucking antisocial like that!''

''Goodbye.'' Maki also turned around. Byakuya followed her.

''You guys are breaking my heart.'' Junko said with tears in her eyes. ''After all the work me and the class reps put in to organize everything...''

''The class reps?'' Shuichi looked at Kaede.

She nodded and pointed to all the decorations, tables, food and other items that were decking the gym. ''Do you think Junko would be able to pull all of this on her own?''

''The school wouldn't let her use their facilities without some support.'' Kyoko pointed out.

''When she first came to us with her idea, we thought it was a little weird, but then we realized it could be fun.'' Makoto said.

''We even prepared a speech for it.'' Nanami added without moving her eyes from her handheld.

''Really?'' Hinata asked.

''Duh.'' Junko said. ''What kind of celebration doesn't include some long, boring speech? Come on, guys, let's hear it.''

Kaede glared at Junko, but she didn't say anything. She climbed upstage alongside Naegi and Chiaki, who kept playing her game. The trio moved towards the microphone and Kaede put some papers on the lectern. While she talked, Makoto blushed and scratched the back of his neck, and Chiaki just kept nodding, her gaze still fixated on the screen.

''Dear classmates. As the class representatives of the 77th promotion of Hope's Peak Academy, we couldn't be prouder. There are three different classes gathered here today, and even within the same class, we can't really say that all of us have really become friends in these two years. However, we are all partners, and nobody can't deny that. That's why we want every single one of you to engage in this party today. Tomorrow, each of us will take their own path in life. It's possible that we'll never see each other again. So, for at least one day, we would like to party all together and get to know everyone better. Please do us this favor.'' After Kaede finished, the three class reps bowed their heads in unison and the crowd burst into cheers, applause and whistles.

 ''I can't leave after all that, can I?'' Ryoma said as he adjusted his beanie.

''I'm so moved.'' Kokichi said with fake tears in his eyes.

''That's our class rep!'' Miu shouted. ''Kaede might be flat-chested, but she was born for this shit.''

''I-If she's saying Akamatsu is flat-chested, what would she call me?'' Toko muttered.

''Can't say the other two impressed me, though.'' Rantaro commented.

''If we're being honest, I never expected them to become class representatives.'' Shuichi said with a thoughtful expression. ''From what I know about them, I expected Princess Nevermind to represent class B and Ishimaru for class A.''

''Sonia is fine, Shuichi.'' The princess replied. ''I came to this country so I could feel like just a normal girl for once in my life. I would not want to be in a relevant position if I can help it. Furthermore, Chiaki is a very sweet young girl that always does her best to take care of all us. We could not hope for a better delegate.''

''That's right.'' Naegi said as he walked out of the stage with the other class reps. ''You shouldn't underestimate Chiaki. She might be shy, but she wrote most of that speech. When she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her. I don't have anything to say for myself, though. I'm pretty useless. I only got the post by lottery.''

Kaede sighed and grabbed him by his shoulders. ''How many times do I have to tell you to be more confident? You've worked as hard as the rest of us, so you should be proud of that. Besides, girls love confidence in man.'' She winked.

''You say that, but between Naegi and Saihara, I'm starting to think you have a thing for shy, insecure boys.'' Himiko said.

The pianist blushed. ''That's not it at all.''

''So class A chose their representative via lottery?'' Korekiyo mused. ''The amount of decisions humans leave to chance is fascinating.''

''I offered myself for the position, but sadly, my candidacy was rejected.'' Taka said.

''We thought Mr. Ishimaru would take it a little too seriously.'' Hifumi explained.

''And what's wrong with that!?'' Kaito shouted. ''You gotta put passion in what you do!''

''That's the spirit, Momota!'' Nekomaru shouted louder.

''I wholehearted agree! '' Taka shouted even louder. ''I would have done my best to make sure nobody breaks any rules!''

''If you are so concerned about rules, perhaps you should stop breaking noise regulations.'' Byakuya said.

''I can see why you said no to that.'' Fuyuhiko commented. ''That shit would get annoying pretty fast. It's been only three seconds and I'm already pissed off. Don't know how you can put up with this bastard on a daily basis.''

''Are you talking shit about my bro, shorty?'' Mondo cracked his knuckles.

''S-shorty!?'' Kuzuryu clenched his fist in anger. ''I dare you to say that again, motherfucker!''

''Can all that crap wait until the hot chick finishes talking?'' Junko asked from the stage.

''Do you have more to say?'' Kyoko asked.

''Just that, even if we have no teacher supervision tonight, we shouldn't go too crazy. This is a school facility, after all. And more importantly, I'm the one that's gonna have to explain any dubious stains, so try to control your hormones. That goes for you, Mukuro. We can see the way you're staring at Naegi.''

''T-that was supposed to be a secret, Junko.'' Mukuro muttered with a blush on her face.

''Lastly, let's talk about the music. The Ultimate Pop Sensation herself will be in charge!''

Suddenly, the entire stage was covered in smoke, and when it dissipated, Sayaka Maizono was standing there instead of Junko, with a microphone in her hand and dressed for the occasion.

''She said she was going to the bathroom.'' Chihiro said.

''So that's what was taking her so long.'' Hiro added. ''I knew something was up, but I assumed it was constipation.''

''Why didn't anyone tell Ibuki about this!?'' The Ultimate Musician yelled.

''Because your music is only suited for very particular tastes.'' Peko replied.

Enoshima put a crown on her head. ''By the power given to us by the Council of Awesomeness, we declare this party started!''

* * *

 ''I would like to dedicate the next song to Makoto Naegi, class rep of class A and a very dear friend.'' Sayaka said.

 ''To me?'' Makoto was looking at her, rapt.

 

 

Ikusaba stared at them from one of the corners of the gym. Sonia approached her.

 ''Why are you alone, Mukuro?'' She asked.

''I'm not as sociable as Junko.'' The soldier replied. She glanced at her sister, that was dancing with Komaeda.

''You really are polar opposites. It is hard to believe you are twins sometimes.''

''You're not the first to say that.''

''Mukuro, you are the Ultimate Soldier, Am I right?'' Sonia asked.

Mukuro nodded. ''Why do you ask?''

''My kingdom is thinking of expanding our armed forces with some tanks, but we do not know whether to buy T-90s or Leclercs.'' Nevermind explained. ''I was hoping you could share your expert opinion.''

''It depends. What kind of war are you going to use them in?'' Mukuro asked with an uncharacteristically enthusiastic voice.

''Hopefully none. They are just for the defense.''

''And what kind of terrain is more prominent in your kingdom.?''

''Novoselic is a small country hidden in the mountains of Europe.''

''Then you don't need tanks. Buy antiaircraft missiles instead.''

''Thank you four assistance.'' Sonia bowed her head. ''I will inform the minister.''

 

 

Not far from there, Pekoyama was leaning against a wall while Kirumi talked to her.

''I was taken aback when Fuyuhiko revealed you worked for the Kuzuryu clan.''The maid commented.

''So was I, to be honest.'' Peko replied. ''He's always insisted on keeping our relationship hidden. I guess he's starting to get over his complexes. But for the sake of clarification, I don't work for him. I live for him.''

''I see.'' Kirumi smiled. ''Putting someone else before yourself...I can certainly relate to that.''

''Spoken like a true maid.''

''Was that a hint mockery I perceived?''

''No. But I certainly wouldn't put the two of us on the same category.'' Peko reached for her wooden sword. ''The things a maid does for her master, and the things a swordswoman does for her master...couldn't be more different.''

''Perhaps for an ordinary maid. But regardless, your master seems to be getting into trouble.'' Tojo pointed at Fuyuhiko, that was yelling at Owada. ''Do you intend to intervene?''

''Only if it gets out of hand. Fuyuhiko gets very angry when he thinks I'm overprotecting him.''

 

 

''Why the fuck do you even care about that asshole!?'' Fuyuhiko yelled. ''Are you two going to get married or something!?''

''Are you calling my bro gay, you fucking runt!?'' Mondo yelled back.

''Even if he fucks you, he wouldn't be gay, because you're a pussy!''

''That's it! Don't look Harukawa, because I'm going to beat the shit out of this little kid!''

''Bring it on, motherfucker!''

Before they could start fighting, Gonta grabbed them both by the back of their collars. ''Please don't fight. Gentleman not do that.''

''Well said, Gonta.'' Mahiru was standing next to him. ''You should learn from Gonta. Being a man isn't about shouting loudly, it's about taking responsibility!''

''What the fuck do you know about being a man, bitch!?'' Fuyuhiko shouted.

''Gentleman not call lady that ugly word.'' Gonta said.

''I don't give a fuck what gentlemen do, four-eyes!'' Fuyuhiko kicked a nearby table, which sent a bottle flying.''At least I know how to fucking talk!''

''Let it go, dude.'' Mondo said. ''You're acting like an actual child now.''

 

 

The bottle was flying directly towards Chihiro's face, but Tenko grabbed it just in time.

''T-thanks.'' Fujisaki said.

''Degenerates males and their stupid fights.'' Tenko commented with a frown. ''Always causing trouble for everyone.''

''Not all guys are like that, though.''

''Don't fool yourself. Testosterone turns them into troublemakers before they even come out of the womb.''

''That's a little...''

''By the way, you are a programmer, right?'' Chabashira didn't let him finish. She suddenly started blushing and playing with her fingers. ''I would like to learn sometime. Would you teach me?''

''Nobody is buying that nonsense, Chabashira.'' Akane said as she stuffed her mouth with snacks. ''If you want to ask the loli out, just do it.''

''Don't call her that.'' Hina said while she stole a donut from Akane's hand.

''Give that back!'' Akane jumped on her and they started wrestling on the floor, knocking down several tables.

''D-don't listen to them, Chihiro!'' Tenko shouted, now completely red. ''I swear I'm not thinking anything weird! That's what a degenerate male would do!''

 _Someone get me out of here._ Chihiro was about to pretend to faint when he felt a finger on his back. He turned around to see Nanami, offering him a console.

''Want to play Mario Kart with me?'' She asked.

Fujisaki nodded and hugged her. ''T-thank you. You're amazing, Chiaki.''

The ultimate gamer blushed slightly.

The two walked together to the bleachers and sat on them. Nekomaru and Sakura approached them.

''That's how you plan to get stronger!?'' Nidai asked.

''I thought our training didn't start until tomorrow?'' Chihiro said.

''We haven't even started and you're already giving excuses!? The fist thing we need to work on is that attitude!''

''I-I'll do my best.''

''That's better! I even found you a sparring partner!'' He pointed to Sakura.

''What!?'' Chihiro's eyes went wide.

''Don't worry.'' Sakura said. ''I know how to control my strenght. I want to get stronger, too.''

''Is that even possible?'' Chiaki asked.

''There's always room to improve. And Nekomaru is the Ultimate Team Manager, after all. ''

''What about you, Chiaki!?'' Nidai said. ''Would you join us!? I doubt you'll be able to keep that figure if all you do is play games! Hahahahaha!''

''No thanks.'' Chiaki replied as she turned on her console.

 

 

Next to the door, Maki was trying to leave, but Kaito was pulling her arm.

''C'mon, Maki Roll.'' He said. ''Don't be like that.''

''Momota is right.'' Taka nodded. ''Leaving now would be disrespectful to all your fellow students.''

''To think there exists someone as annoying as Kaito...'' Harukawa sighed.

''Why do you bother arguing?'' Ryoma said ''You always end up doing what Kaito says.''

''Is Mr. Momota really that convincing?'' Hifumi asked.

''Kaito has charisma, that's true.'' Tsumugi explained. ''But this is more about Maki being a textbook tsundere type.''

''Oh, I see. That's cute. Although I prefer Kuuderes myself. 2D Kuuderes to be more precise.''

''Well, Maki only has eyes for Kaito anyway.''

The Ultimate Child Caregiver glared at the two of them. ''Do you want to die?''

 

 

''Impossible!'' Gundham exclaimed from a nearby table.

''So I was right?'' Himiko asked. ''Your card was the five of hearts?''

''How can a low level demon such as yourself have access to the all-seeing eye!?''

''I'm not a low level demon. I'm a mage.''

''Well, I said ten of hearts.'' Hiro said. ''I got the suit right. That's like, 50 percent right, isn't it? Better than usual.''

''Hmph.'' Gundham scoffed. ''You're but a mere mortal, still trying to grasp the rules of the multiverse. However, Ludenberg said the four of hearts. A very close prediction. Tell me, woman, what circle of hell are you channeling your powers from?''

''I don't believe in heaven or hell.'' Celeste smiled. ''It was just a gamble, nothing more.''

''There's no heaven or hell.'' Angie said. ''There's only Atua.''

''Why didn't you try to divine my card, servant of God?'' Tanaka asked.

''The powers of Atua shouldn't be used to play games.''

''Perhaps it's not yet time. But you, the emissary of Elysium, and me, Hell incarnate, are destined to do battle.''

''Let's leave that for afters, shall we?'' Celestia said as she started to shuffle the cards. ''Would you join me in a game of poker?''

 

 

On another table, the Ultimate Imposter was eating everything he could reach. Byakuya was staring at him from across the table.

''Why do you insist on mocking me?'' He asked.

''Mocking you?'' The Imposter replied. ''I'm Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.''

''Tch. You lack the finesse necessary to go by such a title.''

''Perhaps it's you that doesn't have the adequate attitude to one day lead the Togami family.''

''You think you understand what it means to be a Togami? How foolish. Only those who grow as one know what it takes to achieve true success.''

''M-master is right!'' Toko shouted. ''Y-you aren't even a real Togami. And he's w-way hotter than you, too. I'd never have a dream of you p-peeing on me.''

''Now, now, don't be so quick to close doors, Fukawa.'' Teruteru said. ''Everyone has their own appeal. Don't you now that big men are big everywhere?''

Byakuya stood up from his chair. ''I think I'll be leaving now.''

 

 

In front of the stage, Mioda was dancing excitedly to Sayaka's tune. Leon danced his way towards her.

''Ibuki is not impressed by those clumsy moves!'' She shouted.

''Have you thought about what I asked you?'' Kuwata asked.

''I don't want to be in a group with you! Ibuki told you already!''

''But why!?''

''Cuz you don't even like music that much. You just want to get laid. Ibuki is all about passion!''

''I like music for real, I promise. What do I have to do to convince you?''

''Ibuki has an idea! Why don't you become my disciple instead?''

''What?''

''If you really have what it takes, Ibuki will teach you all the secrets to her unique music style!''

''I guess I can work with that...''

''That's not nearly enough enthusiasm!''

''Ok! I'll do it, Ibuki! You'll see!''

''That's better!''

 

 

Near them, Rantaro was talking to Mikan.

''Mind dancing with me?'' He asked with a smile.

''M-me?'' She blushed. ''I-I'm too clumsy to dance.''

''You can bet on that!'' Saionji came out of nowhere and kicked her in the shin.

Mikan fell on the floor in an awkward position and gave everyone a peek of her underwear.

Hiyoko started laughing, but Kokichi sneaked up behind her and undid the sash of her kimono, exposing her breasts to everyone in the room.

''Help me, Mahiru!'' She run off crying.

 

 

''Tsch.'' Kazuichi sighed from the other side of the gym. '' She's all grown-up now, but she still acts like a child.''

''It's rude to look away when you're talking to someone, you dick!'' Miu shouted. ''If you want to see boobs that much, look at these.''

''Yeah, sorry. You wanted to show me what Keebo can do, right?''

''You were the one that wanted to see it, shithead!''

''I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this.'' Keebo said. ''Isn't it a little robophobic to show me off like a toy?''

''You really are something else, aren't you?'' Kazuichi asked with excitement.

''Oh, you bet.'' Miu drooled. ''But some of the modifications I've made on him are secret.''

''Now I'm 100% sure that I'm not comfortable with this.'' Keebo muttered.

 

At a nearby table, Kyoko, Shuichi, Kaede, Hajime and Kiyo were talking.

''So you're a detective too, Saihara?'' Kyoko asked.

''Yeah.'' He replied. ''I don't think my skills can compare to yours, though.''

''How many times do I have to tell you to be more confident, Shuichi?'' Kaede sighed.

''Yeah, sorry.'' He laughed sheepishly.

''On another note, is it true that you don't have a talent, Hinata?'' Shinguji asked.

''Yeah.'' Hajime replied. ''I got transferred from the Reserve Course a year ago. It's an experiment to see if someone that lacks a talent can keep up with the Main Course.''

''Would it be rude to ask why it was you who was selected?''

''I'm not too sure myself. They interviewed everyone and chose me. I guess I was pretty enthusiastic about it, and my grades were good. Chiaki also put in a good word for me. We were friends before that. But I doubt a class rep could have that much influence.''

''Then we can assume that it was your hard work that brought you here. Kekeke. Struggle is innate to humanity. How beautiful.''

''It doesn't matter how hard you work, trash can only be trash.'' Nagito walked towards them. ''Me and Hajime are the same. We can't hope to be at your level.''

''Don't say that!'' Kaede shouted. ''Everyone can...'' She fell flat on the table before she could finish the sentence.

''Kaede!'' Shuichi shouted just before fainting next to her.

All throughout the gym, people started collapsing.

''I'm not sure what to say now. '' Nagito smirked. ''So I guess I'll just say...Happy graduation.''


	2. Welcome to Despairville

**Day:March 21 th Time: 9:45 AM Location:??**

''Makoto, wake up!''

Makoto felt someone shaking his shoulders and opened his eyes to see a couple of purple irises staring back at him. He realized he was sitting on a desk, inside some classroom.

''Kaede?'' He yawned. ''Did I fall asleep in a meeting of class representatives?''

''Don't you remember?'' The ultimate pianist crossed her arms in thought. ''We were in the pre-graduation party, and then...I honestly don't know. All I know is that my sight got blurry all of a sudden. I think I might have collapsed.''

''That's right!'' Makoto jolted up from the chair. ''People were falling down left and right! Is everyone all right!?''

''I don't know.'' Kaede replied. ''I just woke up, too. But if we're fine, then they should be ok as well, right?''

''I agree.'' Naegi nodded. ''Thinking about the worst won't do anyone any good.''

Suddenly, they both started hearing slow claps, and Komaeda emerged from the shadows.

''Your optimism is really admirable.'' He said.

''Nagito!?'' Kaede asked. ''How long have you been there? Do you know what's going on?''

''I woke up a while ago. I've been waiting for you two.''

''Then why didn't you just call us?'' Makoto asked.

''It would be rude for trash like me to bother people of your caliber.''

''Why are you always saying stuff like that?'' Kaede sighed. ''I'm going to add you to my list of good boys in serious need of self-esteem, with Makoto and Shuichi.''

''What?'' Makoto grimaced. ''Well, anyway, we should go and try to find the others.''

''Where are we, though?'' Kaede wondered aloud. ''I don't recall ever being in this classroom.''

* * *

  **Day: March 21 st Time: 10:05 AM Location:??**

Chihiro slowly woke up and saw Chiaki standing in front on him. He looked around and he realized he was in some kind of A/V room, although much bigger than the one in Hope's Peak. Even so, it looked strangely familiar.

''You've finally woken up.'' Nanami said.

''What's going on?'' Chihiro asked.

''Huh?'' Chiaki tilted her head. ''You don't know? I was about to ask the same thing. Everything started changing suddenly. I though it was you doing it.''

''What?'' Chihiro asked with a confused expression. ''Me? What do you mean? How could I have anything to do with...''He came to a sudden realization. ''Wait a minute. This place...I remember where I saw it. But...How is this possible?''

* * *

**Day: March 21 st Time: 10:18 AM Location: ??**

Hiro woke up, sweating and panting.

''What the hell, man!?'' He shouted. ''What was that!? Did I kick the bucket? Is this heaven? Jesus, are you around here? Buddha? Vishnu? Izanagi? Quetzalcoatl? Who's in charge here?'' He looked around and realized he was in some kind of school playground. Chabashira and Yumeno were playing on a seesaw. ''What's going on!? Did you two die, too!? Or did we all get abducted by the seesaw aliens?''

''Calm down, Yasuhiro.'' A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Angie sitting on the ground, with her legs crossed, in a meditation pose. ''We're all fine. Atua protected us. We were just waiting for you.''

''We tried to wake you up, but you just kept snoring no matter what we did.''Tenko huffed. ''Why do you degenerate males always sleep so much?''

''So what's up with the seesaw?'' Hagakure asked.

''We were just killing time until you woke up.'' Chabasira smiled. ''Himiko loves seesaws.''

''No I don't.'' Himiko said coldly. ''How old do you think I am?''

''It's okay, Himiko. You don't have to admit it. Just enjoy it.''

''What a pain.'' Yumeno sighed.

''But I didn't dream that up, right?'' Hiro asked. ''Everyone just started falling down. I though the food was poisoned or something.''

''It's possible.'' Angie said. ''But I entrusted all our souls to Atua. Did you do the same, Himiko?''

''I actually forgot about Atua.'' The Ultimate Magician replied. ''Sorry.''

''It's okay. Even if you forget Atua, Atua never forgets you.''

''I didn't know you were a believer in Atua, Yumeno.'' Hagakure commented.

''My magic is really powerful.'' Himiko said. ''But not powerful enough to make me a D-Cup.''

''That's what you pray to Atua for!?'' Tenko flailed her arms in shock and fell off the seesaw.

''You should join us, too, Hiro.'' Angie said. ''You seemed to be a little religiously confused earlier. Atua is the one true god.''

''Maybe I'll give this Atua a try.'' Hiro scratched his head. ''Does he know what's going on.''

''Atua knows everything.'' Angie stood up. ''However, he encourages us to look for the others and find the answers for ourselves.''

''What a pain.'' Himiko muttered.

* * *

  **Day: March 21 st Time:10:31 AM Location:??**

Keebo woke up in a jail cell.

''Have I been arrested?'' He wondered aloud. ''I don't recall doing anything that would warrant detention. Is this some kind of robophobic persecution?''

''Kekeke.'' A voice chuckled behind him. ''You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Keebo.''

He turned around and realized he wasn't alone. Kiyo, Tanaka, Mioda and Enoshima were also inside the cell.

''I'm glad you're here, though.'' Kiyo continued. ''Our companions are feisty enough to take a toll on anyone's sanity. Still, it's admirable that they can maintain their energy in such a situation. Humanity is beautiful.''

Junko grabbed the bars and started screaming. ''Let me out already, assholes! I'm Junko fucking Enoshima!''

''Ibuki can't be contained by some bars!'' Mioda shouted. ''If you don't open the door, I'm gonna rock this place to the ground!''

''Yeah, do that!'' Junko said in a cutesy voice. ''I love your music!''

''There's no need for that.'' Gundham said. ''If they think a Master of Evil will be deterred by something so mundane, then their lives won't last much longer. Go forth and find the key to our salvation, Dark Devas of Destruction!''

His four hamsters jumped out of his clothes and run out of the cell.

''Can someone tell me why are we here?'' Keebo asked.

''None here can.'' Tanaka replied. ''We all awoke inside this mortal prison. However, our enemy must posses great power if they were able to take me, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, by surprise.''

''You remember what happened in the party, right?'' Kiyo added. ''Everyone collapsed.''

''Then they could be in danger.'' The Ultimate Robot said. ''We should look for them.''

''Once my servants return, I shall use all my might to find them.'' Gundham said with a smirk.

''So we have to wait here?'' Mioda asked. ''But Ibuki hates not doing anything!''

''How depressing.'' Junko said as she stared at the floor.

* * *

  **Day: March 21 st Time:10:36 AM Location: ??**

Kokichi laced his arms behind his back and entered the building. _A police station? What is going on?_ There were only tables and computers inside. It seemed like a generic office. _I expected something more interesting._

''You!'' Suddenly, a tiny girl angrily pointed a finger at him. She was so small he hadn't noticed her before. She kept her blond hair in two pigtails and was wearing a kimono. She looked strangely familiar.

''Saionji?'' Oma tilted his head. ''Did you shrink or something?''

''You tell me!'' Hiyoko yelled. ''I bet you're behind this!''

''You got me.'' Oma smiled. ''It's true, this is all my doing.''

''Give me back my boobies!'' Hiyoko jumped on him and tackled him to the floor.

The noise woke up Toko, who was lying on the floor under a table. She got up and watched as Hiyoko shook Oma by his shirt.

''What is this!?'' She squealed as she hug herself. ''ShotaxLoli? The most forbidden of forbidden fruits! I think I'm going to get put on a watch list just by being here!''

''Keep me out of your disgusting fantasies, you dirty pig!'' Saionji shouted when she noticed her.

Oma took advantage of the distraction and pushed Hiyoko to the floor. Then he noticed a hamster running with a key on its mouth and grabbed it. He saw another one running towards a door on the back of the office and he followed it.

He found himself in a narrow corridor. At the end of it there was a flight of stairs leading down, and on its left side there was a big cell full of people.

''Kokichi?'' Keebo asked. ''Is that the key?''

''Probaly.'' Oma smirked.

''Then what are you waiting for!?'' Ibuki yelled. ''Let us out!''

''Only if Tanaka admits that I am the most evil person in the world.''

''Never.'' Gumdham replied. ''If you wish to test our difference in foul power, let us exchange our most maleficent blows.''

''You two are as immature as ever, aren't you?'' A voice sighed from the stairs. Everyone turned to see Aoi Asahina. Shuichi and Sakura were behind her.

''What's down there?'' Kokichi asked.

''A forensics lab.'' Shuichi replied. ''It's quite interesting, actually.''

''Can someone get us out of here already!?'' Junko shouted.

Without saying a word, Ogami grabbed one of the bars from the door of the cell and pulled it until the door opened.

''What overwhelming power!'' Gundham exclaimed.

''That's Sakura for you.'' Hina smiled.

''But she broke the lock.'' Oma said. ''Now we can't lock anyone inside.''

''Why would we need to do that?'' Junko asked in a cutesy voice. ''We're all so nice and good!''

''Well, don't complain later if some troublemaker ruins everyone's day.'' Kokichi smiled. ''I'm talking about myself, in case it wasn't clear.''

''Even if we locked you up, you possess the ability of lockpicking.'' Keebo commented.

''That was supposed to be a secret, Keebo.'' Kokichi cried fake tears. ''I feel so betrayed. I knew a robot could never understand human emotion.''

''That's robophobic.''

* * *

  **Day: March 21 st Time:10:47 AM Location:??**

Mikan opened her eyes in a hospital bed.

''Is this the infirmary? Did I fall and hit my head again?''

''I can't say you didn't.'' A voice chuckled above her. She looked up to see the Ultimate Astronaut. ''But I assure you you're not the only one.''

''Momota?'' Mikan yawned. ''Did you bring me here?''

''Nope.'' Kaito replied. ''I also woke up here. I did put you on the bed, though. I couldn't just let a lady sleep on the floor.''

''T-thank you.'' Mikan blushed. ''But do you know what happened? This doesn't look like the school infirmary.''

''No idea.'' Momota scratched his head. ''Everyone just started keeling over all of a sudden. Do you think it could have been food poisoning or something?''

''But I don't remember everyone eating.'' Mikan muttered.

''Then what about the drinks? Everyone had one to toast.''

''I guess it's possible. But fainting is not a normal effect of food poisoning, specially in such a short time. Only a drug could do something like that.''

''So you think we were drugged!?'' Kaito shouted. ''That's a brilliant deduction, Tsumiki! As expected from the Ultimate Nurse.''

''I-It's just a random guess.'' Mikan started playing with her fingers.'' I'm not smart. Actually, I'm kinda dumb. Hiyoko says I'm the dumbest in our class.''

''Nonsense!'' Momota clenched his fists. ''You should be more proud of yourself! Like me! I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Now it's your turn.''

''My turn? For what?''

''For yelling! Something like...'Mikan Tsumiki, Mistress of the Human Body!''

''I'm s-sorry, Momota.'' Tsumiki blushed. ''I can't say something so embarrassing.''

''Fine. But call me Kaito.''

''T-then please call me M-Mikan as well.''

* * *

  **Day: March 21 st Time:11:02 AM Location:??**

Maki observed the exhibited weapons. Everything that had been used to kill people at some point in history was on display there, from prehistoric spears made of sticks and stones to modern military assault rifles. There was also an assortment of torture devices and other things tangentially related to weapons, like targets in various shapes and dolls used for training. Maki picked up a pistol and shot a straw doll square in the forehead.

''SIG-Pro 2022. The weapon of choice of the French police force.'' A voice said behind Maki. She turned around and saw Mukuro Ikusaba. The Ultimate Soldier. _I should watch out for her. I don't know what's happening yet, but she'd be the most dangerous enemy here, should it come to that._ ''You have good taste, Harukawa. Do you like weapons?''

''I hate them.'' She said coldly as she put the gun back in its place.

''Oh.'' Ikusaba seemed disappointed at the answer.

''That's some good aim you have there, child caregiver!'' A loud voice echoed through the room as Nidai entered. ''With the right attitude and a good manager, you could become the Ultimate Sharpshooter!''

''Not interested.'' Maki replied.

''Too bad!'' Nekomaru yelled. ''By the way, do you know where the bathroom is in this museum!? I want to take a shit!''

''At the end of the hallway. How did you miss something so obvious?''

''Cut me some slack, woman! I just woke up thirty seconds ago!''

''Of course.'' Harukawa muttered. _If he had been awake,_ _there's no way I wouldn't have heard him._

* * *

  **Day: March 21 st Time:11:34 AM Location:??**

Mondo and Peko were walking through a forest.

''Tell me, Pekoyama.'' Owada said. ''Why does a cool chick like you waste her time with a loser like Kuzuryu?''

Without saying a word, Peko tackled him to the ground and put her sword to his neck. ''I won't tolerate any debasing of the honor of my Master.''

''Woah. That's going a little fuckin' overboard, don't you think?'' Mondo asked. ''Do you have the hots for him or something? Why don't you pull this crap when we pick fights?''

''Fuyuhiko would scold me if I did something like this in front of him.'' Pekoyama replied. ''He's quite prideful. He doesn't like being protected in any sense.''

''By the way, when did you get a real sword?'' Owada asked. ''I thought you always went around with a wooden katana.''

''I'm surprised myself. When I woke up, someone had taken the trouble of changing my sword for a real one, even wrapping it with the same sheath.''

''Please no fight.'' Suddenly, Gonta appeared from between the trees. ''Gentleman no hit ladies, Mondo.''

''I know that shit, big lug.'' Mondo scoffed. ''Does it look like I'm the fucking attacker here?''

''You shouldn't underestimate a woman.'' Peko sighed as she stood up. Then she offered Owada her hand. ''That said, I have no intention cutting someone unwilling to defend themselves.''

''That's settled, then.'' Mondo accepted her hand and got up. ''Now let's find the others and see if they know what the fuck is up with this goddam place.

* * *

  **Day: March 21 st Time: 11:59 AM Location:??**

Akane, Fuyuhiko and Miu walked down the path.

''How much longer do we have to walk?'' Iruma complained. ''Why the fuck didn't we stay on the beach?''

''If you wanted to stay there, you could have.'' Fuyuhiko replied. ''You think I want to listen your bitching?''

''Have you never seen a goddamn shark movie, baby face?'' Miu raised her finger. ''A hottie like me, alone on the beach? I'd be dead in five minutes!''

The Ultimate Yakuza clenched his fist in anger. ''Call me that again and I'm gonna sell your ugly ass to a fucking whorehouse.''

''A w-whorehouse!?'' Iruma blushed and started panting.

''What the fuck are you doing now!?''

''Guys, if you're going to fuck, just do it already.'' Akane smirked.

''You shut up too!'' Fuyuhiko screamed. ''Goddammit, why did I have to get stuck with the fucking bimbos!?''

''Hey, look.'' Owari ignored him and pointed to a road sign in front of them. ''Seems like we've gotten somewhere.''

The sign said 'Welcome to Despairville.'


	3. Bad Omen

**Day:March 21 st Time:12:00 PM Location:??**

Ryoma got out of the chair through the side door and found himself in some kind of garden where many stone slabs were planted. Kirigiri was crouching next to one of them, examining it. Hoshi approached her.

''Find something interesting?'' He asked.

''These things seem to be tombstones.'' Kyoko replied. ''However, there are no names engraved on them. I've counted exactly 48 of them.''

''48, huh?'' Ryoma adjusted his beanie. ''Just like our promotion. How ominous.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time: 12:03 PM Location:??**

Byakuya felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and realized he was sitting in the first row of an auditorium, with that bootleg version of himself in front of him.

''May I get an explanation for this situation?'' He demanded.

''I'm afraid I'm not aware of any.'' The imposter replied. ''For now, we should check on her.'' He turned around and pointed to the stage, where Sayaka was lying.

''I'd rather investigate the surroundings than play the role of an alarm clock.''

''She's your classmate.'' The fake frowned. ''Aren't you even a little bit concerned? We can't even tell if she's alive from here.''

''Why wouldn't she?'' Togami smirked. ''If whoever did this wanted to kill, they most certainly would have started with the heir to the Togami family, not a mere pop sensation. I'm the one that could actually pose a threat to whatever plans they may have. My life is the most valuable one here, so as long as I'm alive, that means everyone else is. So if you want to look for them, be my guest. Meanwhile, I'll be solving the mystery.''

* * *

**Day: March 21 st Time:12:16 PM Location:??**

Amami came out of the cold store. Hajime and Shirogane were waiting for him in the kitchen.

''You've taken your time.'' Hinata said.

''That place is huge.'' Rantaro shrugged. ''There's enough food there to feed 50 people for a year. By the way, I'm glad to see you up and about, Tsumugi.''

''No need to worry about plain old me.'' Shirogane replied. ''Did you find something in there?''

''Nope.'' Amami answered. ''Not that I expected to find anything special in the first place. But if someone had been there, their life would have been in danger, so I thought I might as well check. Call it an Ultimate Adventurer precaution.''

''You're so cool, Rantaro.'' Tsumugi smiled. ''Like an actual anime character. I'm so plain all I can do is cosplay as them.''

''At least you have a talent.'' Hajime chuckled. ''I'm sorry Shirogane, but I'm afraid I'm the plainest of them all.''

''You think so?'' Shirogane frowned. ''I once forgot to show my ticket at the movie theater and nobody said anything.''

''That's not so weird.'' Hinata rebutted. ''The teachers keep forgetting I exist. Chiaki has to remind them every week that I was transferred from the Reserve Course.''

''Really? Well, I once accidentally entered the boys' bathroom and nobody noticed.''

''This is the weirdest argument I've ever heard.'' Rantaro laughed.

* * *

**Day: March 21 st Time: 12:24 PM Location: ??**

Sonia and Celeste were inside a casino. Next to them, Hifumi was lying on the floor. Celeste kicked his stomach.

''Ack!'' He screamed as he opened his eyes. ''Is this heaven? Nah, it can't be. It's not 2D.''

Sonia put a hand to her mouth in shock. ''That was rather uncalled for, Celestia.''

''Oh dear.'' Celeste chuckled. ''If you knew him, you'd know it was completely warranted.''

''So, ladies, why are we in a casino?'' Yamada asked as he got up.

''We do not know that ourselves.'' Sonia replied. ''For now, we should focus on finding our classmates.''

''Indeed.'' Ludenberg agreed. ''Although I must admit I'm tempted to stay here. I feel at home.''

''You are the Ultimate Gambler, are you not?'' Nevermind put her fingers together. ''May I ask to teach me to play poker and such games? I'm quite faulty at games of chance.''

''Gladly, my regal friend.'' Celeste replied.

* * *

**Day: March 21 st Time: 12:48 PM Location: ??**

Leon, Koizumi, Hanamura and Soda entered the hotel. In the reception desk, they found a box full of keys.

Mahiru picked one up. ''They have labels attached to them.'' She noticed. ''This one says...'Junko Enoshima'? What?''

''They all have our names.'' Teruteru said as he checked other keys one by one.

''So they're for us?'' Kazuichi scratched his head.

''Seems so.'' Kuwata pointed to a diagram of the hotel in the wall.

The first floor was composed of the reception and a lobby, and there were another four floors with twelve rooms each. The rooftop was accessible as well. Each of the floors from second to five was made out of hallway that connected the stairs to go down to the stairs to go up and six rooms on each side. The diagram even showed their names on each of them.

* * *

 

1st F

Lobby-Stairs to 2ndF-Reception-Exit

* * *

 

2ndF

Stairs to 3rdF

201 Mukuro Ikusaba 212 Hajime Hinata

202 Sakura Ogami 211 Kazuichi Soda

203 Kokichi Oma 210 Gundham Tanaka

204 Gonta Gokuhara 209 Himiko Yumeno

205 Hifumi Yamada 208 Yasuhiro Hagakure

206 Kirumi Tojo 207 Leon Kuwata

Stairs to 1stF

* * *

 

3rdF

Stairs to 4thF

301 Chihiro Fujisaki 312 Makoto Naegi

302 Koreiyo Shinguji 311 Kaede Akamatsu

303 K1-B0 310 Nagito Komaeda

304 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 309 Mondo Owada

305 Aoi Asahina 308 Angie Yonaga

306 Rantaro Amami 307 Ryoma Hoshi

Stairs to 2ndF

* * *

 

4thF

Stairs to 5th floor

401 Chiaki Nanami 412 Nekomaru Nidai

402 Tenko Chabashira 411 Akane Owari

403 Miu Iruma 410 Kiyotaka Ishimaru

404 Toko Fukawa 409 Ibuki Mioda

405 Teruteru Hanamura 408 Tsumugi Shirogane

406 Shuichi Saihara 407 Kyoko Kirigiri

Stairs to 3rd floor

* * *

 

5thF

Stairs to rooftop

501 Sayaka Maizono 512 Junko Enoshima

502 Ultimate Imposter 511 Byakuya Togami

503 Mahiru Koizumi 510 Sonia Nevermind

504 Hiyoko Saionji 509 Mikan Tsumiki

505 Peko Pekoyama 508 Kaito Momota

506 Celestia Ludenberg 507 Maki Harukawa

Stairs to 4th floor

* * *

 

''It looks like this hotel was custom-made for us.'' Mahiru crossed her arms in thought.

''You think this might be some kinda surprise vacation paid by Hope's Peak to celebrate our graduation?'' Soda suggested.

''Then maybe our rooms are full of personalized presents.'' Leon smirked.

''You think my room might be filled with beautiful naked women!?'' Teruteru yelled before picking up his key and running upstairs.

''How pathetic.'' Koizumi sighed. ''But I should go check my room as well.'' She picked up her key and walked towards the stairs, but before going up, she turned around. ''Aren't you going to offer to accompany me, like a man should?''

''Fine, I'll go with you.'' Kazuichi said. ''No need to be so grumpy.''

As the two of them went upstairs, Leon decided to check his own room. He picked up his key and took a look at the diagram once more. Luckily, his room was on the first floor, and just next to the stairs. He went up and opened the door.

The room was pretty fancy, but nothing special. A bed, a few amenities and the door to the bathroom. What you'd expect to find in a normal hotel room. Before Leon could take a closer look, he started hearing a familiar loud voice.

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:12:42 PM Location:??**

Taka and Kirumi entered the Town Hall and found a huge room with a giant round table in the middle and many upholstered office chairs around it.

Kirumi examined one closely. ''They have names engraved on them.'' She said. ''Our names, to be precise. And some sort of simplified caricature of our faces under them.''

''Interesting.'' Taka muttered as he walked past the table to a door in the back. Behind it, there was what seemed like a secretary's office. ''There's an intercom here. Do you think we could use it to communicate with the others?''

''Now that you mention it, I've noticed that there seems to be loudspeakers everywhere around here.'' Tojo said as she entered the room. ''It's possible they're connected to this place, since it's the Town Hall after all.''

Ishimaru pressed the button and yelled into the microphone. ''Attention, please! This is an announcement from Kiyotaka Ishimaru from Class A! To everyone that hears this, please gather inside the town hall at 1 PM sharp! I repeat, 1 PM sharp in the Town Hall! ''

Meanwhile, Kirumi opened a door on the back of the office and found Fujisaki and Nanami in the middle of a conversation.

''We should keep it a secret for now.'' Chihiro was saying. ''If the others learn the truth, things would just get chaotic.''

Chiaki turned her head towards the door and looked at Tojo. ''Then you should probably stop talking.''

''Do not worry.'' Kirumi smiled. ''Prying is unbecoming of a maid.''

 


	4. Island of Broken Dreams

  **Day:March 21 st Time:1:35 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

Taka, Kirumi, Chihiro, Chiaki and Gonta were sitting on their assigned seats.

''So where's everyone?'' Ishimaru asked. ''Are we really the only ones here?''

Gonta shook his head. ''Gonta met many people on his way here.'' He said.

''What's taking them so long!?''

''I think they're ignoring you.'' Nanami said with her gaze fixed on her console.

''You don't have to be so blunt...'' Chihiro muttered.

''Maybe they eating.'' Gokuhara suggested. ''It's lunch time after all.''

''Oh well.'' Kirumi sighed. ''If you'll excuse me, I'll go summon them again. I will try to make everyone understand the urgency of the situation.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:1:45 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

Everyone was sitting around the table. Their positions, clockwise, were Taka, Junko, Mikan, Soda, Kaito, Kiyo, Ibuki, Nekomaru, Sayaka, Makoto, Toko, Sonia, Kaede, Hiro, Mahiru, Tsumugi, Maki, Tenko, Hajime, Hiyoko, Teruteru, Keebo, Rantaro, Ryoma, Kyoko, Leon, Hifumi, Hina, Mukuro, Ultimate Imposter, Chiaki, Maki, Himiko, Oma, Peko, Sakura, Miu, Akane, Mondo, Nagito, Angie, Byakuya, Gundham, Gonta, Fuyuhiko, Shuichi, Chihiro and Kirumi.

''First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for answering our call!'' Taka yelled.

''I'm a good boy.'' Kokichi smiled. ''I always do what mommy tells me.''

''I never say no to a lady.'' Teruteru said while combing his hair.

''Why did you call us, Kirumi?'' Himiko asked.

''Regarding the situation at hand, we are just trying to find out if anyone here knows where we are or what exactly happened to us last night.'' Tojo explained

''Well, I have no idea what the hell is going on.'' Kazuichi scratched his head. ''My head hurts just thinking about it.''

''Do you want to know my two cents?'' Hiro frowned in thought. ''It's a conspiracy!''

''Nobody cares about your clairvoyant bullshit, dumbass!'' Iruma yelled.

''Anyone has a suggestion based on something other than their own mental ramblings?'' Togami asked.

''Actaully, Mikan has an idea!'' Kaito shouted.

''Really!?'' Mioda yelled. ''Ibuki wanna hear it!''

''T-this is embarassing.'' Mikan started playing with her fingers.

''I bet it's stupid anyways.'' Saionji said.

''Don't be mean, Hiyoko.'' Mahiru scolded her.

''I'm not mean.'' Hiyoko smirked. ''She's just dumb and disgusting.''

''By the way, when did Saionji get so small and cute?'' Tenko asked.

''It's not your business, you derpy perv!'' Hiyoko snorted.

''Derpy perv!?'' Chabashira flailed her arms.

''Enough of this!'' Kaito yelled. ''Listen, I'm going to vouch for Mikan here! So if you think her idea is dumb, then laugh at me instead of her!''

''You always have to make a fuss, don't you?'' Harukawa muttered.

''C'mon, Mikan.'' Kaede cheered. ''At least you have something to say.''

''I-I think we might have been drugged.'' Tsumiki said.

''That would explain what happened.'' Saihara said with a thoughtful expression.

''But who would do something so horrible!?'' Hina put a hand to her mouth.

''I bet it was some crazy bitch trying to have some fucking excitement in her boring-ass life!'' Junko shouted with her tongue out.

''Why do you assume the culprit is female?'' Kyoko asked with a finger on her chin.

''That's right.'' Tenko said. ''It had to be some degenerate male.''

''Was it you, Teruteru!?'' Akane asked as she cracked her knuckles. ''You've been groping all of us while we were asleep, haven't you!?''

''I wish...'' Hanamura mumbled.

''Whoever it was, they were able to transport 48 people within the span of a single night.'' Byakuya adjusted his glasses. ''Considering the scale of the operation, we should probably be looking after an organization, not an individual. A powerful organization at that.''

''A powerful organization such as the Togami Corporation, you mean?'' The fat Togami asked. ''Are you trying to accuse me?''

''I'll ignore that.'' Byakuya sighed.

''Whoever it was, they're getting concrete shoes!'' Fuyuhiko clenched his fist.

''We can rage all we want, but that won't help us understand the situation.'' Sakura said with her arms crossed.

''Sakura is right.'' Sonia said. ''Our priority should be learning as much as we can about this place.''

''Lucky you.'' Hoshi pulled something out of his pocket. ''I found a map earlier. Apparently this place is called 'Island of Broken Dreams.' How grim''

''Kekeke.'' Korekiyo laughed. ''I thought you liked grim.''

''Just because he's grim doesn't mean he has to like grim things.'' Tsumugi said.

''I didn't know we were on an island.'' Kuwata crossed his arms in thought.''Has anyone seen the coast?''

''Fyuhiko, Iruma and me woke up on the beach.'' Akane said.

''According to this map, we are in the center of the island, in a town called 'Despairville'.'' Pekoyama explained. ''The beach is on the south. Apparently it's called the 'Beach of Suffocation.' On the eastern side of the island there's the 'Plummet Mountain Range' and on the west and the north is the 'Putrescent Forest' that covers everything but the town. There's a river, the 'Haul River', that starts on the northeast and goes west and then south until it falls into the sea on the western side of the beach. On that side there's also the 'Cape of No Hope', and on other side there's the 'Cave of Collapse'. On the north coast there are very steep cliffs by the name of 'Suicide Drop'.''

''What kind of pathetic edgelord named all those things?'' Hiyoko mocked.

''I like them.'' Oma said.

''Certainly, it must be the work of one of twelve demon clans of the underworld.'' Gundham added.

''An island without a port or airport?'' Byakuya wondered. ''How in the world did we get here?''

''In other words, we are trapped.'' Hajime muttered.

''At least this town doesn't seem so bad.'' Rantaro shrugged. ''From what I've seen there's everything we could possibly need and more. I've checked the 'Famine Restaurant' thoroughly. The dining hall is pretty fancy, the kitchen has enough tools to make whatever dish crosses your mind and between the pantry and the cold store there's enough food to feed us all for three years.''

''Good call, Amami!'' Taka yelled. ''Let's put together everything we've found out about the town.''

''Well, there's a hotel with rooms for all of us.'' Kazuichi said. ''It also includes a reception and a lobby. It's called 'Insomnia Hotel'.''

''There's also the 'Plague Clinic' ''Mikan said sheepishly. ''It has two rooms for patients with twelve beds each, and a storeroom for medicines. There are also poisons in there, though...''

''Poisons!?'' Chihiro started sweating. ''That's really dangerous.''

''Not as dangerous as the weapon exhibit in the 'Murder History Museum'.'' Maki said. ''Everything there can be used to kill.''

''The museum itself is quite interesting, though.'' Kiyo added. ''There's also a sculpture exhibit, a painting exhibit and a photographic exhibit. It was a very informative experience.''

''I-I think you mean disgusting experience!'' Toko shouted. ''It was all gore and disturbing stuff!''

''There's also a theater, the 'Dementia Theater'.'' Sayaka said with a finger on her chin. ''It has a prop room, a dressing room, and everything you'd need to put on any kind of performance you wanted. A play, a concert, a magic show...''

''And we can play sports, too!'' Nekomaru yelled. ''There's a Sports Complex with a gym and a pool on the inside and an outdoors field! It's called 'Contusion Stadium'.''

''Gonta found a movie theater.'' Gokuhara said. ''It had a room with many movies to choose! Name was 'Carnage Movie Theater'.''

''Atua guided Angie towards the 'Unease Spa'. '' Yonaga said. ''It had all kinds of pools and baths for relaxation.''

''I bet you guys already know about it, but have you seen the 'Church of Damnation'? Komaeda asked. ''The belfry seems to be highest thing in the town, and there's even a graveyard next to it.''

''I saw a place called 'Nescience Library'. ''Keebo said. ''It had an archive, too.''

''There's a a place called 'Misfortune Gaming House' as well.'' Celeste said. ''It has a casino, an arcade, a rec room and even a room for tabletop games.''

''I woke up in a school.'' Makoto said. ''The 'Neglect School.' There wasn't much to it, though. Just three classrooms and a courtyard.''

''There's also the 'Felony Police Station'.'' Shuichi added. ''It has cells and even a forensics lab.''

''There's even a theme park.'' Kokichi said. ''It's pretty lame, though. Just a haunted house, a roller coaster and a merry-go-round. Don't know what I was expecting from a place called 'Woe Theme Park'.''

''Don't forget the fucking 'Wreckage Factory'.'' Miu said. ''It has a workshop and warehouse full of all the shit you could ever need.''

''We must also take into account this very 'Mayhem Town Hall'. ''Kirumi said. ''Aside from this debate chamber, there's also a secretary's office and a A/V room.''

''With all that crap at least we won't get bored.'' Mondo scratched is neck.

''You're saying we should pretend this is a vacation?'' Leon asked.

''It's not like we can help our situation.'' Rantaro said. ''Might as well enjoy our stay here.''

''Suggestion accepted!'' Yamada yelled.

''That's my line, Hifumi.'' Taka glared at him.

''It could be fun.'' Chiaki smiled.

''So what are you guys going to do?'' Makoto asked.

''Me and Hiyoko want to go to the theme park.'' Mahiru said. ''Is any of you guys going to be a gentleman and come with us?''

''Gonta gentleman!'' Gonta shouted.

''I'll go, too.'' Oma offered. ''I'm a bonafide gentleman after all. Everyone knows that.''

''If anyone is interested, I intend to watch horror movies from a variety of cultural backgrounds tonight.'' Kiyo said.

''Sounds interesting.'' Sonia muttered. ''Shall we go, Gundham?''

''I'm sorry, but I've promised to teach the little wizard the art of taming beasts from the abyss.''

''With a familiar, my spells could get much more powerful!'' Yumeno said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

''Can someone translate that for the non-freaks?'' Hiyoko asked.

''Himiko wants to use trained animals in her magic shows, and Gundham is going to help her.'' Tsumugi explained.

''Miss Shirogane, will you come with me to check out the tabletop games?'' Hifumi asked.

''Sure.'' Shirogane replied.

''I would like to check the forensics lab.'' Kyoko said. ''Mind showing me the way, Saihara?''

''Of course.'' Shuichi replied.

''Teruteru, why don't you cook up something for dinner?'' Kaede suggested. ''I'll help you.''

''I can't refuse an offer like that from such a busty lady, now can I?'' Hanamura got a nosebleed.

''I'll pretend I didn't hear that.'' Kaede sighed.

''I will help with dinner as well.'' Kirumi offered.

''Me too.'' Nagito said. ''I  know my place. I can only hope to be useful to people like you.''

''If anyone wants to train until their muscles don't move, I'll be at the gym!'' Nidai shouted.

''You can count me out of that.'' Soda said.

''I think I'll just explore the island.'' Rantaro said.

''I'm going to check the theater again.'' Maizono said. ''Wanna come, Makoto?''

''Jeez, do you wanna get in Naegi's pants too?'' Junko smirked. ''Is that like a fad or something? All of you want to bang the little runt or what?''

''He's pretty cute.'' Nanami commented while looking at her handheld.''

''Whatever.'' Enoshima stood up. ''Let's go, Mukuro.''

''Yeah.'' Ikusaba nodded.

One by one, everyone left the room, until only Taka and Kirumi remained inside.

''You have my thanks for helping me with this, Tojo.'' Ishimaru said before she could leave.

''Call me Kirumi, please.'' Tojo replied. ''A maid should be referred by her first name.''

''Fine, but then you have to call me by my name too.''

''As you wish, Kiyotaka.'' Kirumi left the room with a bow.

* * *

 

  **Day:March 21 st Time:2:42 PM Location:Sports Complex-Gym**

Tenko, Akane and Hina were running laps around the gym. Mondo, Sakura and Ryoma were playing twenty-one next to a basketball hoop in a corner. On the other side, Fujisaki was doing push-ups and Nekomaru was cheering him on.

''C'mon!'' He yelled. ''That makes twenty, now go for forty!''

''S-so many?'' Chihiro mumbled.

''Do you want to get stronger or not!?''

''Yeah,but...''

Meanwhile, Ryoma was bouncing the ball. Owada went to steal it but Hoshi jumped on his head and did a backflip towards the basket. Sakura jumped in front of the hoop and raised her arm to try to block him, but he grabbed onto her, swung himself towards the net and scored a slum dunk. Ogami fell on the floor with such force that she left a dent on it.

''What the fuck was that, Hoshi!?' Mondo asked. ''I thought you were the Ultimate Tennis Pro, not the Ultimate Basketball Pro.''

''I did play some basketball when I was a kid.'' Ryoma explained. ''But they told me I was too short to make it big.''

''Skills such as strength and agility are useful in any kind of discipline.'' Sakura commented.

''That was so cool.'' Akane said with her head turned backwards. She changed course slightly without realizing it and ended up tripping and crashing into Chihiro boobs-first. The Ultimate Programmer blushed and started frantically trying to disentangle himself from her with an energy he didn't know he had left.

''Dammit, Akane!'' Nidai shouted. ''She was about to reach 30!''

''Seriously!?'' Akane asked. ''I didn't expect him to to go all the way with this.''

''W-wait, how do you know...?'' Chihiro muttered.

''I know a boner when I see one.'' Owari smirked. ''It's very obvious through a skirt.''

Fujisaki turned completely red and tried to stand up, but he felt his head hit something soft. He turned around and realized he had crashed into Asahina's chest.

''You're full of surprises, Fujisaki!'' Nekomaru laughed.

''You guys didn't know?'' Aoi asked. ''He told our class a few months ago.''

''What are you saying!?'' Tenko hugged Chihiro from the back, pressing her breasts against his head. ''There's no way a small sweet girl like this is a degenerate male.''

''Well, I am!'' Fujisaki shouted. ''I mean a male, not a degenerate...''

''Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?'' Tenko screamed in shock.

''I guess we all have secrets.'' Ryoma adjusted his beanie.

''P-please d-don't tell anyone else.'' Fujisaki stuttered. ''I'm not ready to come clean j-just yet. Not until I'm s-stronger.''

''Don't worry, little dude.'' Mondo cracked his knuckles. ''If I see anyone trying to out you, I'll beat the shit outta them.''

* * *

 **Day:March 21 st Time:2:59 PM Location:Police Station-Forensics Lab** 

''How come we haven't talked more to each other?'' Shuichi asked as Kyoko examined the place.''Since we're both detectives and all?''

''I'm not a sociable person.'' Kirigiri replied. ''If it wasn't for Makoto's insistence, I don't think I would have gotten to know even my classmates.''

''I can relate to that.'' Shuichi chuckled. ''I doubt I would have made any friends at Hope's Peak if Kaede hadn't been pushing me.''

''It seems we have more in common than our talents.'' Kyoko smiled.

''That's good I guess.'' Shuichi scratched his head. ''Although, to be honest, I still feel quite intimidated by you.''

''And why is that?'' Kyoko's eyes widened in shock.

''It's not every day you get to see a Kirigiri detective. You guys are a legend in the field. Famous but mysterious at the same time. Almost mythical. I feel like a priest who's met his god in person.''

''That's quite an overblown statement.'' Kyoko blushed slightly. ''All I do is search for the truth, just like you. So please, do look at me as your equal. Perhaps it'll be easier if you consider me as Kyoko, the high school student, rather than the heir to a successful lineage of detectives?''

''Is that your way of telling me to call you by your first name?'' 

''Take it as you will.''

* * *

 

  **Day:March 21 st Time:3:14 PM Location:Movie Theater-Movie Repository**

K1B0 and Shinguji were walking between huge shelves filled with DVDs.

''I thank you again for helping me with this, Keebo.'' Korekiyo said as he pulled a paper out of his pocket. ''This would be quite a daunting task for one man alone.''

''You're welcome.'' Keebo took the paper and started reading it. ''Hostel, Oldboy, Martyrs, The Human Centipede 1,2 and 3, the 120 days of Sodom, In a Glass Cage, Cannibal Holocaust-uncensored edition, Nekromantik, A Serbian Film, Baskin, Hosue of 1000 corpses...Isn't this too many movies to watch in a single night?''

''Certainly.'' Kiyo replied. ''But I intend to repeat this every night we spend here. I hope some of you are willing to explore with me the boundaries of humanity's beauty.''

* * *

 

**Day:March 21 st Time:3:26 PM Location:Library-Archive**

Byakuya was sitting in a chair with a book on his hands when someone knocked on the door. Soon after, Kirumi entered the room, and Sonia behind her.

''You wanted me to call Miss Nevermind, right?'' Tojo said.

''Actually, I wanted the two of you to be here.'' Byakuya closed the book and stood up.

''What's the matter?'' Sonia asked. ''Why us?''

''Because you're the only two people here that I find somewhat tolerable.'' Togami adjusted his glasses. ''But mostly because you're the only ones with the status required to discuss this matter.''

''I'm only a humble maid.'' Kirumi said with a bow.

''Everyone in this room knows that not true, Kirumi.'' Byakuya said.

''Whether I happen to work for a person or a country, considering myself anything other than a servant would go against my very essence.'' Kirumi retorted.

''Regardless, you have access to privileged information.'' Togami glared at her. ''Such as the existence of Genocide Jack.''

''The serial killer that only murders men?'' Sonia asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

''I can't say I was aware of such an Modus Operandi.'' Byakuya admitted. ''The main characteristic of his crimes are, according to the police files I've read, the murder weapon and the positions of the victims. But there's something more. Starting two years ago, all the victims have been found in the proximity of Hope's Peak Academy.''

''That was when all of us entered Hope's Peak.'' Kirumi said. ''So you suspect one of us may be this serial killer.''

''Indeed.'' Togami said. ''And I also think he could be involved with our current situation. Which means, this place could be much more dangerous than it seems. So I'd like to advise you to take care.''

''How unlike you to show concern for others.'' Tojo smiled.

''As I said, I find you somewhat tolerable.'' Byakuya replied.

''But if you suspect a serial killer around Hope's Peak is involved, you should take into account the other one as well.'' Sonia said with a finger on her chin.

''The other one?'' Togami asked with a confused expression. ''What do you mean?''

''I've noticed that many young girls have been getting killed near Hope's Peak lately.'' Sonia explained. ''Starting two years ago. There's no common modus operandi, but I think it could all be the work of the same person.''

''How could you possibly know that?'' Byakuya asked.

''I'm quite...well...interested in serial killers, so to speak.'' The princess admitted with a blush. ''I've read at length on the subject, and I think I've learned to identify one when I see them.''

''You both have quite...distasteful diversions.'' Kirumi said with a smile.

''Only a maid can get away with that line.'' Togami smirked.

''If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave.'' Tojo bowed and headed for the door. ''My assistance is probably required in the kitchen.''

''I'll be going as well.'' Sonia said. ''I want to help Korekiyo with the movies.''

The two girls got out of the archive and closed the door behind them, but before Byakuya could get back to his book, someone opened back the door and Fukawa appeared before him.

''What are you doing here?'' Togami glared at her.

''I-I've heard everything.'' She said.

''How dare you spy on a Togami!?'' Byakuya clenched his fist.

''B-but I can help you.'' Toko sttutered. ''I d-don't think Genocide Jack has anything to do with this.''

''Do you have any reason to believe that?''

''A v-very good one.''


	5. Hope before Despair

**Day:March 21 st Time:3:47 PM Location:Theme-Park-Haunted House**

Gonta, Mahiru and Hiyoko were walking through a dark hallway.

Mahiru was shaking and clinging to Gonta's arm ''T-this place is scarier than I thought.'' She sttutered.

''C'mon Mahiru.'' Saionji rolled her eyes. ''It's all cheap special effects and mannequins.''

''Where is Kokichi?'' Gokuhara asked.

''What if he was taken away by the zombies we saw earlier?'' Mahiru suggested.

''I wish.'' Hiyoko said as she opened a door in front of her. Behind it, she saw a shady figure with an evil smirk. ''Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!'' She screamed and tried to grab onto Gonta's leg, but something dragged her inside by her leg and closed the door behind her.

''Mwahahahahahaha!'' A loud laugh echoed through the room. ''Hiyoko Saionji, you have sinned. Prepare to meet your eternal doom.''

''Noooooooooooooo!'' She cried. ''Please forgive me! I'll do anything!''

''Hahahaha!'' Another, more high-pitched voice laughed. ''You should have seen your face just now!''

The lights came on and Oma's figure became clear. ''Who knew I could pull off such a demonic voice.'' He said with a smile.

''You piece of rat shit!'' Hiyoko yelled. ''Why are you always trying to humiliate me?''

''Why? Because I'm evil.'' Kokichi laughed. ''And it's not just you, it's everyone. I know you like doing it, too. That's why I want to propose an alliance.''

''An alliance?'' Hiyoko asked with a confused expression.

''Yep.'' Oma nodded. ''Why don't you leave Mahiru for the big guy and join me instead? You're probably just getting in her way.''

''Join you for what?'' Saionji glared at him.

''To prank everyone and make them look like idiots. Maybe laugh at them until they cry if we're feeling like it, too.'' Kokichi said as he moved his hand in front of his face.

''Mikan too?'' Hiyoko raised an eyebrow.

''Oh, specially Mikan.'' Oma looked at his nails.

''Then I'm in.'' The Ultimate Traditional Dancer smirked.

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:4:08 PM Location:Theater-Props Room**

Makoto looked around. ''This really is the biggest props room I've ever seen.'' He said.

''Now that we're alone, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.'' Sayaka blushed.

''Huh?'' Makoto raised an eyebrow.

''You see, I...''

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Ibuki entered the room, followed by Kuwata.

''Look at all this cool stuff!'' She yelled. ''We can go for any genre we can!''

''It'd be easier if we just stick to one, though...'' Leon said.

''Don't put limits on Ibuki! Ibuki is a free spirit!'' Mioda picked up an electric guitar and started playing. ''This baby sounds pretty sexy. She'd be ready for a concert tomorrow.''

''Why don't you three perform together?'' Makoto suggested. ''That'd be great.''

''Top ten Best Ideas Ever, Naegi.'' Ibuki crossed her arms. ''Ibuki at the guitar, Maizono with the vocals and Leon...What does Leon do!?''

''I've been learning to play the drums.'' Leon scratched his head.

''That's not gonna cut it!'' Ibuki clenched her teeth. ''We have to rehearse until we're ready to do it in front of a live audience. We start tomorrow morning! Make room in your schedules!''

''I still haven't agreed to...'' Sayaka muttered.

''It doesn't matter how long it takes, I'm sure the end result will be awesome.'' Naegi said with a gleam in his eyes.

''Fine.'' Maizono smiled. ''Let's do it.''

''Should we ask Akamatsu, too?'' Leon asked.

''She's probably too busy.'' Makoto replied. ''When it comes to putting responsibility on her own shoulders, she's second only to Taka.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:4:31 PM Location:Restaurant-Kitchen**

Nagito was washing up fruits and passing them to Kaede, who was slicing them. Teruteru had gone to the bathroom so they were alone in the kitchen.

''That stew Teruteru is cooking smells really good.'' Akamatsu commented. ''I'm getting hungry.''

''He might be a little weird, but his cooking skills really are top-notch.'' Nagito said. ''Trash like me could never hope to reach that level.''

Kaede put the knife on the counter and grabbed Komaeda by his sweatshirt. ''Stop saying that! It's annoying. What do I have to do to make you to stop calling yourself trash?''

''Kiss me.'' Nagito replied.

''What?'' Kaede blinked.

''If someone like you, who stands out even in a place full of special people like Hope's Peak, is willing to kiss someone like me, maybe I'm not trash after all.''

Without saying a word, Kaede gave him a peck on the cheek.

''Mind if I join this orgy?'' Teruteru asked before either of them could speak. He had just come back from the bathroom.

''Please refrain from such disgusting remarks.'' Kirumi entered the kitchen behind him. ''On another note, Togami's impersonator is requesting more snacks.''

''More?'' Hanamura asked. ''How much is he going to eat?''

''At this rate, he won't be hungry for dinner.'' Kaede said.

''I don't think that will be a concern.'' Kirumi said with a smile.

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:4:55 PM Location:North Area-Cliffs**

Rantaro, Peko and Fuyuhiko were looking at the horizon.

''What a beautiful sight, right?'' Rantaro said as he stared into the distance.

''I'd like it more if we weren't trapped in this fucking shithole.'' Fuyuhiko frowned.

''Is this guy always so crabby?'' Amami asked Peko.

''A yakuza cannot be any other way.'' She replied.

''Must be real fun in bed, then.'' Rantaro laughed.

''W-what?'' Pekoyama blushed.

''Are you making fun of us, bastard!?'' Fuyuhiko clenched his fist. ''I'm gonna sell your organs in the balck market!''

''You mean you guys aren't dating?'' Rantaro asked with a confused expression. ''You're always together so I thought...''

''I'm his servant, not his girlfriend.'' Peko said.

''Don't say that.'' Fuyuhiko blushed. ''It sounds even more weird.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:5:21 PM Location:South Area-Cave**

Mikan, Kaito and Maki were exploring the cave.

''T-this is scary.'' Mikan sttutered. ''What if we get lost?''

''Don't worry, Mikan.'' Momota gave a thumbs up. ''Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars is here to lead the way.''

''This tunnel is just a straight line. '' Harukawa said dryly. ''It's literally impossible to get lost.''

''B-but what if there's something dangerous inside?'' Tsumiki asked as she played with her fingers.

''Then I'll do the manly thing and protect the ladies!'' Kaito smiled.

''I'll be fine.'' Maki said. ''And I wouldn't trust this guy if I were you, Tsumiki. He can barely protect himself from the pavement.

''I tripped one time!'' Momota shouted.

''And you gave yourself a concussion.'' Harukawa said. ''You could have died right there.''

''So that's why you remember it so well.'' Kaito smirked. ''You must have been real worried about me. Isn't that right, Maki Roll?''

''No.'' Maki replied. ''A stupid death like that would have suited an idiot like you.''

''Y-you don't have to be so mean.'' Mikan pouted. ''Anyone can trip and...'' Before she could finish her sentence, she tripped over and rolled on the ground. She ended up with her legs wide open and flashing her underwear. Kaito blushed and looked away.

''Did you that on purpose?'' Maki asked.

''N-no!'' Tsumiki answered, completely red.

''I don't believe you.'' the Child Caregiver deadpanned.

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:5:52 PM Location:West Area-River**

''Atua has guided us towards a river.'' Angie said. ''Now let us purify our bodies in these holy waters.''

''For real?'' Hiro asked. ''Are these waters really sacred?''

''Yes.'' Angie nodded and took off her shoes. ''Atua just told me. Now we must take a bath.''

Hiro dipped a finger in the river. ''It's freaking cold!''

''So what?'' Angie said as she dropped her jacket on the floor. ''Is your will to become a servant of Atua not strong enough to overcome the elements?''

''A servant of Atua?'' Hiro scratched his head. ''I only said I would give this whole Atua deal a try. I don't want to become a bishop or anything like that.''

''Atua has no bishops.'' Angie said while untying her bikini top. ''I'm his only voice in this mortal realm.''

Yasuhiro's jaw dropped. ''W-what are you doing?''

''This a holy river.'' Yonaga dropped both the top and her skirt on the floor. ''We can't contaminate it with clothes.''

''B-but...''

A completely naked Angie walked towards Hagakure and started to untie his belt. ''We shouldn't be embarrassed about the bodies Atua gave us.''

''You know, I might start believing in this Atua guy for real.'' Hiro said.

''How blasphemous.'' Angie said. ''Now you really need to be purified.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:6:33 PM Location:South Area-Beach**

Hajime and Kazuichi were hiding behind a rock.

''How long are going to keep waiting here?'' Hinata asked. ''You said we would see something incredible.''

''We gotta be patient.'' Soda replied. ''There are twenty-five chicks here, and many of them are smoking hot. It's pretty warm on this island, too. It's just a matter of time before one of them decides to go for a nice dip.''

''Really?'' Hajime rolled his eyes. ''That's why we're here?''

''I bet you won't be whining so much if Chiaki shows up in a swimsuit.'' Soda smirked. ''Although I'm personally hoping for Miss Sonia.''

''Or it could be Teruteru.'' Hinata deadpanned.

''Dude, don't even joke about that.'' Kazuichi said with a grimace.

 

Meanwhile, Akane and Asahina came racing towards the sea.

''I won!'' Aoi yelled as soon as she reached the beach.

''The finish line is the sea!'' Owari shouted as she run past her.

''Cheater.'' Hina pouted. ''I don't wanna get my clothes wet. I wish I had a swimsuit, though. There's nothing better than a nice dip after exercise.''

''Then just undress.'' Akana said as she took off her shoes and started to unbutton her shirt. ''There's no one here.''

The Ultimate Swimmer looked around. ''I guess it'll be fine.'' She said. ''I really wanna swim now.'' She took off her jacket and pulled down her shorts.

 

Behind the rock, Soda had fainted.

''I guess he won't see anything after all.'' Hajime muttered. ''Serves him right, honestly.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:7:10 PM Location:Gaming House-Arcade**

Miu and Chiaki were playing a racing game.

''Hey, Nanami.'' Iruma called. ''You like games and you sleep a lot, right? Well, what if I told you that I'm creating an invention that allows you to play while you sleep? Awesome, right?''

''But then I wouldn't even know I'm playing.'' The gamer replied. ''I don't think that would be very fun.''

''What a lame reaction!'' Miu shouted. ''I was expecting you to cum right here or something.''

''By the way, you're going backwards.'' Chiaki noted.

''Fuck!'' Iruma cursed. ''Why didn't you tell me earlier!?''

''I'm busy driving my own car.'' Nanami replied.

''Well, fuck you then, you autistic bitch.'' Miu whined.

''Iruma, that kind of language is not appropriate for a school environment.'' Ishimaru came into the arcade.

''Do you have the phone number of whoever shove a stick up your ass?'' The inventor asked. ''Because they sure did a damn good job at it.''

''Don't make me repeat myself.'' Ishimaru frowned. ''Or I'll have no choice but to report you.''

''Whatever.'' Miu let go of the wheel. ''Fuck this anyway. I'm gonna go grab something to eat.''

After Iruma left, Chiaki looked at Taka with puppy-dog eyes.

''Wanna play something?'' She asked.

''Alright.'' Taka nodded. ''As long as we follow all the rules.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:7:45 PM Location:Gaming House-Tabletop Games Room**

Hifumi opened a cupboard full of board games. ''Which one would you like, Miss Shirogane?'' He asked.

''I love roleplaying.'' Tsumugi said. ''Do they have Vaults&Vampires?''

''Indeed.'' Yamada said as he picked up the box. ''But we'll have to find some more players.''

''We could ask her.'' Shirogane pointed to Celeste, who had just entered the room.

''That's not quite my type of game.'' The Ultimate Gambler replied. ''I've just come to pick up a deck of cards to entertain myself.''

''That's a shame.'' Hifumi said. ''But I can think of a few people that might join us.''

''Can you handle that yourself?'' Tsumugi asked. ''I have to go somewhere.''

''Huh?'' Hifumi asked with a confused expression. ''Where?''

''It's a girl thing.'' The cosplayer said as she left the room. ''Let's meet in the Hotel Lobby after dinner.''

''That's why I prefer 2D girls.'' Yamada muttered. ''They don't have periods.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:8:12 PM Location: Restaurant-Dining Hall**

At one of the tables, the Ultimate Imposter was gulping down a giant piece of meat on the bone.

Kaede, Nagito, Miu, Kyoko, Shuichi, Mahiru and Gonta were seating around another table.

Komaeda finished the last spoon of his ice cream and got up.

''That's some fucking fast eating.'' Miu commented. ''Are you as good at swallowing anything?''

''I have to go somewhere.'' Nagito said and made it for the exit.

''You have plans?'' Akamatsu raised her eyebrow.

''It's nothing any of you could possibly care about.'' The Ultimate Lucky student said as he got out of the restaurant.

 

''Is everything to your liking?'' Teruteru approached the table.

''Food is delicious!'' Gonta said with a smile.

''I just want to let you know that I accept all kind of thanks.'' Hanamura had a nosebleed. ''Including sexual ones.''

''You must be pretty bad at it if you have to be begging for it.'' Iruma scoffed.

''I might not look it, but I assure you I've impressed many people.'' The cook said while combing his hair.

''You talk a big game, shorty!'' Miu laughed. ''But can you put your dick where your mouth is?''

''I can, sweetie.'' Teruteru replied with a serious expression.

''Let's see it, then.'' Iruma got up and dragged him away. ''I'm done eating anyway.''

''What did just happen?'' Saihara grimaced as he looked at the couple get out of the restaurant.

''Let's pretend it didn't.'' Mahiru deadpanned.

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:8:38 PM Location:School-Courtyard**

''Go, Jum-P!'' Himiko threw her hat up in the air. A hamster came out of it and fell flat on the ground. ''Oh, no!''

''Don't worry.'' Gundham smirked. ''It takes far more than that to take down one of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.''

''But why didn't he do the trick?'' Yumeno pouted. ''Maybe I'm just not good with animals.''

''Your power isn't lacking, little one.'' Tanaka said. ''But Jum-P is a lackadaisical beast by nature. Even I have trouble with him sometimes. He only releases his full power when strictly necessary.''

''So he's just lazy?'' Himiko asked as she picked up her hat from the floor. ''What a pain.''

''I'm sure you can establish a deep connection with him.'' Gundham smiled.

Then Hifumi came into the courtyard. ''Hey, guys.'' He greeted. ''Would you like to play Vaults&Vampires?''

''What's that?'' Yumeno asked.

''It's a roleplaying game.'' The fanfic creator replied. ''Although a pretty obscure one.''

''Why would I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, pretend to be anyone else?'' Gundham scoffed.

''And I'm a mage'' Himiko added.

''Well, there's a mage class.'' Yamada said. ''Not sure if overlords of ice are a thing, though.''

''No matter.'' Tanaka closed his eyes. ''I will join you and recreate my ascent to a greater plane of existence.''

''Yeah!'' Hifumi pumped his fist into the air. ''With you two, Angie and Hiro, we have all six players!''

''Yonaga will be there?'' Gundham frowned. ''Perhaps it's time to settle the war between heaven and hell once and for all.''

* * *

**Day:March 21 st Time:9:00 PM Location:Hotel-5thF-Junko's room**

Junko was lying on the bed. Nagito, Tsumugi and Mukuro were standing next to her.

''So when is the game going to start?'' Komaeda asked.

''Don't be impatient.'' Junko said as she rolled out of bed. ''They have to enjoy hope for a while in order to make their despair greater.''

''Good stories need buildup.'' Tsumugi nodded.

''How long, though?'' Komaeda crossed his arms. ''We all know you'll get bored quick if nothing happens.''

''You know me so well.'' Enoshima smirked. ''I didn't want to spoil it, but if you insist, the show starts tomorrow at noon.''

''Like a duel in a cowboy movie.'' Shirogane commented. ''How appropriate.''

''By the way, has anyone ever told you that you're seriously hot, Komaeda?'' Junko kissed Nagito on the lips and patted his crotch. ''Wanna go at it? Mukuro can join if you're into incest. I bet she is.''

''Junko!'' Ikusaba shouted with a blush.

''This is just like my fanfic.'' Shirogane started drooling.

''I think I'll pass.'' Nagito said.

''You swing the other way or something?'' Junko said. ''I honestly had my suspicions.''

''The only way I swing is hope.'' Komaeda said with a smile.

''Then you must think I'm disgusting.'' Enoshima said in a depressed a manner.

''In some ways, I do.'' Nagito glared at her condescendingly. ''But I'm glad you exist. Because Ultimate Hope can only flourish after overcoming Ultimate Despair.''

''And Ultimate Despair can only be born when Ultimate Hope is crushed.'' Enoshima added.

''It starts now!'' Tsumugi yelled all of a sudden. ''Who will come out on top in the Ultimate Showdown of hope versus despair!? Stay tuned to fine out!''

 


	6. Monokuma Appears

**Day:March 21** **st** **Time:9:13 PM Location:Movie Theater-Theater #2**

Kazuichi, Chiaki, Sonia, Kiyo, Hina, Mikan, Kaito, Maki, Keebo and Mondo were sitting in the first two rows.

''I guess this is all of us.'' Kiyo said. ''Thank you for joining me in this anthropological study.''

''Beats sitting on my ass all day.'' Mondo said with his arms behind his neck. He was sitting in the second row and had his feet on top of the seat in front of him.

''I'm only here because Kaito kept ringing the bell in my room.'' Maki said. ''It was this or killing him.''

''I bet you'll end up liking it.'' Momota smiled.

''I hope it's not too scary.'' Mikan muttered.

''So what are we watching?'' Aoi asked.

''We'll start with the uncut version of Cannibal Holocaust.'' Shinguji explained. ''I've already put the DVD in the projector.''

* * *

**Day:March 21** **st** **Time:9:36 PM Location:Hotel-Lobby**

Hifumi, Gundham, Himiko, Angie and Hiro were sitting on two couches around a table, with a large board spread on top of it. Celeste was at a separate table, playing solitaire.

Tsumugi and Nagito entered the room. ''Is there still room for one more player?'' She asked, pointing to Komaeda.

''I'm afraid not.'' Hifumi said. ''We already have six.''

''Oh well.'' Nagito smiled sadly. ''That's just fair for someone like me.''

''You can join me if you please, Komaeda.'' Celeste said with a sweet smile. ''Blackjack is more fun than solitaire.''

''I guess I'll accept the offer.'' Nagito took a seat in front of her.

 

''Have you already created your characters?'' Shirogane asked as she seated between Hifumi and Hiro.

''I'm a cat-girl mage.'' Himiko said with her finger raised.

''And I'm a troll shaman.'' Hagakure added.

''Angie is a angel priest.'' Hifumi continued. ''And I'm a sexy mermaid pirate.''

''What about you, Gundham?'' Shirogane asked.

''For this game, I'll be playing the role of Neos Evangelion.'' Tanaka smirked. ''Son of an hybrid of angel and demon and the exiled king of the dark elves. Raised by desert unicorns since a very young age and employed in a company of mercenary orcs. Versed in both the dark arts and the sword, and with the power to control animals.''

''I don't think you'll have enough skill points for all that.'' Tsumugi said, sweating. ''You might have to stick with a plain dark elf black mage. But this team seems to be lacking physical power. I think I'll be a draconid knight then.''

* * *

**Day:March 21** **st** **Time:10:44 PM Location:Hotel-4** **th** **F-Tenko's Room**

Tenko was tossing and turning in her bed. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't do it with Miu squealing in the neighboring room.

She decided to go give her a piece of her mind. She got up from bed, changed out of her pajamas, and walked angrily out of the room, but she found Ishimaru standing in front of Iruma's room, staring at the distance.

''Did you come here to scold Miu and Hanamura, too?'' Chabashira asked.

''I've seen...things.'' Taka muttered. ''That was not appropriate in a school environment. That was not appropriate for any environment.''

The door to the room was slightly open, but Tenko decided not to look inside, and slowly walked back into her room instead.

* * *

**Day:March 21** **st** **Time:11:08 PM Location:Hotel-4** **th** **F-Toko's Room**

Toko could hear Iruma's moans from the neighboring room. Blushing, she put her ear to the wall, closed her eyes and shoved a hand up her skirt.

''Wow, you're more disgusting than I thought.'' A voice said behind her.

Fukawa turned around to see Saionji sitting on her bed, with Oma next to her.

''H-how did you get in here!?'' Toko yelled.

''I picked the lock.'' Kokichi smiled.

''W-what do you want!?'' Fukawa pointed at them.

''We were looking for a base of operations.'' Oma explained. ''And we figured that nobody would come bother us here.''

''Because nobody cares about you.'' Hiyoko scoffed.

''Why d-don't you use your own rooms!?'' Toko asked angrily.

''Mahiru could come to my room to check on me.'' Saionji said.

''Yeah, Hiyoko has one friend, somehow.'' Kokichi said. ''And I'm too suspicious. Everyone would realize we're up to something if we met in my room. So we need you to join our team.''

''A team to do w-what?'' Toko stuttered.

''To make fun of Mikan.'' Hiyoko said with an evil smile.

''That was a lie, idiot.'' Oma said staring at his nails. ''Our true goal is to find the mastermind.''

''What!?'' Saionji pouted.

''What m-mastermind?'' Fukawa asked.

''The person who brought us here, duh.'' Kokichi said. ''And if we assume we were drugged, then it has to be one of the people on this island, because no one else had access to those drinks. Which means we can't trust anyone else.''

''Then why do you trust us?'' Hiyoko asked.

''Because even a master liar like me couldn't fake being so dumb.'' Oma smiled.

Hiyoko kicked him off the bed.

* * *

**Day:March 21** **st** **Time:11:21 PM Location:Hotel-Lobby**

''I open the chest.'' Himiko said.

Tsumugi looked at the map sheet. ''It's a trap.'' She sighed. ''An emerald dragon comes out.''

''Nyeh.'' Yumeno pouted. ''You said it'd be fine, Hiro.''

''It was a 30% chance.'' Hagakure shrugged.

''This is my prey!'' Gundham screamed. ''For the creature standing before us is the same beast that slayed my parents.''

''I thought it was the goblin thief from before that killed your parents?'' Hiro scratched his head.

''He was but a pawn following orders.'' Tanaka replied. ''The dragon was his master.''

''Please stop making up the lore as you go along.'' Tsumugi said, sweating.

''I'm the one that has to fight, anyway, right?'' Himiko asked. ''What a pain.''

''Don't worry, Himiko.'' Angie said. ''I'll cast Atua's blessing on you.''

''That's not an actual spell, Miss Yonaga.'' Hifumi said. ''Not that you can cast anything when you're dead.''

''If you believe in Atua, your soul never dies.'' The artist winked.

''I'll give Himiko part of my power.'' Tanaka crossed his arms.

''So you want to cast 'Magic Boost'?'' Shirogane asked. ''Then you have to roll eight or higher.''

''Nonsense!'' Gundham shouted. ''The power of one such as I can't be limited by the number on a dice!''

''Not this again...'' Hiro sighed.

 

In another table, Celeste and Nagito were playing blackjack.

''I won't draw more cards.'' Ludenberg said. She already had a nine and a ten.

''Give me one more, please.'' Nagito said. Celestia passed him a card and he looked at it with a smile. ''That's enough.''

''I have 19.'' Celeste said as she revealed her hand.

''21.'' Nagito revealed two 10s and the card he had just gotten, the ace of diamonds.

''You asked for another card with a 20?'' The gambler put a hand to her mouth in shock. ''That's by far too much risk for too little reward.''

''I knew I would get lucky.'' Nagito smiled. ''I drew a three and two kings one after the other in the last hand, so it was a given that something would offset it this time.''

''There's more to gambling than pure luck.'' Celeste smiled. ''Perhaps I could teach you the applications of risk management in chance games. It would serve me to hone my own skills, too.''

''I don't know why you'd bother with a guy like me.'' Komaeda shrugged. ''But if it can help you improve yourself, I'll be happy to be of use.

* * *

**Day:March 21** **st** **Time:11:55 PM Location:Movie Theater-Theater #2**

The credits were rolling on the screen. Only Kiyo, Sonia, Keebo and Chiaki were still in the theater. Mikan had fainted and Kaito took her away. Harukawa followed. Kazuichi had run away screaming, Hina barely made it out of the place without puking and Mondo had simply stood up and left.

Sonia realized Chiaki was fast asleep, drooling on her seat, and tried to wake her up to no avail. The Ultimate robot also seemed to be unconscious, so Korekiyo shook him by his shoulders until he opened his eyes.

''Did you fall asleep?'' Shinguji asked.

''Extreme shock can cause my circuits to shut off.'' Keebo explained. ''It's similar to what you would describe as fainting.''

''We will watch 'A Serbian film' next.'' Kiyo said. ''Will you stay?''

''I'd rather not.'' Keebo grimaced. ''I will go to sleep instead.''

''Then please take Chiaki to her room.'' Sonia said. ''Sleeping here can't be good for her back.''

''Affirmative.'' Keebo picked up the gamer in his arms and carried her out of the theater while Kiyo went to switch the DVD in the projector.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:09 AM Location:Hotel-4** **th** **F-Nekomaru's room**

Nekomaru got out of the bathroom, soaked and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Akane was standing in the middle of the room.

''What are you doing here!?'' Nidai shouted. ''Do I have to start locking my door!?''

''I can't sleep.'' Akane said with a finger in her ear. ''Teruteru and Iruma are too loud.''

''What does that have to do with me!?'' Nekomaru asked, picking his nose.

''Let's make more noise than them!'' Owari smirked.

''Everything has to be a competition with you, doesn't it?'' Nekomaru cracked his knuckles. ''Alright then. Let's see what you've got!''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:17 AM Location:Hotel-** **2 nd** ******F-Hallway**

 

Hajime was about to enter his room when he saw Keebo come from the first floor, carrying Chiaki in his arms.

''Is she okay!?'' Hinata asked, worried.

''There's no need to worry.'' The robot said. ''She simply fell asleep while we were watching a movie with Korekiyo.''

''I never took Chiaki as the type to watch horror movies.'' Hajime said. ''Although I've seen her play survival horror games.''

''It's possible she just didn't want to be alone.'' Keebo suggested. ''That's why I went, too. But I have come to regret that decision.''

''So why are you carrying her?'' Hajime asked.

''We were not able to wake her up.'' K1-B0 explained. ''Sonia asked me to take her to her room.''

''But her room must be locked.'' Hinata said in thought. ''How do you plan to enter?''

''I assume she must be carrying her key on her person.'' Keebo said.

''So you're going to frisk her while she's asleep?'' Hajime frowned.

''What are you suggesting!?'' The Ultimate Robot blushed. ''You think I would try to take advantage of an unconscious girl!? It's because I'm a robot!? I didn't know you harbored such robophobic prejudices!''

''That's not what I meant.'' Hinata said, sweating.

''Where...am...I?'' Chiaki asked with a yawn. ''Why are you carrying me?''

''I was taking you to your room.'' Keebo said as he let her stand on the floor. ''You fell asleep during the movie.''

''Oh, yeah.'' Nanami nodded. ''That was a horrible movie. I didn't want to keep watching so I took a nap.''

''If you can't sleep we can play a game or something.'' Hajime offered.

''I'm still sleepy.'' Chiaki said as she walked towards the stairs. ''But thanks for the offer. And thank you for bringing me here, Keebo.''

''I should recharge, too.'' The robot followed her.

''I guess I'm alone tonight.'' Hajime muttered as he entered his room. ''As usual.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:2:00 AM Location:Movie Theater-Theater #2**

''I think this will be enough for today.'' Korekiyo said after the movie ended.

''Indeed.'' Sonia nodded. ''It's quite late to do anything other than head for bed.''

''I must say, I didn't expect you would be the one to stay here until the end.'' Shinguji said as he caressed his face. ''I assumed a delicate princess would shy away from things of this nature. No offense.''

''None taken.'' Nevermind smiled. ''But it is not in my nature to be judgmental of things even if I can't comprehend them. As a princess, I will one day have diplomatic duties, so I'm expected to respect any culture, even if I may find something about them odd or disturbing. Furthermore, disquieting things are an inextricable part of our existence. Turning a blind eye to them is akin to refusing to understand our own world.''

''Wise words!'' Kiyo hugged himself. ''It is rare to find someone that truly appreciates the full scope of humanity's beauty. Will you join me for another session?''

''I shall.'' The princess replied.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:7:45 AM Location:Hotel-5** **th** **F- Hallway**

Leon knocked on Sayaka's door. Ibuki opened it.

''You're already here?'' Kuwata asked.

''Yep.'' Ibuki saluted. ''I was so excited I woke up early!''

''Where is Sayaka?'' Leon asked.

''She'll be ready any moment now!'' Mioda replied. ''Come in!''

Leon followed Ibuki inside and they both seated on the bed.

Suddenly, Sayaka came out of the bathroom, wet and wrapped in a towel.

''Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!'' She screamed when she saw Leon.

''Holy cow!'' Mioda clenched her teeth. ''You got it going on, Maizono!''

''W-why didn't you tell me she was having a shower!?'' Kuwata blushed and looked away.

''If we're gonna be bandmates, we can't be shy around each other!'' Ibuki raised her finger.

''This has nothing to do with that!'' Maizono shouted. ''You can't just let a guy into my room like that!''

''Oh, so you're gonna be all embarrassed when Naegi comes, too?'' The Ultimate Musician smirked.

''W-what!?'' Sayaka blushed.

''It's obvious you have the hots for him.'' Ibuki crossed her arms. ''But I doubt that guy has gotten to first base. And if you don't have any experience either, it's just going to be lame.''

''W-what do you mean?'' Maizono put a hand to her face.

''I mean sex, duh.'' Mioda said. ''I bet you've never done it.''

''Well, I've done some things.'' Sayaka explained. ''But I've never gone all the way.''

''Some things aren't gonna impress Naegi.'' Ibuki said. ''That's why Ibuki is gonna teach you all her tricks!''

''W-what!?'' The Idol shouted.

''C'mon, you can't just show up in that towel and leave me hanging.'' Ibuki said, drooling. ''Don't be a tease! And you'll learn a lot! Leon can be our guinea pig!''

''W-what!?'' Kuwata shouted.

''Don't be boring like that guys!'' Ibuki cried. ''It's a fun way to bond with your buddies!''

''You know, I've actually always been curious about doing something like this.'' Sayaka said as she played with her hair. ''Maybe is not a bad idea. If Leon doesn't mind.''

''It's fine.'' Leon said. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:11:57 AM Location:Hotel-4** **th** **F- Nekomaru's room**

Nekmoaru got out of the bathroom. Akane was lying on the bed, naked.

''You're still here!?'' Nekomaru shouted. ''I thought you would have gone to get something to eat by now.''

''Let's go another round.'' Owari smirked. ''Food tastes better after exercise.''

''You never get tired, do you!?'' Nidai laughed. ''Well, you're out of luck this time. I've used a lot of energy taking that shit!''

''Then I might go find someone else.'' Akane pouted.

''Be my guest!'' The Ultimate Team Manager walked towards the door. ''Different training partners can help you improve your technique.''

Suddenly, they started hearing the loud tolls of a bell.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:11:58 AM Location:South Area-Beach**

Hina, Sakura and Tenko were lying on the beach after a few hours of swimming.

''Relaxing on the beach after swimming is the best.'' Hina muttered. ''The only thing that could improve this moment are donuts.''

''I just hope there aren't any degenerate males around staring at our swimsuits.'' Tenko frowned.

''The beach is a public place, though.'' Sakura commented. ''Should anyone come, we'd have no right to stop them, regardless of their intentions.''

Before Tenko could reply, a gigantic creature emerged from the ocean. It was so big that it covered the sun and engulfed the entire island in shadows. It was shaped like a teddy bear, with a white half and black half. The white half looked normal, but the black half had a red eye and a sinister smile.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:11:59 AM Location:Church**

Angie, Hiro and Himiko were sitting in a meditation pose.

''Is this even the appropriate type of church for Atua?'' Yumeno asked.

''Any church is appropriate for Atua.'' Angie replied. ''Because Atua exists in everything.''

''I'm the only one hearing the bell?'' Hiro asked. ''It's coming from the belfry.''

''I can hear it, too.'' Yonaga said. ''It must be a signal from Atua. Something important is going to happen.''

''Something bad or something good?'' Hagakure asked.

''I don't know yet.'' Angie replied.

Then, they started hearing a high-pitched laugh.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:00 PM Location:Hotel-Rooftop**

Junko and Mukuro were looking at the giant creature.

''He's here, he's finally here.'' Enoshima jumped around excitedly. She almost fell off the building, but Ikusaba grabbed her arm.

''Watch out.'' The soldier said.

''Thanks, Mukuro.'' Junko said in a cutesy voice. ''I was this close to be the first to kick the bucket. In the first minute, too. But this is so exciting. It's about to begin.''

''Upupupupupu!'' The bear's laugh echoed throughout the island. ''Monokuma appears!''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:01 PM Location:Hotel-5** **th** **F-Sayaka's room**

Leon looked out the window. Sayaka and Ibuki were entangled in the bed behind him.

''What the hell is that thing!?'' He shouted.

''I'm glad you ask, Leon.'' The bear said. ''I am Monokuma, the god of this island!''

''W-what!?'' Kuwata flinched. ''It can hear me!?''

''As I said, I'm a god here.'' Monokuma said. ''I know everything that happens on this island at all times. And I have to say, some of you have traumatized this poor bear with your nasty shenanigans.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:02 PM Location:Hotel-4** **th** **F-Chiaki's room**

Chihiro rushed into the room and found the Ultimate Gamer lying on her bed, playing her handheld console with headphones.

Nanami took off her headphones. ''Is something wrong?'' She asked. ''You seem nervous.''

''Of course there's something wrong!'' Fujisaki shouted. ''So you don't know what that thing is, either!?''

''If you want to know what's going on, all you have to do is listen to me like good children.'' Monokuma said. ''You see, this is a killing game.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:03 PM Location:Library**

Byakuya closed the book he was reading and walked outside.

Toko, Kokichi and Hiyoko came out from under the table and followed him.

''What in the world were you doing there?'' Togami asked.

''Spying on you.'' Hiyoko said with a smile.

''You gotta admit, your attitude is pretty suspicious.'' Oma said.

''W-who cares about that!?'' Toko yelled. ''What's t-this about a killing game.''

''A killing game is exactly what it sounds like.'' Monokuma explained. ''If you want to get out of this island you have to kill someone.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:04 PM Location:Restaurant-Dining Hall**

Teruteru, the Ultimate Imposter, Miu, Kazuichi, Hifumi, Gonta, Korekiyo, Nagito and Kirumi were about to start eating.

''Kill someone!?'' Soda yelled.

''Allow me to explain.'' Monokuma said. ''When a body is found, you'll have some time to investigate and then there will be a class trial. I'll explain it in more detail when the time comes, but long story short, if you can figure out the perp, then they'll be punished. But if you can't, then everyone else gets punished and the culprit gets to graduate, aka leave this island. Oh, but they can also pick another person to take with them. That way they won't feel so lonely.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:05 PM Location:North Area-Cliffs**

Ryoma and Rantaro were sitting on the cliff.

''A punishment?'' Hoshi adjusted his beanie. ''I already received mine.''

''I'm not talking about something as simple as jail.'' Monokuma laughed. ''A capital crime deserves a capital punishment. Plus, everyone enjoys a good execution.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:06 PM Location:Clinic-Patient's room #1**

Mikan was treating Fuyuhiko and Owada. They had gotten into a scuffle over who was more intimidating of the two and had minor bruises. Ishimaru and Pekoyama were there with them.

''I know very well that rules must be enforced, but execution is excessive.'' Taka said.

''It's not like we're going to start killing each other just because some rejected Mickey Mouse ripoff tells us to.'' Mondo added.

''I know it's not that easy to get you kiddos to off someone.'' The bear said. ''That's where motives come in.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:07 PM Location:Hotel-Lobby**

Celeste, Sonia, Gundham, Mahiru, Maki, Kaito and Korekiyo were hanging out in the lobby.

''A motive to kill?'' Maki asked in shock.

''Yep.'' Monokuma said gleefully. ''And to make clear that I'm serious, the first motive is something that will lead to someone's death no matter one.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:08 PM Location:Despairville-Main Street**

Makoto, Hajime, Kaede, Shuichi, Kyoko, Nagito, Tsumugi and Keebo had run out of several buildings and were now looking at the giant bear towering over the island.

''In other words, an inescapable motive.'' Kirigiri said.

''You got it, Kyoko.'' Monokuma said. ''Has any of you woken up with something strange on their body? Maybe a mark that wasn't there before? What does it mean, you may ask? Well, that's the mark of the wolf. It turns you into metaphorical wolf. Whoever has it, please don't tell anyone. That would spoil the fun.''

''What do you mean by a metaphorical wolf?'' Hajime asked.

''Easy peasy.'' Monokuma replied. ''It means that you have to kill someone before midnight, or else you'll be the one that gets executed.''

''That is quite unfair.'' Keebo said.

''Yeah, it's pretty cheap.'' The bear laughed. ''But I want blood and I want it soon. Who knows how long it would take for someone to die if I didn't force it like this.''

''This can't be real.'' Kaede muttered.

''Well, I think that's enough for now.'' Monokuma turned around and started to walk back into the ocean. ''Have fun.''

''W-what is going on?'' Makoto asked to no one in particular.

When the bear disappeared, they heard another voice through the speakers.

''Please, everyone, gather at the town hall.'' Kirumi called. ''We need to...discuss this.''

 


	7. Game On

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:12:20 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

Everyone was sitting on their assigned seats.

''I think I speak for everyone here when I say: What the actual fuck just happened!?'' Miu said.

''That is a somewhat serviceable opening statement.'' Kirumi nodded. ''Does anyone have a proper understanding of the situation?''

''It's all fake.'' Teruteru said as he combed his hair. ''I don't believe any of it. That thing wasn't real.''

''How could it not have been real!?'' Hina shouted. ''I saw it with my own eyes!''

''To be fair, the existence of that creature goes against my grasp on reality.'' Keebo commented.

''The world is full of things we can't understand.'' Sonia said.

''Being skeptictal is one thing, but we can't just deny what we've seen and heard.'' Rantaro shrugged. ''Monokuma or whatever he was called was real, that's a fact. The real question is: Was he telling the truth?''

''You m-mean about that k-killing game?'' Toko stuttered.

''I, for one, won't be forced to play some vacuous game by the likes of such a pitiful creature.'' Gundham said.

''Do we even have a choice?'' Hiro asked, sweating. ''He said he was a god.''

''That's stupid.'' Angie said. ''Atua is the only true god.''

''There's an easy way to know if Monokuma truly has power over us.'' The fat Togami adjusted his glasses. ''He said one of us, the wolf, has a mark on them. Can anyone attest to that?''

''Ikusaba has wolf on hand.'' Gonta pointed out.

''That's a tattoo from when I was in Fenrir.'' Mukuro explained.

''If anyone has any weird marks on their body, this is the moment to talk!'' Kaito yelled.

Everyone started to look at each other suspiciously, but nobody said anything.

''I knew that degenerate male bear was lying!'' Tenko shouted.

''Do teddybears even have genders?'' Himiko muttered.

''You're too naive.'' Byakuya crossed his arms. ''Imagine you were the wolf. Would you speak up? Classmates or not, we don't know each other that well. Remember what being the wolf entails. According to Monokuma, it's kill or die for them. If they revealed themselves, everyone would be wary of them immediately. And that could potentially be detrimental to their interests. ''

''You don't mean...the wolf is planning to kill one of us!?'' Kazuichi grimaced.

''No, there's no way someone would kill over a threat that could easily be a lie.'' Kaede said.

''But are you willing to trust everyone here with your life?'' Maki asked.

''I bet it's Mikan.'' Hiyoko smirked.

''I-I'm not.'' Mikan stuttered.

''You assholes better not be suspecting me because I'm a yakuza!'' Fuyuhiko clenched his fist.''If I were the wolf, I wouldn't hide it like a coward!''

''That is a rather suspicious thing to say.'' Celeste said.

''Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta.'' Kiyo added.

''Going in circles about this will not help us.'' Peko said. ''If the wolf wishes to remain hidden, we have no choice but to respect their decision.''

''Yeah, let's not start pointing fingers at each other, okay?'' Makoto said sheepishly.

''Indeed.'' Kyoko said with a finger on her chin. ''This is probably the bear's true goal.''

''What do you mean?'' Hajime asked.

''Whether what he said was true or not, now we're starting to distrust each other.'' Shuichi explained. ''If Monokuma really wants us to kill each other, then a murder is more likely to happen now than it was before.''

''How low!'' Nekomaru punched the table.

''But we still don't know if it's true that there's a wolf.'' Leon said. ''Is murder an actual concern here?''

''There's only one way to find to find out.'' Akane cracked her knuckles. ''We all have to get naked!''

''Yeah, let's do that.'' Teruteru had a nosebleed.

''That is an invasion of our privacy.'' Mahiru frowned.

''I a-agree.'' Chihiro nodded. ''T-that is uncalled for.''

''Can you guys stop wasting time?'' Kokichi asked dryly. ''Who cares about the wolf?''

''But our lives could be in danger, Mr. Oma.'' Hifumi said.

''Yeah!'' Ibuki shouted. ''There's a wild beast on the loose. Ibuki is scared!''

''The wolf is as much of a victim as the rest of us.'' Oma said. ''It's the culprit we should be looking for.''

''The culprit?'' Ryoma adjusted his beanie. ''Of which crime?''

''Of bringing us here, duh.'' The Ultimate Supreme leader laced his hands behind his head. ''They were probably controlling Monokuma, too. There's no way that was living being. It was probably a robot or something like that.''

''That is certainly a possibility.'' Sakura nodded. ''However, we have no way of knowing who brought us here.''

''Well, the list of suspects is long, but not infinite.'' Oma smiled. ''It has to be one of us.''

''What?'' Tsumugi asked. ''This is starting to really feel like a crime drama.''

''Think about it.'' Kokichi added. ''We were the only ones with access to the drinks used to drug us.''

''That is true.'' Kyoko said. ''I came to the same conclusion, but I didn't want to bring it up and unnerve everyone.''

''So now the question is: Who of us did it?'' Nagito said.

''Whoever did it, please raise your hand and confess.'' Taka shouted.

''Yeah, that'll blow like an old lady's fart.'' Mondo scoffed.

Junko raised her hand. ''It was me, Junko Enoshima!'' She squealed.

''This is not the times for jokes, Junko.'' Sayaka said.

''It's not a joke.'' The fashionista pouted. ''I'm the mastermind, for realsies.''

''If you think about it, it makes sense.'' Shuichi said. ''She was the one that organized that party in the first place.''

''This is ridiculous.'' Byakuya frowned. ''There's no way she could have done something like this by herself.''

''But I didn't do it by myself.'' Junko said. ''I had the help of my trusty sister.''

''Is that true, Mukuro?'' Makoto asked.

''Y-yes.'' Ikusaba looked away.

''I still don't believe this.'' Teruteru said, sweating. ''They're pulling a prank on us.''

''There's an easy way to know.'' The Imposter said. ''If this is truly your doing, then where exactly are we?''

''Good question.'' Junko put on glasses. ''The truth is we're inside the Neo World Program.''

''And what the fuck is that?'' Fuyuhiko asked.

''It's a secret project developed by Hope's Peak.'' Enoshima explained. ''It's a simulation that goes beyond virtual reality. It's still in the beta phase, though''

''You mean we're in a virtual world right now?'' Hajime asked.

''But everything feels so real.'' Sonia muttered.

''Then this killing game is an actual game?'' Hiro laughed. ''Then we aren't in danger at all!''

''Of course is fucking game!'' Junko stuck her tongue out. ''That's why it's called a game. But if you die here, you're gone for real!''

''What!?'' Soda screamed.

''I'm telling you, this isn't the crappy VR you'd find in some videogame convention!'' Enoshima shouted. ''This is pretty much reality, but inside a computer. If you eat here, it fills your stomach in the real world, ff you lose an arm here, you lose it in the real world. If your head explodes here, it explodes in the real world, and if you fuck without a condom here, you might get preggers in real life.''

''Is that even p-physically possible?'' Fukawa stuttered.

''Never underestimate Hope's Peak Academy.'' Junko smiled.

''Why would they even develop something so dangerous?'' Himiko asked.

''It wasn't dangerous originally.'' Junko said in a sad voice. ''It was supposed to be used just to develop videogames. But then I had to come in an infect it with a virus. Sometimes thing go wrong.''

''A virus?'' Peko raised an eyebrow. ''As in a computer virus?''

''Yes.'' Enoshima replied. ''That is Monokuma's true nature. He's a virus that has taken over the admin privileges of the program. Designed by yours truly. I know how to program, even if I'm nothing compared to Chihiro.''

''If he has admin privileges, then he really is like a god here.'' Chiaki said.

''How could you get away with that!?'' Leon shouted.

''It was really hard.'' Junko said. ''The supercomputer running the program is hidden inside a cave. After we brought everyone here, I blew up thet entrance. Now everyone thinks we're all dead and the computer has been destroyed. No one will come looking for us. I've been planning this for months. And I have yet to hear a single thank you.''

''And you did all that just so we could play this 'killing game'?.'' Ryoma asked.

''Yep.'' The Ultimate Fashionista said in a cutesy voice.

''I knew this chick was crazy, but not this batshit insane.'' Mondo said.

''I sense great evil within this woman.'' Gundham closed his eyes.

''Truly, humanity is beautiful and full of surprises.'' Korekiyo commented.

''I don't know why you're doing this, but if you think we're gonna do what you want, you're the one underestimating us!'' Kaede stood up. ''We won't play your game! You can't make us kill each other with some nasty mind games! The students of Hope's Peak don't despair so easily!''

''Well said!'' Taka shouted.

''Such hope...'' Nagito said with a gleam in his eyes.

''Kaede is right.'' Hajime said. ''We should ignore Enoshima and try to find a solution ourselves.''

''If this is a machine, maybe Kazuichi can do something.'' Mahiru suggested. ''Get up and start working.''

''Why me?'' Kazuichi grimaced. ''This is virtual reality. I'm a mechanic. Fujisaki or Iruma know a lot more about computers than I do. Heck, even Chiaki could help, since this is kinda like a videogame. Why don't you tell them instead?''

''Because you're a guy.'' Koizumi put her hands on her waist. ''You should man up and take responsibility.''

Suddenly, Chihiro got up and bolted out of the room. Nanami glared at Mahiru.

''What's gotten into her?'' Rantaro asked.

''We shouldn't let him run around alone on the island.'' Mondo said. ''He could be in danger.''

''Him?'' Ibuki tilted her head.

''There's no time talk!'' Akane said. ''Let's go find Fujisaki before he gets into trouble or something.''

''Yeah, let's go look for our dear classmate Chihiro.'' Junko stood up.

''You aren't going anywhere.'' Sakura said. ''I'll be keeping an eye on you two.''

''I'll stay too.'' Hina said. ''Even for you, Mukuro would still be a threat if you're alone.''

Everyone else ran out of the town hall.

* * *

 **Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:1:01 PM Location:School-Courtyard**

Shuichi was looking around when Kaede came into the courtyard.

''He's not inside.'' The pianist said.

''Not here, either.'' Saihara said.

Suddenly, it started raining.

''What?'' Kaede looked up. ''It wasn't even cloudy a second ago.''

''I'm just adding some atmosphere.'' A high-pitched voice said. A much smaller version of the bear they saw before appeared before them.

''You can control the weather!?'' Kaede exclaimed.

''I told you I'm a god, didn't I?'' Monokuma smirked. ''And a beary powerful one at that. I figured that since this is tense moment, a storm would be fitting.''

''Kaede.'' Shuichi frowned. ''I think our situation could be far worse than we thought.''

* * *

 **Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:1:12 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

Sakura, Junko, Hina and Mukuro heard a loud thunder.

''Jeez.'' Hina said. ''Where did that storm come from?''

''I love it when the weather changes without warning.'' Enoshima said, drooling. ''It causes so much chaos and despair.''

''Is what Monokuma said true?'' Sakura asked. ''Will the wolf really be executed if they don't kill anyone before midnight?''

''If you don't believe me, all you have to do is wait.'' Junko smiled happily. ''Then we can all watch the punishment together like good friends!''

''What's wrong with you!?'' Hina shouted. ''There's no way we would let our friend die!''

''You say that like you can stop it.'' Enoshima said with a blank expression. ''I'm sure someone will die soon, and then you'll know the true meaning of despair.''

* * *

 **Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:1:23 PM Location:South Area-Cave**

Chihiro reached the end of the tunnel. He pulled a stalagmite and a blue screen appeared on the wall of the cave. He started pressing keys on it until he was able to insert a shutdown command. He got a message saying ''You have no permission to execute the following command: shutdown.'' Then he tried to enter the system as an admin and another message popped up: ''Wrong username or password.''

''No!'' The programmer shouted. ''They changed the password!? Well, don't freak out, Chihiro. With a little time, I can hack it.''

''Are you trying to shut down the game?'' A voice said behind him. ''It's a little early for that, don't you think.''

Chihiro turned around, but before he could see anything, a metal pipe hit him square in the forehead.

 


	8. Body Discovery Announcement

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:1:34 PM Location:Gaming House-Casino**

Chiaki crawled up from under a poker table. ''She's not here.'' She said as she grabbed Keebo's hand. ''Let's look somewhere else.''

''It's quite rare to see you so nervous.'' The robot said. ''You must be really worried about him.''

''Of course I am.'' Nanami replied.

''You have not corrected me.'' Keebo said. ''As I suspected, Fujisaki is male, am I wrong?''

''That doesn't matter now.'' Chiaki dragged Keebo to the door. ''Let's go.''

''I've seen you two spend a lot of time together at Hope's Peak.'' Keebo commented. ''He's a very special person to you, is he not?''

''Yes.'' Nanami stopped in her tracks. ''But not in the way you think.''

''What do you mean?'' Keebo tilted his head.

''I'm not the Chiaki Nanami you know.'' The gamer confessed. ''I've never attended Hope's Peak Academy.''

''I don't understand.'' Keebo frowned in confusion.

''We are in the Neo World Program, right?'' Nanami explained. ''Chichiro helped build it, and Chiaki tested it. And the avatar she created...was me.''

''But then were is the real Nanami?'' The robot asked.

''I don't know.'' Chiaki put on her hood. ''But she's definitely not here. It's only the 47 of you and me here. There are no more players. I'm really worried about her, too. She and Chihiro are like my parents. I know it's not the same, but...''

Keebo gave her an awkward hug. ''As a robot, I understand very well how you feel.'' He said. ''If something happened to Professor Idabashi, I would be devastated.''

''Can you please keep my secret?'' Chiaki asked. ''I don't think things would turn out well if everyone knew what I am.''

''Count on it.'' Keebo nodded.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:1:45 PM Location:Factory-Warehouse**

''Chihiro!'' Mondo shouted. ''Chihiro!''

''This place is huge.'' Kazuichi complained. ''If she's here, it'll take us hours to find her.''

''You know what they say.'' Miu said. '' Flat-chested girls are always trouble.''

''Who says that?'' Mioda asked. ''Ibuki's never heard it.''

''I say it.'' Iruma smirked. ''And I'm a gorgeous girl genius.''

''I guess it depends on your definition of 'genius'. Soda muttered.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:1:56 PM Location:Hotel-Rooftop**

''She doesn't seem to be here.'' Mikan commented.

''But I'm the luminary of the stars!'' Kaito shouted. ''I always go the highest ground!''

''An all you get for your efforts is a soaked shirt.'' Harukawa said from inside the building.

''It was unlikely that she'd be here in the fist place.'' The Ultimate Imposter commented, looking around from the edge of the rooftop. ''However, if we look from above, we can increase our chances of finding her.''

''And your chances of slipping and dying.'' Hiyoko laughed. ''Wouldn't it be funny if Mikan fell and then Ham Hands fell on top of her?''

''I'd be thankful if you don't fill my mind with such disturbing images at a time like this.'' Celestia frowned.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:2:07 PM Location:East Area-River**

Pekoyama's head raised up from the river. ''There's nothing in this river.'' She said.

''I know you like to be thorough, but this is ridiculous.'' Fuyuhiko sighed.

''You should have offered to do it for her, Fuyuhiko.'' Mahiru said with her hands on her waist.

''This degenerate male probably wants to see her in a wet shirt.'' Tenko frowned.

''I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap, bitches!'' Kuzuryu yelled. ''So shut the fuck up!''

''Watch your mouth!'' Mahiru slapped him.

Fuyuhiko glared at her. ''Who the fuck do you think you are!?'' He said with a clenched fist. ''Do you think I'm gonna let you get away with this shit!?''

Peko quickly jumped out of the water and tackled Mahiru to the ground. ''Do not touch my master, impudent woman.'' She said.

Tenko kicked Peko away. ''Are you seriously going to side with this degenerate male?'' She asked.

''Is that a challenge?'' Pekoyama grabbed her sword.

Rantaro popped out of the river. ''C'mon ladies, don't do this.'' He said. ''This is not the time to fight among ourselves.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:2:18 PM Location:Theater-Backstage**

Kyoko and Hajime were looking around.

Suddenly the heard a girl scream. ''Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!''

''That was Sayaka's voice!'' Kirigiri noticed.

''She went to the props room with Naegi.'' Hajime said. ''We better go check on them.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:2:21 PM Location:Library**

Byakuya was sitting on a table, reading a book when Oma came into the library.

''Aren't you looking for the cross-dresser?'' Kokichi asked.

''How do you know that?'' Togami asked back.

''It takes a liar to know one.'' The supreme leader smiled. ''Now answer me.''

''I'm of the opinion that acting like headless chickens is just playing Junko's game.'' The affluent student explained. ''Her and her sister are under watch, so I doubt Chihiro is in any danger. There's no need for me to bother myself with this search. Someone else will certainly find him.''

Suddenly, a bell started tolling, and they heard a high-pitched voice.

''Attention everyone!'' Monokuma said. ''A body has been discovered!''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:2:24 PM Location:Theater-Props Room**

Toko Fukawa was lying motionless on the floor. Makoto, Sayaka, and Hajime were looking at her with horrified expressions on their faces.

Kyoko was kneeling next to her, with a hand on her neck. ''It's true.'' She said somberly. ''She's dead.''

''H-how could this happen?'' Sayaka cried.

''Who would do something like this?'' Hinata muttered.

''Now then, since this is the first time, I'll explain everything.'' Monokuma said. ''When three people find a dead person, the body discovery announcement happens. After that, you'll have some time to investigate and then we'll get to the class trial. Make sure to give it your all, 'cuz you'll be beary sorry if you mess this up. Oh, and one last thing. Each of you should have a copy of the Monokuma file in your pocket now.''

''The Monokuma File?'' Makoto put a hand to his pocket and pulled out an envelope with a seal in the shape of Monokuma's face. He opened it and read what was inside.

 

_Victim: Toko Fukawa_

_Cause of Death: Blunt Force trauma to the nape of the neck. Death was instantaneous._

_Time of Death: around 1:30 PM_

_Body was found in the Props Room in the Theater_

 

''Hinata, tell Saihara and Tsumiki to come and start gathering everyone's alibis.'' Kirigiri said. ''Sayaka and Makoto, stay with me for now.''

''I don't think I'll be very useful.'' Naegi sighed.

''That's not the point.'' Kyoko explained. ''No one should be left alone in the scene of the crime. What if I was the killer? I could alter the evidence.''

''Do you really think one of us did this?'' Hajime asked.

''We're the only ones here.'' The detective replied. ''I see no other possibilities. And considering the rules of the game, it's possible that the killer had an accomplice, so crime scenes should be always guarded by at least three people.''

''A-are we really going to do this?'' Sayaka sniffed.

''I don't think we have a choice.'' Kyoko said.

 


	9. Darkness Within

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:2:44 PM Location:Graveyard**

Korekiyo and Ryoma were looking at one of the tombstones. The name Toko Fukawa was engraved on it.

''So it's happened, huh?'' Hoshi muttered. 

''I wonder how this tragedy will affect our little society.'' Kiyo hugged himself.

Leon came running. ''Guys, come to the dining hall.'' He said. ''We're trying to figure this out.''

* * *

 **Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:3:15 PM Location:Theater-Props Room**

''This is so wrong!'' Ibuki was foaming at the mouth. ''Fukawa is dead, my baby is dead, it's a massacre!''

''Your baby?'' Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

''I think he means the guitar.'' Makoto pointed to a guitar that was laying on the floor next to the corpse, broken in half. ''She was pretty fond of that one.''

''L-let's leave.'' Sayaka said. Then she grabbed Makoto with one hand and Mioda with the other and dragged them out of the room, leaving only Mikan, Shuichi, Byakuya, Oma and Kyoko inside.

Ibuki wasn't the first one to enter the room to make sure the whole thing wasn't a prank. The reactions had ranged from disbelief to screaming to crying to anger to angry cries and screams of disbelief. Some of the students had decided to spare themselves the sight of a dead body. Only Kokichi and Togami had insisted in joining the improvised investigation team.

Mikan was crouching next to the body. ''It seems the information in the Monokuma file is t-true.'' She said. ''But...''

''But it's incomplete.'' Kyoko said.

''T-that's right.'' The nurse nodded. ''In her right index finger, I've found...''

''A very tiny cut right on the tip, correct?'' Kirigiri finished.

''W-why do you even need me!?'' Tsumiki shouted. ''You a-already know everything. I knew I would be useless.''

''Don't say that.'' Kyoko said. ''One person can make a mistake, but it's unlikely for two people to make the same mistake. That's why it's good to have people to contrast conclusions with. What do you think, Saihara?''

''This is really not my field of expertise.'' Shuichi sighed. ''I'm used to figure out people's secret lovers, not murderers.''

''It's not so different.'' Kirigiri replied. ''It's still a matter of gathering clues and building logical reasonings to arrive at the most likely truth. Only one of the clues happens to be a dead body.''

''Woah.'' Kochiki smiled. ''That's a pretty creepy thing to say, you know.''

''In any case, I don't see how that wound could be related to the murder.'' Shuichi said as he put a finger to his chin. ''I'm more concerned with the scissors. There's one on the floor and Fukawa is holding another in her left hand.''

''They're not the only ones.'' Kyoko added. ''She has more strapped to her legs.''

''You've lifted her skirt?'' Oma asked. ''Just for the record, you don't fuck corpses, right?''

''Are you here to help us or just to spout nonsense?'' Kirigiri glared at him.

''You should know the answer to that by now.'' The Ultimate Supreme Leader deadpanned.

''What do you think, Togami?'' Saihara asked. ''What's up with all these scissors? The one in the floor even has some blood on it. Did she use it to defend herself?''

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny had barely spoken a word. He had just been staring at Toko's body with a thoughtful expression. ''Could that really have been the truth?'' He wondered aloud.

* * *

 **Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:3:29 PM Location:Restaurant-Dining Hall**

Himiko and Gundham entered the dining hall, followed closely by Sayaka, Ibuki and Makoto.

Hajime pointed at Tanaka's left eye, that was covered by a black eyepatch. ''What's up with that?'' He asked.

''It must be a cosplay.'' Tsumugi suggested.

''Does this idiot think he's a pirate now?'' Saionji mocked.

''Eyepatchs are cool.'' Mioda commented. ''I should start wearing one.''

''You fools!'' Gundham shouted. ''This is no eyepatch. This is the seventh seal of Pandemonium. I have unlocked the eye of destruction! However, to control such infinite power is a challenge even for one such as I. That is why I must keep it sealed, lest the world face utter annihilation!''

''Gonta not follow.'' Gokuhara said with a confused expression.

''It's just Gundham doing Gundham stuff.'' Akane shrugged.

''Who gives a shit?'' Fuyuhiko scoffed. ''Are all these bastards here yet? I'm sick of waiting.''

''Asahina and Ogami are still watching over Ikusaba and Enoshima.'' The fat Togami said. ''Kyoko, Shuichi, that scrawny Doppleganger, Mikan and Oma are at the crime scene. Fujisaki is still missing and Fukawa is sadly no longer among us. Everyone else, however, is indeed here. Now then, let's discuss our alibis.''

''Are we seriously going to this?'' Mahiru bit her lip. ''How can we just accept that one of us is dead and it was also one of us that killed her?''

''You say that like we have any other option.'' Celeste said. ''It is our lives that are at stake here, dear.''

''Maybe she'd rather deny reality and die.'' Maki said coldly.

''I, too, am not comfortable with this.'' Keebo said. ''Toko might not have been very sociable, but she was our partner at Hope's Peak. Treating her death so lightly is distasteful.''

''Leave the grieving for later!'' Nekomaru yelled. ''If we don't figure this shit out, we're dead too.''

''We gotta find Chihiro quick, too.'' Mondo clenched his fist. ''If something happens to her 'cause y'all wasting time with bullshit I'm gonna fucking kill you off one by one.''

''Are you two fucking or something?'' Miu laughed.

''We're all gonna die anyway!'' Soda yelled. He was in a corner, hugging Yasuhiro in terror.

''The end is here!'' The Clairvoyant added.

''Calm down, you two.'' Angie said with smile. ''Atua is assuring me it's not our time yet.''

''Shall we start with our alibis, then?'' Korekiyo asked. ''I was with Ryoma at the time of the crime. We were searching for Fujisaki, as I assume most of us were doing.''

''That's true.'' Hoshi said. ''It couldn't be one of us.''

''I can vouch for Miss Sonia's innocence!'' Kazuichi shouted. ''We were together the whole time.''

''The fuck are you saying, dumbass?'' Miu frowned. ''You were with me. And with ADHD singer and one of the gangster guys with anger management issues. The tall one. I don't remember Her Royal Kinkiness there, though.''

''You should really have learned their names by now.'' Kaede said with sweat dropping from her forehead.

''Then what was this degenerate male talking about?'' Tenko glared at Soda.

''You do not need to lie for my sake, Kazuichi.'' Sonia said. ''I am afraid I lack an alibi. I was searching for Chihiro on my own.''

''Me, Pekoyama, Kuzuryu, Koizumi and Tenko were together.'' Rantaro said.

''I was with Maki Roll, Mikan, the fat Togami, Saionji and Celeste.'' Kaito said.

''Keebo and I were together.'' Chiaki said.

''I was with Shuichi.'' Kaede said.

''Me and Gundham were searching for Chihiro around the beach.'' Himiko said.

''Coach and me were in the gym.'' Akane said.

''Hinata, Kyoko, Makoto and me were also together.'' Sayaka said.

''Hina and Sakura have been with Mukuro and Junko all the time.'' Makoto said.

''Indeed.'' Byakuya nodded. ''That leaves only Oma, that Togami wannabe, Sonia, Hagakure, Yamada, Kuwata, Ishimaru, Nagito, Teruteru, Shirogane, Tojo, Yonaga and Gokuhara. And I guess we should count Chihiro too. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?''

''I guess it's natural that trash like me would become a suspect.'' Komaeda muttered.

''I didn't do it, okay?'' Hanamura said, sweating. ''In fact, Fukawa is probably still alive. I won't believe she's gone until I see her dead body.''

''You went to check it earlier, dude.'' Leon said.

''Nope.'' Teruretu shook his head. ''That was a dream.''

''Please don't try to deny reality like that, Hanamura.'' Taka said. ''It could derail the investigation.''

 ''I may be one of them, but I'm glad the list of suspects is relatively short.'' Kirumi said. ''It makes everything much easier for everyone.''

''What do you mean it makes thing easier!?'' Kaito yelled. ''I don't care if you don't have alibis! I will believe in you guys no matter what!''

''I'm moved, Mr. Momota.'' Hifumi said with tears in his eyes.

''That is quite an irrational stance to take.'' Peko crossed her arms. ''If there is truly a murderer among us, it's dangerous to let them on the loose, even if Monokuma is bluffing about killing us.''

''Didn't you hear me just now?!'' Momota clenched his fist. ''I'm 100% sure no one here is a murderer. I have no doubt about the innocence of everyone.''

''I understand how you feel but...don't you think having no doubts is...pointless?'' Chiaki put on her hoodie. ''In order to truly believe in something, you need to doubt it first. Otherwise, there's no meaning in it. I think.''

''Woah.'' Hagakure said with his eyes wide open. ''That was deep, man. Didn't expect that from her.''

''Also, even if it's a friend that does it, we should never forgive killing.'' Nanami added. ''Because if we forget killing is wrong, it'll happen again.''

''We can't let this happen again!'' Kaede shouted. ''We just have to do our best! If Monokuma thinks we're gonna give up, he has another thing coming.''

While Kaede was still talking, a bell started tolling, and a familiar voice echoed through the island.

''I'm tired of waiting.'' Monokuma said. ''It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Everyone reunite in the Debate Chamber. Remember that not going means punishment!''

 


	10. Class Trial

**Day:March 22 nd Time:4:00 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

Everyone was sitting in their assigned seats, except for Toko and Fujisaki. Chihiro's seat was empty, but Fukawa's was occupied by a plushy version of her with the neck broken. Sonia tried to move away the distasteful doll but it instantly teleported back to the seat from her hand.

A small version of Monokuma appeared on the table. ''Please don't mess with the decorations, Miss Nevermind.'' He said. ''I put a lot of effort in that. It's only fair that we pay homage to the fallen, am I right? Puhuhuhu!''

''You're disgusting.'' Peko glared at him.

''I think it's cute.'' Junko giggled.

''You better shut up before I give you a black eye, you sick bitch!'' Fuyuhiko shouted.

''Is Chihiro going to be alright?'' Makoto pointed to the empty seat.

''Who knows?'' The bear shrugged. ''I won't be punishing him if that's what you're worried about. Justified absences are fine.''

''I'm relieved he won't be punished, but I don't like the sound of 'Justified Absence'.'' Sakura said with her arms crossed.

''Why are you guys calling Chihiro a him all of a sudden?'' Himiko asked.

''You don't know?'' Monokuma tilted his head. ''Fujisaki is actually a boy! Not that it matters right now. Now then, let's start the Class Trial!''

''Wait!'' Ibuki yelled. ''You can't drop that info bomb and go on just like that! This is big news! My entire world has changed! How can I tell male from female from now on!?''

'''I'll start with a basic explanation.'' Monokuma ignored her. ''The rules are very easy to understand. You discuss the murder for a while and then each of you votes for whoever you think did it. If you choose the right fella, they are the one that gets punished, but if you pick the wrong one, then everyone else gets the ax. In that case, the culprit can choose one other person to be spared, and they get to escape and live happily ever after. See? Easy peasy.''

''This is gonna be so fun!'' Junko bounced happily.

''Why don't we just vote for that crazy chick and get it over with?'' Soda suggested.

''Sure, blame the psycho for everything.'' Enoshima pouted.

''Junko didn't do it.'' Mukuro said.

''That's true.'' Hina frowned. ''Me and Sakura can confirm her alibi and Mukuro's.''

''But it's still their fault, right?'' Leon asked with his arms crossed. ''Shouldn't we hold them accountable?''

''Only the one that does the deed counts as the murderer.'' Monokuma said. ''Anything else that happens is irrelevant.''

''I can't forgive them, either.'' Chiaki put on her hoodie. ''But we have to focus on finding Toko's killer.''

''If Enoshima has an alibi, perhaps we should focus instead on who lacks one.'' Kiyo said as he raised his finger.

''If I recall correctly, that would be Kokichi, Byakuya, Sonia, Hagakure, Yamada, Kuwata, Ishimaru, Komaeda, Hanamura, Tsumugi, Angie, Gonta, Fujisaki and yours truly.'' Kirumi listed.

''That's way too many people.'' Akane said. ''My head hurts just trying to remember all those names.''

''You should have learned the names of your school companions already!'' Taka yelled.

''Owari has a point.'' Keebo said. ''Is there any way to make that list smaller? Or maybe someone is particularly suspicious?''

''I think Oma is pretty suspicious.'' Teruteru said as he combed his hair.

''That's because I did it.'' Kokichi smiled. ''I confess.''

''For real!?'' Tenko flailed her arms.

''Please ignore Kokichi.'' Kaede said, sweating. ''It'll makes things easier. I apologize for the trouble he could cause.''

''You don't need to act like you're his mom or something.'' Mahiru put her hands on her hips. ''He's a grown boy already. He's responsible for his own actions.''

''I'd say the most suspicious of those fourteen people is Fujisaki.'' Rantaro put a thumb to his chin. ''After all, he's not even here.''

''His absence is quite unsettling.'' Sonia said.

''No fucking way Chihiro iced someone.'' Mondo said. ''He doesn't have that in him.''

''Who knows, though?'' Celeste said as she played with her hair. ''You can never be sure you know people as well as you think.''

''Would a soy boy like him be even capable of doing it?'' Iruma asked. ''Physically, I mean.''

''That would depend on how it was done.'' The fat Togami adjusted his glasses. ''Even the weakest person can murder anyone with the right method.''

''Toko hit in neck, right?'' Gonta said.

''That's what the Monokuma file said!'' Nekomaru yelled. ''But it didn't tell us the weapon!''

''Of course not!'' Monokuma said. ''That would spoil all the fun.''

''Wasn't there a broken guitar next to the body?'' Nagito said.

''You mean Ibuki's guitar?'' Sayaka asked. ''Do you think it's the murder weapon?''

''The fact that it's broken seems to indicate so.'' Byakuya said.

''Oh, no!'' Ibuki started foaming at the mouth. ''Nonononono. I'm a suspect now!? Are you gonna send me to the gallows!? Is this how Ibuki ends!? This is the worst day ever and it keeps getting worse! I should've stayed in my room!''

''You have an alibi, idiot.'' Maki glared at her. ''The killer probably picked it in the props room.''

''But does such an ordinary instrument contain the power required to slay a mortal?'' Gundham asked.

''It's hard to imagine someone like Fujisaki using that to kill.'' Ryoma said.

''I-it's not really a matter of strength.'' Mikan said as she played with her fingers. ''The nape of the neck is a very vulnerable area. If it comes from the wrong angle and lands in the wrong place, even a relatively weak hit can cause instant death.''

''In other words, anyone could have done it.'' Hajime sighed. ''I guess we're back to square one. Anyone has any other ideas?''

''Why don't we ask Atua?'' Hiro suggested.

''He's sleeping.'' Yonaga replied.

''What a lame god.'' Saionji laughed. ''Are we sure that's not just what she calls her electric toothbrush or something?''

''You will be punished for that, devil child.'' Angie said with a smile.

''What about Sayaka, then?'' Hagakure said. ''She's a psychic, right?''

''I only say that as a joke.'' Sayaka chuckled. ''Or maybe not. But I really don't know who killed Toko.''

''Perhaps we should approach this from other angle.'' Kyoko said. ''We should try to figure out why Toko was killed.''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Hiyoko glared at her. ''Because some idiot believed that bear's crap.''

''That would be the most obvious answer.'' Kirigiri smiled. ''But not necessarily the right one. First things first, I'd like to draw your attention to the numerous scissors found at the crime scene.''

''Scissors?'' Himiko asked.

''Yeah.'' Shuichi nodded. ''We found one on the floor and Fukawa had another one in her hand. She had several more strapped to her legs, too. Without a doubt, she was the one that brought them there.''

''Why would anyone need so many scissors?'' Tsumugi asked. ''Even I don't use that many to make my cosplays.''

''That's a good question.'' Kyoko said. ''I have some hypotheses, but I lack the information needed to reach a conclusion. I was hoping some of you could clear this particular mystery.''

''Genocide Jack.'' Sonia said with her eyes wide open. ''Scissors are his trademark weapon.''

''Genocide Jack?'' Angie asked. ''I don't like the sound of that. Atua doesn't, either.''

''Genocide Jack is a serial killer whose existence has been kept from the public.'' Togami explained. ''He's known for using scissors as a weapon and pinning his victims on walls. Also, he's been acting in the proximity of Hope's Peak Academy lately. Taking everything into account, we can safely assume that the true identity of this murderous fiend is...Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy!''

''You're saying Toko was a serial killer!?'' Mondo screamed. ''Are you fucking high!?''

''Isn't that conclusion too much of a leap?'' Kyoko put her finger to her cheek. ''All the evidence is circumstantial.''

''Under normal circumstances, it would be.'' The Ultimate Affluent Progeny adjusted his glasses. ''However, Toko herself told me as much yesterday.''

''What!?'' Kaito shouted. ''You knew that and didn't tell anyone!? Do you even know what teamwork is?''

''Needless to say, I didn't believe her.'' Byakuya frowned. ''I thought she just wanted attention. But this incident has made me reconsider it. I'm now convinced she was telling the truth. Apparently, it was some sort of split personality.''

''I was classmates with a serial killer!?'' Hiro shouted with fear in his eyes. ''Man, that's creepy.''

''Quite interesting, indeed.'' Kiyo hugged himself. ''Humanity always keeps surprising me.''

''As shocking as it may be, does it really matter right now?'' Pekoyama asked.

''Everything matters.'' Kirigiri smiled. ''Remember what I said earlier. If Toko was a serial killer, it's possible she was the one who attacked first.''

''Which would mean the motive for this murder is...self-defense.'' Sonia said.

''In a court of law, that would change everything!'' Taka clenched his fist.

''This is no court, though.'' Rantaro crossed his arms. ''We only have to figure out who did it, not why. So does it really change anything?''

''Yes, it does.'' Shuichi put a finger to his chin. ''Because it means that there was a fight. Furthermore, one of the scissors at the crime scene had blood on it. Since that was Fukawa's weapon, it's safe to assume that the killer didn't walk away unscathed. That is a vital clue to find the culprit.''

''But no one here is injured.'' Akane crossed her arms in thought.

''Injuries can be hidden.'' Saihara said. ''There's one person here whose appearance has changed since the last time I saw them. Can you please take off that eyepatch...Gundham Tanaka!?'' The detective pointed at him.

 


	11. Punishment Time

**Day:March 22 nd Time:4:45 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

''Have you gone mad, human!?'' Tanaka laughed. ''Were I to unleash the power contained within my eye, this mortal realm would collapse onto itself and vanish from existence!''

''This is not the time to fuck around, Gundham!'' Fuyuhiko yelled. ''If you don't take it off yourself, I'll do it myself!''

''You dare challenge me?'' Tanaka frowned. ''Come forth, my Four Dark Devas of destruction!''

Before anything could happen, Angie ran behind him and took his eyepatch from behind. ''Atua will reveal your true nature!'' She shouted.

''What does Atua have to do with that?'' Hifumi muttered.

Everyone looked intensely at Gundham. All there was where his left eye should be was an empty socket and a small scar.

''Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!'' Hina screamed as she covered her mouth.

''That's not right!'' Mioda looked away. ''That's not right at all.''

''G-gundham...what happened to you?'' Sonia asked with tears in her eyes. ''Don't tell me...''

''Well, Tanaka?'' Shuichi said. ''Can you tell us what happened to your eye?''

''Hahahahahahahahahaha!'' Gundham laughed. ''You insist on doing battle against me, I see. So be it, then. Let us fight with our very lives at stake. However, I must warn you. My evil goes far beyond the comprehension of the likes of you, detective.''

''Gundham...'' Chiaki said. ''Don't do this, please. Just tell us the truth.''

''Here's is the truth you seek!'' Tanaka grabbed his scarf. ''I got this scar when trying to subdue a beast from the underworld. Do you think a mere human could do this to me? Preposterous!''

''The fuck is this edgelord talking about now?'' Miu asked.

''I think he means that he got injured trying to tame a wild animal.'' Tsumugi said.

''But I didn't program any wild animals.'' Enoshima said in a cutesy voice,

''You're still denying it, huh?'' Shuichi looked down. ''In that case, I'll have to prove it. Besides the hit to the neck, Fukawa had another injury.''

''You're talking about the small cut in her finger, right?'' Mikan said.

''Yeah.'' Saihara nodded. ''At first I was really confused. If there was a fight, what kind of weapon could cause that? But now it seems obvious. It was the teeth of hamster. One of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction did it! They were your partners in crime!''

''Hahahahahaha!'' Gundham smirked. ''Nicely done.''

''Are you admitting it?'' Mahiru looked away.

''Gundham is the killer?'' Soda grimaced. ''This can't be real.''

''Indeed, it was me who slayed Fukawa.'' Tanaka closed his eyes. ''But make no mistake, that was no mere human. It was a bloodthirsty demon I faced. Her skills with those scissors were well worthy of praise. Even so, attacking the Supreme Overlord of Ice could only lead to her demise. Fuhahahaha!''

''I guess that wasn't really Fukawa.'' Ryoma adjusted his beanie. ''It must have been her other side, Genocide Jack.''

''So now what?'' Leon said. ''Do we just vote?''

''Go ahead!'' Gundham laughed. ''I fear not hell, for I'm destined to rule it with an iron fist!''

''But I really don't want him to be punished for something he did in self-defense.'' Sayaka said with a sad a expression.

''Those are the rules.'' Mukuro said. ''It's him or us.''

''You have no right to talk!'' Nekomaru yelled.

''There's something bothering me.'' Hajime frowned. ''From the way Gundham's describing it, it sounds like he and his hamsters were facing Fukawa after she attacked him. But she was killed by a hit with a guitar to the back of her neck. If Genocide Jack was really so skilled, how did Gundham manage to pick the guitar and hit her from behind?''

''That's a good point.'' Kyoko nodded. ''I've been thinking about that, and my conclusion is that the person that killed Toko might not have been the same person that was fighting her. That's what the state of the crime scene tells me.''

''Then Gundham is innocent?'' Hiyoko tilted her head. ''I knew he was too much of an idiot to kill someone.''

''If it wasn't him, then who is the culprit?'' Sakura asked.

''You know the answer, Saihara?'' Kirigiri said. ''You've realized it too, haven't you?''

Shuichi closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

''What wrong, Shuichi?'' Gonta asked.

''He doesn't want to accept the truth.'' Kyoko said. ''But it's a detective's duty to reveal it, even if they may not like it. Please think back to our alibis. If Tanaka was truly fighting Toko, there's someone who lied about them. Isn't that right...Himiko Yumeno!?'' Kirigiri pointed her finger at her.

''What a pain.'' Himiko sighed.

''I see.'' Keebo put a hand to his mouth. ''Himiko said earlier that she and Tanaka were together on the beach, looking for Fujisaki. But that's impossible now that we know Tanaka was at the crime scene.''

''Himiko and Gundham have been spending a lot of time together lately.'' Kaede grabbed her arm. ''It's natural that she'd lie to protect him. I guess she wasn't with him at the time of the crime...''

''Or maybe that part was not a lie.'' Kyoko closed her eyes. ''Perhaps the only thing they lied about was their whereabouts, and they actually were together at the time of the crime.''

''That would explain how Fukawa was attacked from behind while facing Gundham.'' The Ultimate Imposter adjusted his glasses. ''In that case, the killer is...''

''Exactly.'' Kirigiri said. ''It wasn't Yumeno proctecting Tanaka, it was Tanaka protecting Yumeno. She's the one that actually killed Toko!''

''Nonsense!'' Gundham screamed. ''It was me who put an end to that murderous fiend! It was a battle of the foulest! A deathly match to decide who shall keep on terrorizing this plain of existence!''

''Give it up already, Gundham.'' Himiko pulled the wing of her hat down. ''I'm tired of this.''

''Himiko!?'' Tenko screamed. ''This is all a joke, right?''

''Kyoko is right.'' Yumeno admitted. ''I did it. But..I didn't mean to.''

* * *

**Day:March 22 nd Time:1:23 PM Location:Theater-Props Room**

Gundham, Toko and Himiko were looking for Chihiro.

''I have to go to the bathroom.'' Yumeno said as she walked towards the door. ''I'll be back in a minute.''

''Do not trouble yourself.'' Tanaka said as she left. ''My eyes can see what a thousand can not.''

''What are you planning to do with me!?'' Toko shouted all of a sudden. ''There's a reason you've let me come with you, right?''

''I do not concern myself with the affairs of mortals.'' Gundham replied.

''You're the wolf, aren't you!?'' Fukawa pointed her finger at him. ''You're planning to kill me! Now that we're alone, it's your chance. Just get it over with!''

''Be quiet, human!'' The breeder frowned. ''Those cries are pathetic, even for a mortal. I have no intention of slaying anyone today.''

Suddenly, Toko sneezed and Gundham saw her face changing. Her eyes went red ans she stuck her tongue out of her mouth.

''Huh?'' She said. ''Where am I?'' She looked at Tanaka. ''What is this? A pretty boy with insane fashion sense? Me likey!''

She pulled out a pair of scissors from under her skirt and attacked Gundham's neck. He barely dodged, but she pulled another pair with her other hand and hit him in the left eye.

''Kuh!'' Tanaka screamed. ''This is a dangerous opponent. Maga-Z, lend me your power!''

The hamster jumped out of his scarf and bit the tip of Fukawa's right index finger.

''Ah!'' Toko screamed and dropped the scissors.

That moment, Himiko came back. She didn't know what was going on, but she saw Fukawa attacking Gundham, who was bleeding from his eye. She picked up the first thing she saw that could be used as weapon, ran towards her, closed her eyes and swung it as hard as she could. She felt the guitar breaking in her hands.

When she opened her eyes, Fukawa was lying motionless on the floor, and Gundham was next to her, checking her pulse. ''This woman has moved on to another realm.'' He announced.

That was the end for Toko Fukawa.

Himiko started shaking and tearing up. ''I-I just wanted to stop her.'' She dropped the broken half of the guitar. ''I didn't think t-that could kill her. It's an accident! I swear it's an a-accident!''

''Calm down, little one.'' Gundham said as he dug through a box of costume accessories. ''I know you lack murderous intent. However, Fukawa is dead nonetheless.''

''W-what I'm gonna do now?'' Yumeno sobbed.

''I, too, am responsible for this turn of events.'' Tanaka found an eyepatch and covered his left eye with it, after cleaning the blood with a handkerchief. ''If you're willing to make a deal with a hell spawn, I will help you bury this secret into oblivion.''

* * *

**Day:March 22 nd Time:5:15 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

''I'm sorry!'' Himiko started crying. ''I just wanted to help, but...I murdered someone instead.''

''But you saved Gundham, didn't you?'' Makoto said. ''Can we really call it a murder?''

''No.'' Maki said. ''That's not what a murder is. A murder is colder than that.''

''Of course it's a murder.'' Monokuma said. ''Fukawa is gone, you know. Do you really thing her death should be ignored and go unpunished?''

''She was a serial killer.'' Teruteru said, sweating. ''Maybe it's for the best that she's gone.''

''Perhaps she was just sick.'' Kirumi said. ''We should refrain from speaking ill of the dead.''

''In any case, the mystery has been solved.'' Celestia said as she played with her hair. ''What is left for us to do?''

''I'm glad you ask!'' Monokuma raised his paw. ''It's time to vote! A touchscreen will appear before you. All you have to do is select whoever you think is the culprit.''

''I don't want to vote for Himiko.'' Kaede bit her lips. ''She doesn't deserve it.''

''That's true.'' Oma said in tears. ''This is really unfair!''

''Please don't despair now.'' Nagito said. ''This is the time to cling onto hope and chose the only path forward. Yumeno has given up already, so her getting away would only lead to despair. For her and for Fukawa, we must chose hope.''

''Shut up.'' Hiyoko frowned. ''This is not the time for one of your stupid rants.''

''Stop chichatting and vote already!'' Monokuma shouted.

* * *

**Voting Results**

Himiko Yumeno: 30

Junko Enoshima: 10

Abstention: 5

Gundham Tanaka: 1

* * *

**Day:March 22 nd Time:5:30 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

''You got it right!'' Monokuma said happily. ''The culprit this time was Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician!''

''I'm not a magician, I'm a mage.'' Himiko pouted.

''And a very skilled one.'' Gundham said. ''So why did you choose to reveal the sealing curse we casted together upon this case. With our powers combined, we would have never been defeated.''

''My magic is the real deal, not a parlor trick.'' Yumeno adjusted her hat. ''It shouldn't be used to scam people.''

''Girl, that was a cool thing to say!'' Ibuki shouted. ''You have my respect, sis.''

''I'm sorry, Himiko.'' Shuichi muttered. ''It's my fault you were found out.''

''But Himiko was just protecting Tanaka!'' Tenko yelled. ''That's not really a crime, right? You can't punish her for that!''

''Oh, you bet I can.'' Monokuma said. ''In fact, It's punishment time!''

''What a pain.'' Himiko sighed.

Just then, a trapdoor opened under her seat and she fell down. A giant TV screen appeared in the middle of the room and showed everyone Himiko's punishment.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Himiko has been found guilty.**

**Time for the Punishment**

Himiko and Monokuma were on stage. Monokuma was wearing a top hat, and Himiko was inside a rectangular magic sword box, with her hands tied behind her back. She was too short for it, so she was standing on a stool. Her head was coming out from the upper side of the box. The box's door was divided in three parts. Monokuma closed the two upper ones, so only the stool and Himiko's legs below the knee were visible.

**No Tricks, No Gimmicks!**

**Ultimate ~~Magician~~ Mage**

**Himiko Yumeno's Execution: Executed**

Monokuma pulled out a long sword and stabbed the box in one of the sides. Himiko let out a yelp and the tip of the sword came out on the other side, covered in blood. Then the bear stabbed another sword from the back, and it came out in the front. Blood started coming out of Himiko's mouth. He stabbed yet another one from the front, but from an upwards angle. Himiko started frantically moving his legs and kicked the stool away, but the swords were already holding her in place. Monokuma kept repeating the process from every side and angle possible, until he had stabbed a total of ten swords. Blood kept dripping to the bottom part of the box.

Finally, he opened the upper side of the box. Himiko was completely covered in blood. There was a sword stabbing each of her shoulders from above and coming out from her elbows, another that entered through her chest and came out from her back, and one that went from her back to her stomach. There was also a sword stabbing each of her knees, one from behind and one from the front. Another sword was piercing both of her ankles from the left side, and yet another one came from behind, went through her tied hands and came out from the middle of her chest. The last two swords pierced her feet, one from behind and and one from the front.

Himiko was wheezing and puffing. She seemed barely conscious, but still alive. Monokuma closed the upper parts of the box again and pulled out a saw. He started sawing away at the box right where Himiko's midsection would be. Once he got to her flesh, she started screaming. He kept sawing until the box was eventually split in half. The upper part, with Himiko's now motionless head coming out of it, fell to the floor. The bottom part stayed still. Only the lower parts of of Himiko's legs were visible, still held in place by the swords. Copious amounts of blood were coming from both halves of the box.

Monokuma turned to the camera with a smile and made a little bow.

That was the end for Himiko Yumeno.

 


	12. Aftermath

**Day:March 22 nd Time:5:45 PM Location:Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

Everybody had stood up from their seats to watch the execution.

''H-Himiko...'' Tenko fell to her knees, with her eyes wide open and completely pale.

''I-I don't believe this!'' Teruteru shouted. ''I refuse to believe it!''

''What kind of fucked-up punishment was that!?'' Fuyuhiko yelled.

''Overkill doesn't even begin to describe it.'' Rantaro said.

''I shouldn't have watched 'till the end.'' Ibuki foamed at the mouth. ''Can't unsee! Can't unsee!''

All the students had watched the whole thing. They couldn't help but stare at the final moments of their schoolmate. Some yelled, others cried, others barely avoided puking and others just looked silently at the screen. In the end, they all had somber expressions on their faces. All but one.

''10 out of 10!'' Junko laughed and clapped. ''Would despair again!''

''You bitch!'' Mondo clenched his fist. ''If you weren't a girl, I'd beat the shit out of you right here!''

''Well, I don't have that problem!'' Akane jumped at Junko.

But before she could reach her, Mukuro jumped in the air and kicked her in the stomach with enough force to send her flying against the wall.

''Akane!'' Nekomaru threw a punch against Ikusaba's face, but she stopped it with both of her hands. ''Tch. You're stronger than you look.''

''Yes.'' The soldier replied coldly.

''Who cares how strong she is!?'' Leon clenched both of his fists. ''It's forty against two! There's no way we can lose!''

''True.'' Enoshima said with a depressed expression. ''There's no way we can beat you all. But what will you do afterwards? I don't mind if you kill me, but then it'll be considered murder, and you'll be executed like poor Yumeno.''

''I don't wanna go out like that!'' Soda screamed in terror.

''Using the rules of your game to protect yourself, huh?'' Byakuya muttered. ''How clever.''

''I fear not death!'' Gumdhan shouted with a glare. ''You're far too wicked even for the deepest pit of hell. I shall exile you from existence itself!''

''Stop it, Gundham!'' Chiaki said with an uncharacteristic serious expression. ''We should never ever kill. Even if it's someone like her.''

''Chiaki is right.'' Sonia sobbed. ''I was terrified that you would be the one getting killed. You must not risk your life any further.''

''Hmph.'' Tanaka closed his eye. ''You women are too weak of heart.''

''But what do we do with them, then?'' Hiro asked, sweating. ''We can't just let them roam around free, can we?''

''We should hang them by their thumbs or something.'' Hiyoko said with a glare. ''They deserve that much at least.''

''We can do whatever we want with them, but that won't bring back Himiko or Fukawa.'' Tsumugi said.

''But we can let our anger out on them, at least.'' Oma smirked and put a finger to his mouth.

''Hell yeah!'' Miu shouted. ''Let's torture these cunts!''

''That sounds...despairful.'' Junko started drooling.

''If she's going to enjoy it, that won't make her any less dangerous.'' Maki said.

''Indeed.'' Celeste looked to the side. ''Perhaps we should merely tie them up and leave them somewhere. There was a jail cell around here if I recall.''

''There is one in the Police Station.'' Keebo said.''Unfortunately, Ogami broke the lock on the door.''

''My apologies.'' Sakura said. ''However, my strength is on your side. I'll give it my all to defeat these fiends.''

''I don't think a fight is in our best interest.'' Pekoyama said with her arms crossed. ''Ikusaba is the Ultimate Soldier. She has both the skill and predisposition to kill at least a person before we can overwhelm her with numbers.''

''I do.'' Mukuro nodded.

''Peko is right.'' The Ultimate Imposter adjusted his glasses. ''The risk of someone dying far outweighs the potential benefits of restraining them. After all, they're as bound by the rules of this game as the rest of us.''

''What do you mean?'' Makoto asked.

''If they were to kill someone, they would also be executed.'' Kyoko explained. ''Also, I'm sure Junko wants to see this game play out until the end. She won't risk her life so early. As of now, I don't see her existence as a problem.''

''So are we seriously just gonna let them go scot-free?'' Hajime frowned.

''It's alright.'' Angie closed her eyes. ''Atua closed her eyes. ''Atua will punish them in due time for taking the life of one of his servants.''

''Did you hear that, Mukuro!?'' Junko hugged her sister, who blushed. ''We can go free!''

''Just...just go away already.'' Kaede said with tears rolling down her cheeks. ''I don't want to be in the same room with you.''

''Fine, fine...'' Enoshima walked towards the door and dragged Ikusaba behind her. ''I'll let you crybabies sulk over your dead friend for a while.'' She turned her head and winked as she crossed the doorway. ''See you in the next class trial.''

''Maybe we should have beaten her up.'' Hina said with a pout after Junko left.

''H-himiko...'' Tenko muttered. She was still kneeling on the floor, still too shocked to even cry.

''Ms. Chabashira doesn't seem to be taking this very well.'' Hifumi said.

''Of course she isn't, idiot!'' Sayaka fell on her knees, crying. ''How could anyone be alright after that!? Her best friend just died horribly in front of her! If that happened to one of my bandmates, I...''

''We can't give in to despair now.'' Nagito said. ''For the people who died, we have to keep following the path of hope.''

''Shut up, Komaeda.'' Shuichi said with tears in his eyes. ''There's no way you understand our pain. That was our classmate that just got brutally murdered. And it was us that sent her to the gallows, even though all she did was protect someone.''

''I'm sorry!'' Mikan yelled. ''It's all because of my autopsy!''

''It not Mikan fault.'' Gonta cried. ''But Himiko friend. We all sad.''

''Himiko was a good girl.'' Korekiyo said. ''She didn't deserve a death like this.''

''I actually agree with Komaeda.'' Kaito clenched his fist. ''We can't give up now! That's just letting Enoshima win! For our fallen comrades, we shouldn't stay sulking here! There has to be something else we can do!''

''That's right.'' Mahiru said. ''We still haven't found Fujisaki, right? We can't abandon he...him.''

''Do you seriously believe he's still alive after what we've just seen?'' Ryoma adjusted his beanie.

''I'm gonna keep looking for him until I find him, one way or the other.'' Mondo said. ''And if he's really dead, I'm gonna make damn sure someone pays for it.''

''Even if you believe that this search is pointless, I think we should all occupy ourselves with something else.'' Kirumi said with a furrowed brow. ''Thinking about Himiko's fate any further will only poison our brains with loathsome thoughts.''

''Let's do it, then!'' Taka yelled, with his fist clenched and tears in his eyes. ''For Toko and Yumeno, let's move forward! That's what schoolmates should do!''

 


	13. Loose Wolf

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:8:00 PM Location:Gaming House-Casino**

Rantaro, Celestia, Nagito, Fuyuhiko, Peko and the Ultimate Imposter were sitting around a table, playing poker. Fuyuhiko and Nagito were tied in first place with 1000 points, Celeste followed them with 500, then Peko with 300, and lastly Rantaro and the fat Togami with 100 each.

''This day has been a roller-coaster, hasn't it?'' Rantaro commented.

''That is quite the understatement.'' Pekoyama said.

''If nobody's gonna start the bets, I'll go.'' Fuyuhiko said with a smirk. ''I'm gonna go all-in with my 1000. Let's see if any of you bastards has the balls to go for this.''

''I'm about to lose.'' Togami said. ''I won't risk calling that.''

''I'll go all in, too.'' Nagito said as he pushed his chips towards the center on the table.

''Crap!'' Kuzuryu shouted. ''Last time he did that, this asshole had five fucking tens. I better fold them.''

''I will fold as well.'' Peko said.

''In that case, I will match Nagito's bet.'' Celeste said with a smile.

''Me too.'' Rantaro said. ''Might as well lose already. I kinda want to go for a walk.''

''Let us show our cards, shall we?'' Celeste said as she threw her cards on the table. She had two sevens.

''Looks like you win.'' Nagito said as he showed his hand. He had two threes.

''Are you fucking serious!?'' Fuyuhiko stood up. ''Who the hell goes all-in with two goddamn threes!?''

''Nagito is not good at risk management.'' Celeste rested her chin on her hands. ''And his luck is extremely predictable as well. As long as you're familiar with him, he's the easiest opponent you can find.''

''Shit!'' Kuzuryu frowned. ''I had three fucking kings! What a waste.''

''Even if we're classmates, I'm not really surprised that you don't know me at all.'' Nagito sighed. ''Who would ever pay any attention to a nobody like me?''

''Have you guys forgotten about me?'' Rantaro showed his hand. He had three queens.

''Oh!'' Celeste put a hand to her mouth. ''It seems I was severely underestimating you. Your poker face is outstanding.''

''Goddammit!'' Fuyuhiko kicked his chair and walked away. ''I could have beaten that, too!''

Pekoyama silently stood up and followed him.

''Jeez.'' Amami said. ''What a sore loser.''

''I'd expect as such from the Kuzuryu family.'' Byakuya said. ''For all their power, they're but vulgar criminals. It is foolish to expect good manners from the king of the scum. The Togami family, on the other hand, is famous for our grace in every situation.''

Celeste grabbed a cup of red wine from the table and took a sip. ''I must ask, why do you insist on pretending to be someone you aren't?''

''I could ask you the same question.'' Togami smirked.

''I beg your pardon?'' Ludemberg gagged on the wine.

''Thanks to my talent, I'm quite good at telling when people are hiding behind a facade.'' The imposter adjusted his glasses. ''I'm sure your true identity is not Celestia Ludenberg. So what is your real name?''

Celestia crushed the cup in her hand. ''Oops.'' She said with a smile. ''My hand slipped.''

''That is not what just happened.'' Rantaro deadpanned.

''I any case, I should go see Tsumiki.'' The gambler stood up. ''I might have gotten a dangerous cut. I'd rather not die because of such a trivial thing.''

''You ultimates never cease to amaze.'' Nagito smiled. ''You're all such interesting characters.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:8:54 PM Location:School-Courtyard**

Makoto walked into the courtyard and found Sayaka sitting in a swing, with red eyes and streaks down her face.

She slowly raised her eyes to look at the Ultimate Lucky Student. ''I don't want to be here, Makoto.'' She said. ''I wanna go home. I want to see my family again. And my friends. I want to make sure they're okay.''

''I'm sure they are.'' Naegi said with a sweet smile as he walked towards her. ''And we'll be fine, too.''

''How can you say that after what happened with Toko and Yumeno?'' Maizono sobbed.

''It won't happen again.'' Makoto said with determination. ''We've all made that promise, right?''

''You're too optimistic.'' The idol smiled sadly. ''I can't trust so many people to keep a promise. But...I can trust you. If you say it won't happen to us, I'll believe it.''

''It's a promise, then.'' Makoto offered her his hand. ''I won't let anything bad happen to you.''

''Don't forget about yourself, either.'' Sayaka took his hand and jumped out of the swing. ''I don't want you dying on me. I'll put on a concert on your tombstone if you let that happen.''

''I'll have to do my best, then.'' Naegi scratched the back of his head.

The pair started to walk away, but they heard voices coming from one of the classrooms' window, which was ajar. They decided to take a peek. Inside, Chiaki and Keebo were talking.

''You know...'' Nanami was saying. ''At first, when you all came here, I was really happy. I just thought I could make friends with everyone. And now...everyone is suffering. But still, if I could go back time and stop you from coming, I don't know if I'd do it. Cuz' I'm still glad I met all of you. It's lonely here sometimes. Do you think I'm selfish?''

''As far as my understanding of human morality goes, there's nothing wrong with wanting friends.'' Keebo said. ''However, we can't stay here forever. All of us have places to go back to. Perhaps we can come back again, under less stressful circumstances.''

''I know.'' Chiaki said. ''I'm gonna help you escape. I won't let another killing happen. It's the least I can do.''

''What are you talking about, Chiaki?'' Makoto asked from the window. ''Why are you speaking like you're not one of us?''

Chiaki turned around, with her mouth wide open. ''Can you guys keep a secret?'' She asked.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:9:09 PM Location:East Area-Mountain Base**

Mondo looked up and cracked his knuckles. ''If he's up there, I'll find him.'' He muttered.

''Do you really think a tiny guy like him could climb up a mountain?'' Owari came out of seemingly nowhere.

''We've been searching everywhere.'' Owada said. ''All that's left is up in the mountains or the bottom of the sea. And he's not gonna be alive in the bottom of the sea.''

''If you wanna climb up that, I'll climb it with you.'' Akane cracked her knuckles.

''I don't need help.'' Mondo huffed.

''Who's talking about help?'' Owari grinned. ''I'm just here for some friendly competition. That maid girl said to stay busy, didn't she? Besides, it's cold up there. It's good to have someone to keep you warm.''

''Tch. What a noisy chick.'' Mondo started climbing. ''Just don't get in my way.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:9:45 PM Location:Hotel 5** **th** **F-Hiyoko's room**

Mahiru knocked on the bathroom's door. ''I understand how you feel, but you can't stay locked up there forever.'' She said. ''Mikan and I have brought you something to eat it.''

''It's pudding.'' The nurse said with a smile.

''Who gave you permission to come in, you nasty pigshit!?'' Hiyoko shouted from inside the bathroom. ''This room is for ladies only. Go wallow in a pigpen where you belong!''

''I-I'm sorry!'' Mikan ran out of the room, crying.

''Why are you always so mean to Mikan?'' Koizumi sighed. ''You really should try to get along with her.''

''Why?'' Hiyoko opened the door. Her eyes were red. ''I was starting to get along with Toko and now she's dead. Having friends will only make it harder when they die. It's better for Mikan if she hates me, too.''

''No one else is going to die.'' Mahiru put her hands to her hips. ''I didn't know you were friends with Fukawa. I understand that you're upset, but still, you shouldn't...''

''It's probably better she's dead, anyway.'' Hiyoko said with a glare. ''She was a serial killer, wasn't she? I don't care about Yumeno, either. And I don't want to care if you get killed, so go away! I only ever needed you to help tie my kimono, anyways.''

Mahiru bit her lip and turned around, shaking. ''Is that really how you feel?''

''Yes!'' Saionji shouted. ''And I've probably learned by now, so take your ugly ass out of here and go have a bug orgy with the that dyslexic giant or whatever!''

''Fine, then.'' Mahiru said with silent tears as she walked towards the door. ''Have fun on your own.''

''Shut up already!'' Saionji spat at her, but her eyes were teary.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:10:18 PM Location:Sports Complex-Gym**

Hina, Sakura and Ryoma were doing push-ups. Kaito was sitting on the floor next to them.

Nekomaru was yelling at them. ''Keep going!'' He shouted. ''A strong body goes hand in hand with a strong mind! Overcome your worries!''

''Well said.'' Momota shouted. ''Let's get stronger for Himiko!''

''A good sentiment.'' Sakura said. ''But you aren't backing it up with your muscles.''

''That's because I've done my 100 already.''

''Liar!'' Nidai yelled. ''You've done less than 10!''

Suddenly, Hina collapsed to the floor and started crying. ''I'm sorry.'' She sobbed. ''I just remembered Himiko and her death. That was so horrible. I lost all the strength in my body just thinking about it.''

''That's just natural.'' Ryoma said as he stood up. ''Himiko was my classmate, but I can't say we were particularly close. Even so, to see someone as youthful die like that...I wish it had been me. At least my crimes deserve punishment.''

''Don't say that, Ryoma!'' Kaito clenched his fist. ''I'm affected by this, too, but no one else deserves to die like that. Obviously not Himiko, either. But we can't do anything about what has already happened. We have to move forward!''

''Perhaps it's too much to ask.'' Ogami got up and crossed her arms. ''It's been only a few hours, after all. That gruesome scene is still fresh in our minds. We can't force ourselves to get over it so soon.''

''You know the three things that can help in any situation!!?'' Nekomaru crossed his arms. ''A good appetite, a good night's sleep, and a good shit!!!''

''A good night sleep, huh?'' Hoshi adjusted his hat. ''Maybe that's we need. Just maybe...we'll feel better when we wake up tomorrow.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:10:27 PM Location:Hotel 4** **th** **F-Ibuki's room**

Leon and Soda entered the room. Kuwata was carrying a mended electric guitar with him.

''OMG!'' Ibuki screamed in shock. ''Is that Ibuki's baby!? Did you bring her back from the dead?''

''I did what I could.'' Kazuichi scratched his face. ''Not sure if it'll sound good, though. It was Kuwata's idea. At first I though it was creepy as all hell, but then I told myself 'I can't repair dead bodies, but I can at least fix this.' It's not a life, but it's something.''

''It's still a murder weapon, though.'' Leon said. ''We can get rid of it if you don't like it.''

''No, I love it!'' Mioda grabbed the guitar and started playing. ''It sounds weird. Like the souls of our friends are singing from inside!''

''That means you don't want it, right?'' Soda grimaced.

''Are you kidding!?'' Ibuki yelled in tears. ''This is the birth of an all-new genre of music! I'll write a ballad right now! A ballad with the power of the fallen! A song that would make everyone smile and cry at the same time.''

''Good idea.'' Leon said. ''We can't let the deaths of our schoolmates get the better of us, but we shouldn't forget them either. Let's make a song to remember them by.''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:10:36 PM Location:Graveyard**

Kyoko entered the graveyard. Byakuya was standing there, looking at Toko's grave, and Kirumi was kneeling next to Himiko's, arranging some flowers.

''I didn't expect to find you here.'' Kirigiri said. ''Then again, Toko was always following you around. Maybe you'll miss her.''

''Hardly.'' Byakuya smirked. ''However, she had become quite the constant annoyance in my life. I will certainly be aware of her absence.''

''As usual, you're not always as blunt as when it comes to scathing comments.'' Kirumi got up. ''Now allow me to add some flowers to Fukawas' tomb as well. Even if no one else does, I will take it upon myself to serve our fallen comrades. Death can't cancel the duties of a maid.''

''On another note, you know this isn't over, right?'' Togami crossed his arms. ''We're still in danger.''

''Are you talking about the wolf Monokuma talked about?'' Kyoko asked.

''Indeed.'' Byakuya nodded.

''That might as well have been a devious ploy to sow distrust among us and facilitate a murder.'' Tojo said. ''One that worked quite well, I may add.''

''Perhaps.'' Togami adjusted his glasses. ''Or perhaps it was the truth. As long as the possibility exists, we shouldn't let our guard down.''

 


	14. No Break

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:11:01 PM Location:Museum-Weapon's Exhibit**

Hiro sneaked inside the exhibit and picked up a dagger. When he turned around to leave, he found the Ultimate Soldier standing before him.

''Good night.'' She said.

''Mukuro!'' Hagakure jumped back. ''What are you doing here!?''

''I like this place.'' She said dryly.

''I swear I'm not plotting anything!'' He yelled, sweating. ''This is just for self-defense. I don't wanna end up like Toko.''

''How wise.'' She said as she caressed the handle of a saber. ''But I'd recommend something bigger.''

''Nah, this is enough.'' Yasuhiro said with a forced smile. ''By the way, how come you're not with Junko?''

''She said she was sick of me following her around and told me to go away.'' Ikusaba sighed.

''She's always treating you like crap.'' Hiro frowned. ''Why do you keep siding with her?''

''Because she's my sister.'' Mukuro answered without hesitation and took the saber in her hand.

''Aaaaaaaah!'' Hagakure shouted and fell back on his butt. ''Please don't kill me!''

But Mukuro turned around and blocked a blow from the other side. Harukawa was the attacker, armed with a scimitar. She quickly jumped back, only to lunge at her again, but Mukuro stopped her sword with her own. They kept clashing their swords and the metallic sound filled the room.

''When did she enter?'' Hiro muttered. ''Screw that, How can she keep up with Mukuro?''

''Are you trying to kill me?'' Mukuro asked as she blocked a blow to her face.

''You bet I am.'' Maki deadpanned, pushing her sword forward.

''Why?'' Ikusaba said, jumping to the side to let Maki fall forward.

''A friend of mine died this evening.'' Harukawa said with a glare as she turned around and blocked a slash. ''You know what they say, everyone handles grief their own way. You could say I'm in the anger stage. It's because of you two that Himiko died, so I'm going to kill you. I bet that will stop all this.'' Maki jumped in the air and brought her scimitar down on Mukuro

''No, it won't.'' The soldier dodged and kicked Maki on the side of her chest, throwing her to the other side of the room. ''You shouldn't underestimate Junko.''

''What will she do when she's dead?'' The child caregiver got up.

''If you lay a hand on her, I'll make sure the rest of your classmates die screaming.'' Ikusaba glared at her. ''It's obvious you can't kill me, either. Give up.''

''Hmph.'' Maki's eyes went wide open. ''I'll let you go for now. But you should really watch your back if you don't want to end with a knife sticking from it.''

''I always do.'' Mukuro smiled.

''And you...'' Harukawa put her sword to Hagakure's neck. ''Erase what you've just seen from your memories. As far as you know, I've never been here. Got it?''

''Y-yes, mistress!'' Hiro shouted in tears.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Kokichi was hiding outside the room, watching everything.

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:11:59 PM Location:Church**

Hifumi and Tsumugi entered the church. Angie, Kiyo and Gonta were sitting on the floor in a meditating position.

''Are you guys gonna stay here all night?'' Shirogane asked. ''We've come to check on you.''

''A devotee of Atua has passed away.'' Yonaga said. ''We must pray until her soul reaches the afterlife.''

''But you've been here since 10 PM.'' Yamada said. ''Aren't you done yet?''

''Nope.'' Angie shook her head. ''Atua requires ten hours of non-stop flattery to allow people into his realm.''

''What kind of rule is that!?'' Hifumi screamed.

''Setting aside the particulars, vigils are a very common way to honor the dead in many cultures around the world.'' Shinguji commented. ''Humanity truly is beautiful. Even after they're gone, we still try to help our loved ones. I simply cannot refuse to pray for such a sweet soul. I hope she can meet nice friends in the afterlife.''

''Gonta help too.'' Gokuhara said.

''If you're all going to do it, I'll stay too.'' Tsumugi sat down on the floor. '' Himiko was my classmate too. Don't worry about us, Hifumi.''

''A gentleman doesn't leave a lady on her own!'' Yamada sat down next to her. ''I'm not a religious person, but I've worshiped 2D beings. I can pray to Atua, too.''

''Atua welcomes everyone.'' Angie looked at him with a sinister smile. ''But he doesn't like when people take him lightly.''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:12:12 AM Location:Hotel-4** **th** **F-Shuchi's room**

Shuichi was laying face down on his bed. Kaede entered the room after knocking on the door for ten minutes and receiving no answer.

''Shuichi...'' She said with a sad tone. ''Are you okay? You didn't go to get dinner.''

''I'm not hungry.'' Shuichi said without moving.

''You know you can talk to me about anything, right?'' Akamatsu asked.

''It's my fault, Kaede.'' Saihara sighed. ''I sent Himiko to her death.''

''You know that's not true.'' Kaede frowned.

''If it wasn't for my investigation, she might still be alive.''

''And the rest of us would be dead. All you did was find the truth.''

''That's what Kyoko says.'' Shuichi raised up and stared at Kaede. His eyes were red and teary. ''That a detective should always look for the truth, no matter how much it hurts. But is that really how it is? If the truth causes so much suffering, should we really reveal it?''

''If even she can't convince you with logical arguments, then I have no chance.'' Kaede sat on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. ''So I'll just tell you this: Stop blaming yourself. You should all blame me instead.''

''What?'' The detective asked with confusion.

''I'm the class representative.'' Tears started falling down the cheeks of the Ultimate Pianist. ''I should have been taking care of all of you, making sure y-you didn't get in trouble. But I didn't, and that's w-why Himiko is dead. I e-even had the audacity to challenge Monokuma, but I couldn't b-back it up.''

Shuichi hugged her. ''I would like to say something like 'it's alright', but I just can't. That'd only be a lie.''

''It's o-okay if it isn't a-alright.'' Kaede was sobbing uncontrollably now. ''E-even if we can't be alright right now, at least we d-don't have to endure it alone. S-so I'll stay the night here, okay?''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:12:39 AM Location:North Area-Cliffs**

Gundham was staring at the ocean, his left eye covered again with an eyepatch.

Sonia walked next to him. ''Gundham...'' She called. ''Are you okay?''

''It's pathetic, isn't it?'' Tanaka frowned. ''The Overlord of Ice saved by a low-level demon.''

''This is not your fault.'' The princess affirmed with a hand on her chest.

''Is that an attempt to ease my conscience?'' The breeder started to laugh. ''Hahahahahahaha. You're underestimating me, Dark Queen. Have you forgotten that I am evil incarnate? I feel no such thing as guilt for any suffering I may cause. This just goes to show the true danger of my existence. You'd do well to stay away.''

''If you truly want to be alone for a while, I will comply. '' Sonia said. She had become rather proficient at deciphering him. ''However, you should not isolate yourself. You have friends that care about your well-being. Please, do not forget that.''

''Tch.'' Gundham scoffed.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:1:15 AM Location:Hotel-4** **th** **F-Tenko's room**

Chabashira was rolling on her bed. Her pillow was soaked with tears. Images of Himiko's horrible death kept popping into her head. There was no way she'd be able to sleep for at least a week. And Miu's moans from the next room weren't helping either.

How could she be doing something like that after what happened? Did she not care about her classmate? Every minute that passed, a bit of Tenko's sadness turned into anger, until she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and walked furiously out of her room. She made her way to the hallway and kicked open the door to Miu's room.

Iruma, who was lying on the bed, screamed, turned completely red and covered herself with the sheets. For all her loud and coarse talk in public, she was actually pretty shy in private. Hanamura was standing next to the bed, wearing nothing but a bright red thong.

''What the hell are you doing, Miu!?'' Tenko shouted. ''Himiko just died a few hours ago! Did she mean so little to you that you can just keep doing this like nothing!?''

''Of course I care about her!'' Miu shouted. ''But Kirumi said to stay busy, right? As long as I'm fucking, I don't have to think about that horrible...Oh God I'm remembering it.'' The Ultimate Inventor tried to cover her mouth, but she ended up puking on Teruteru before she could.

''Not my favorite bodily fluid, but we can make it work.'' The cook shrugged.

Tenko turned around with a sigh and closed the door behind her. Of course someone as bizarre as Miu would have a bizarre way to cope. _Everyone grieves differently. I shouldn't judge her._

Just then, Enoshima came walking up the stairs.

''Sweet dreams, Chabashira.'' She said cheerfully, waving her hand and with a wide grin. Tenko punched her in the face so hard that it sent her to the other said of the hallway. ''Woah. That punch was full of despair.'' She stood up as she held her now broken and bleeding nose. ''I'm having so much fun. I think I'm gonna have some quality alone time in the bathroom now. Goodbye.''

Tenko didn't bother to reply and suppressed her impulse to strangle the Ultimate Fashionista right there as she walked up to the 5th floor. She was about to go back to her room when Nanami came out of hers, with two consoles in her hands.

''I heard noise.'' She said. ''You can't sleep, either?''

''No.'' Tenko replied. She didn't feel the need to explain everything else.

''We can play together if you want.'' The gamer offered her a console. ''I have Tekken. You look like a fighting game character, so I think you may like it.''

''What kind of logic is that?'' Chabashira pouted. ''But I guess it's better than rolling in my bed all night.''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:1:50 AM Location:East Area-Mountain Peak-Cave**

''Good thing we found this cave to stay the night, right?'' Akane commented. ''We would've died outside. Seems like it never stops snowing up here.''

''Dammit!'' Mondo shouted as he punched a rock. ''There's no way anyone can survive here! This whole thing is stupid, isn't it ? He's dead. I'm just in denial.''

''Hey, don't say that.'' Owari said as he hugged him from behind. ''Not giving up is great. I dig that.''

''The fuck are you doing!?'' Owada screamed with a blush.

''It's cold as hell.'' Akane grinned. ''I need some body heat. Listen, that tiny guy is a super genius or something, right? Then maybe he's figured out a way to get outta here. You've searched everywhere for him already. You shouldn't worry that much.''

''It's hard not to worry when one of my classmates is fucking dead!'' Mondo shouted. ''But I think I'll believe in that possibility. I honestly hadn't thought of that. I'm gonna stop searching now. Because I don't want to find something worse than that. I'm a coward, ain't I?''

''You had the guts to come here.'' Akane said. ''That's pretty badass. And you're warm too. I'm already sold, you don't need to prove anything.''

''I wasn't trying to impress you!'' The biker yelled.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:6:54 AM Location:Restaurant – Dining Hall**

Hajime entered the restaurant and found Ishimaru sitting on a table, sipping some coffee.

''You're an early bird too, Hinata?'' Taka asked way louder than he needed to. ''I expected no less from you!''

''Really?'' Hajime yawned. ''I wouldn't expect that much from me. I don't even have a talent.''

''Has Komaeda brainwashed you!?'' Kiyotaka slammed the table. ''Don't listen to his misguided worldview! The fact that you don't have a talent but you're still here is the reason I admire you!''

''Y-you admire me?'' Hinata was taken aback.

''Of course!'' Ishimaru yelled. ''You've made it so far with sheer effort alone! There's nothing more commendable than that!''

Hajime couldn't help but smile at the compliment. However, his happiness was short-lived, because just in that moment, a hateful voice resonated throughout the island.

''Jeez, another one already? You kids sure are bloodthirsty.'' Monokuma laughed. ''A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time you can use however you like, the class trial will begin. Have fun, everyone.''

 


	15. Nobody is Safe

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:6:52 AM Location: Despairville-Main Street**

Angie, Gonta, Korekiyo, Tsumugi and Hifumi were walking back to the hotel when they noticed the lights in the museum were on.

''I think that's the room for the weapons' exhibit.'' Shirogane said. ''Is there someone there?''

''So early in the morning?'' Shinguji wondered. ''I can't help but wonder if they're planning something dreadful.''

''Then we should go check!'' Yonaga said happily. ''Atua wouldn't like it if we let people get away with nasty plans!''

''How can you have so much energy?'' Hifumi yawned. ''All I want to do is sleep.''

''We all go.'' Gonta dragged the Ultimate Fanfic Creator inside the museum while the others walked behind them.

When Yamada saw the scene inside the Weapon's Exhibit, his sleepiness vanished, and he let out a weird scream. Then they all heard Monokuma's announcement.

The motionless body of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:7:03 AM Location: Hotel-4** **th** **F-Hallway**

Kaede got out of Shuichi's room. Chiaki, Tenko, Miu, Hanamura, Mioda and Kirigiri were standing in the hallway.

''What the hell are you doing in there?'' Iruma asked. ''Have you finally fucked Shuichi?''

''It's nothing like that!'' Kaede yelled with a blush. ''I was just checking on him.''

''What the hell is going on!?'' Nidai shouted as he got out of his room. ''Is someone else dead!?''

''Surely, this must be a distasteful joke.'' Sonia said as she walked down the stairs.

''It's been less than 24 hours since Toko's demise.'' Celeste was walking behind her. ''True or false, it is certainly distasteful.''

''There's only one way to find out.'' Kyoko said. ''But we should get ready for the worst. Akamatsu, Is Saihara in there?''

''About that...'' The pianist sighed. ''I don't think he's ready to do this again so soon.''

''It's alright, Kaede.'' Shuichi came out of his room. ''I'll do it.''

''Are you sure you can handle it?'' Akamatsu asked with worry.

''Aren't you always telling me to be more confident?'' The detective said with a sad smile.

''First things first, we should locate the crime scene.'' Kyoko said as she started walking to the stairs. Come with us, Nidai. We may need someone to guard the body. We should ask Sakura as well.''

Shuichi nodded and followed them.

''Akane and Shirogane haven't come out.'' Nanami commented. ''I'm worried.''

''They could be anywhere.'' Kaede tried to sound reassuring, but she was just as worried. ''We should try to find everyone. We're the class representatives after all. I'll go tell Makoto too.''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:7:22 AM Location: Museum-Weapon's Exhibit**

_Victim: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_

_Cause of Death: Stab wound to the chest._

_Time of Death: around 12:00 AM_

_Body was found in the Weapon's Exhibit in the Museum_

Shuichi put the Monokuma file back in his pocket. ''Is this thing right?''

''Seems so.'' Kyoko was kneeling down next to the dead body. ''But once again, it's not a complete autopsy. There's blood coming out from his mouth. Expected, since his right lung is completely perforated. At least I think so. I have to double-check with Tsumiki.''

''That important?'' Gonta asked. He was standing guard near the door, along with Nekomaru and Sakura.

''It means he was probably alive for some amount of time after getting stabbed.'' Shuichi covered his mouth with his hand. ''But with that kind of injury, it'd be a couple minutes at most.''

''So he didn't even get a chance to fight for his life!?'' Nidai yelled. ''Disgusting!''

''Perhaps not after getting stabbed.'' Kirigiri got up. ''But maybe he fought before that. There's a slash across his right palm. Although, trying to block a blade with your bare hands is not something most people would try to do.''

''We're talking about the Ultimate Yakuza, though.'' Shuichi pointed out.

''I didn't know him that well!'' Nekomaru yelled in tears. ''But he was fearless alright!''

''I've been wondering...what could be the murder weapon?'' Sakura asked.

''Considering his wound, something long and thin.'' Kyoko said in thought. ''It did go through his entire body after all.''

''Many weapons here.'' Gokuhara said.

''However, none have blood on them.'' Ogami crossed her arms.

''The killer could have wiped it off''' Saihara rested his chin on his finger. ''I think there was luminol in the Police Station. We should probably get some.''

''Good idea.'' Kirigiri nodded. ''You should get it and check all these weapons. Meanwhile, I'll gather everyone's alibis. Makoto and the others should have gathered everyone by now.''

Suddenly, Pekoyama stormed into the room. ''Fuyuhiko!'' She screamed as she ran towards his body. ''No!'' She fell on her knees with tears in her eyes. ''I have...failed...my master.'' She bit her lips. ''A weapon can't exist without its owner.''

Before anyone could react, she unsheathed her sword and swiftly stabbed her own abdomen. She fell to the floor, bleeding from both her belly and her mouth.''

''What the hell!?'' Nekomaru yelled.

''We need medical assistance!'' Sakura screamed with her fists clenched.

''We can't leave the crime scene alone.'' Kyoko clenched her teeth. ''Gonta, take her to the infirmary. I'll go get Tsumiki. The rest of you, wait here.''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:7:45 AM Location: Restaurant-Dining Hall**

''I guess this is all of us.'' Makoto couldn't help but sigh when he realized there were only nine people sitting around the table.

''That can't be right!'' Taka stood up. ''Even after Toko's tragic demise, we should still be fifteen.''

''Chihiro is still missing.'' Hina looked down. ''And now we don't know where Mondo is either.''

''Ms. Kirigiri is investigating.'' Hifumi explained. ''Ms. Ogami is on the crime scene as well.''

''In total, that's four people less.'' Celeste interlaced her fingers. ''And then there's the extremely delicate matter of Junko and Mukuro.''

''I haven't even looked for them to be honest.'' Makoto said.

''For once, you've made a good call.'' Byakuya adjusted his glasses.

''Actually, it was Sayaka's call.'' Makoto scratched his head.

''True.'' Maizono nodded. ''I had to stop him. He wanted to bring them along, even after all they've done.''

''They're still our classmates, aren't they? As the class rep, I feel I had to...''

''You're far too nice, Makoto.'' Leon frowned.

''Even if there are reasons for it, I don't like seeing our class reduced to this.'' Hina said.

''Next time there could be even less...'' Hiro muttered.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Kuwata asked.

''I mean, someone killed Kuzuryu.'' Hiro put his hands on his hips. ''There's a one in three chance it's someone from our class. Better than even my fortune-telling.''

''That is quite a low bar.'' Celeste smiled. ''However, it is still worth considering. As long as the possibility exists, it'll be hard to keep trusting each other.''

''Please, not this again.'' Aoi sighed. ''I don't want everyone to turn on each other.''

''That's probably what Monokuma is after!'' Ishimaru slammed the table. ''As most villains, he wants to disrupt our society!''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:8:08 AM Location: Hotel-Lobby**

Hajime, Chiaki, Mahiru, Sonia, The Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru, Nagito, Ibuki and Kazuichi were sitting on several couches.

''I'm sorry guys.'' Nanami put on her hoodie. ''I'm trying to do my best, but now Fuyuhiko is dead and Peko is hurt.''

''Don't beat yourself up.'' Hinata patted her back. ''It's not your fault.''

''Do we know if Peko is going to be okay?'' Mahiru put a hand on her chest.

''According to Mikan, she'll recover.'' Byakuya adjusted his glasses. ''But she also said she was lucky there are so many medical supplies in the clinic. She apparently missed her stomach, too. Thanks to that and Kirigiri's good judgment, she was able to stop the bleeding very quickly.''

''Ibuki still can't believe she did that.'' Mioda yelled.

''Devotion is a double-edged sword.'' Nagito put a finger to his chin. ''It can lead to hope, but also to despair. However, if she manages to overcome this despair, Peko will become the strongest hope of all of us.''

''I swear sometimes you don't make any sense.'' Soda sighed as he grabbed his beanie. ''Anyways, I'm more worried about the others. I know Mikan is taking care of Peko and Nekomaru is guarding the crime scene, but what about Akane, Hiyoko and Gundham?''

''I couldn't find Akane.'' Chiaki explained. ''Hiyoko and Gundham are fine, but they didn't want to come. Hiyoko refuses to leave her room and Gundham is 'wandering the wasteland we call world,contemplating the bottomless pit of the universe and mocking it from above'. Or so he said.''

''How rude of him to turn down a sexy lady like that.'' Teruteru said.

''He was nicer than Hiyoko. '' Chiaki pouted. '' She told me to 'go jerk off to one of those imaginary husbandos from your crappy games'.''

''We should not hold grudges over words.'' Sonia put her hand forward. ''In a situation like this, it is expected that people would be in a delicate mental state. If our friends have chosen to remain isolated for the time being, there is nothing we can do but to accept their feelings.''

''Well said.'' Nanami smiled sadly. ''Maybe you should be the class rep.''

''Please do not take that remark as a criticism.'' The princess smiled back. ''You have done an excellent job all this time. It is you who holds this group together.''

''But it's falling apart...'' The gamer muttered. _Of course it is. I'm just a fake after all. It doesn't matter how advanced, an A.I will never be able to copy things like charisma. There are some things that require a human heart._

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:8:27 AM Location: School-Classroom C**

Kaede, Rantaro, Maki, Kaito, Keebo, Tsumugi, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Korekiyo, Tenko and Miu were sitting in chairs arranged in a circular formation in the middle of the class.

''Looks like Ryoma isn't going to come, huh?'' Rantaro commented as he laid back on his chair. ''Can't say I'm surprised.''

''That fucking edgelord is probably sulking around somewhere.'' Miu scoffed.

''All things considered, there are more people here than I had anticipated.'' Kirumi said. ''Maki is not wont to attend this kind of meetings.''

''It's better than getting pestered to death by this idiot.'' Harukawa pointed to Kaito.

''Yep!'' Momota gave a thump up.

''Thanks for helping me.'' Kaede gave a sad smile. ''I always struggle to get all of us together.''

''You'll never be able to get all of us together.'' Tenko sighed. ''Not anymore.''

''Don't be sad about Himiko.'' Angie smiled. ''She's with Atua now!''

''Maybe it won't be just her missing next time.'' Maki said with a cold stare.

''Please do not suggest something disturbing.'' Keebo grimaced. ''The situation is terrible enough as it is.''

''But the possibility exists, doesn't it?'' Kiyo raised his finger. ''It might be better to prepare for the worst.''

''If any of you is responsible for this crime, you better confess now.'' Kaede frowned. ''I don't want Shuichi to go through the same thing again. He's putting his feelings aside to help everyone. I wish I could do something to help. Damnit, I feel so useless.''

''I understand that feeling.'' Tsumugi sighed. ''Gonta and Kokichi are helping too. Meanwhile, we're here doing nothing. Makes you feel like a side character doesn't it?''

''What the hell does Kirigiri even want from that little shit!?'' Iruma spat.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:8:31 AM Location: Hotel-5** **th** **F-Hallway**

''So what do you want?'' Kokichi asked with his arms laced behind his back. ''Or is this a plot to kill me without witnesses?''

''There's a certain door I need to open.'' Kyoko pointed to Junko's room. Disregarding Mondo and Owari, who were still missing, the Fashionista was the only person she had yet to interrogate. It had not taken very long since most people said they were alone in their rooms when the crime happened. The only ones with a solid alibi were the group that discovered the body, since all of them spent the night together in the church. ''It seems to be closed from the inside. According to Saihara, you know how to pick locks.''

''I sure do!'' Oma smirked. ''What do I get if I help you?''

''Is increasing your chance of survival in the class trial not alluring enough?'' The detective crossed her arms.

''Oh' C'mon!'' Kokichi put a finger to his lips. '' There are so many things you could offer as a reward. Money, food, information, toys, your body...Aren't you going to even try to figure out what gets my going?''

''No.'' Kirigiri glared at him.

''Fine, whatever.'' Oma pulled out a hairpin and started working on the lock.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened. Once she saw what was inside, Kyoko couldn't help but put a hand to her mouth in shock.

Junko Enoshima was lying on the floor, face down in a pool of blood.

 


	16. Ultimate Loyalty

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:8:40 AM Location: Hotel-5** **th** **F-Junko's Room**

Kyoko was holding Junko's right arm up in the air and carefully examining it. She shoved a finger through a wound on her hand. ''It really goes from the palm to the back.'' She said. ''Deep would be an understatement.''

''What the hell are you doing!?'' Saionji stuck her tongue out in disgust. Kyoko wanted at least three people present on the crime scene for the investigation, so they had dragged her out of her room. ''Disgusting!''

''You're so mean, Hiyoko.'' Oma smiled. ''You don't have to kink-shame our necrophiliac friend.''

''It's not just her hand. '' The detective ignored them and continued speaking. ''Her arms, legs, torso...She has the same type of wounds all over her body. She was impaled everywhere. No wonder there's so much blood. And yet, it looks like they purposefully missed any vital organs. This goes well beyond a normal murder. It's torture. Whoever did this really hated Junko.''

''Great! That reduces the list of suspects to...literally everyone on this island.'' Kokichi deadpanned.

''Serves the bitch right, honestly.'' Hiyoko smirked.

''...It...hurts...so...much...'' A low voice suddenly said.

''This is not the moment for pranks, Oma.'' Kyoko glared at him.

''Dunno what you're talking about.'' The Supreme Leader shrugged.

''...So...much...pain...'' Enoshima's head slowly raised until she was able to look up. Her expression was the terrifying mix of a painful grimace, an orgasmic blush and a deranged smirk. The rest of her body remained motionless. ''So...much...despair. Every second...is...more agonizing...than the last.''

''Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!'' Saionji screamed and ran away from the room.

''The announcment!'' Kirigiri put a hand to her mouth. ''We're three, but it didn't happen! I should have realized...''

''I'm...so...happy.'' Junko kept talking. Blood was flowing out of her nose and mouth.''After all the effort...to organize this...I'm gonna...die...so early? This...is...so cruel...so incredible...What I'm feeling...This has to be...the Ultimate Despair...''

''What's going on?'' Ikusaba asked as she entered the room. ''I saw Saionji running a...Junko!''

''And now my dear sister...is going to watch me die like this?'' The Fashionista laughed. ''It's really...perfect...Absolute...despair...I wish you could feel it, Mukuro...It hurts...so much...It feels so good...''

''W-who did this!?'' The soldier yelled.

''T-that's...a spoiler...sis.'' With those last words, Junko's head fell on the floor once again.

That was the end for Junko Enoshima.

Then, another voice resonated.

''Oh, boy! It's a twofer!'' Monokuma laughed. ''A body has been discovered! Now you have two mysteries to be looking forward to in the trial!''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:8:52 AM Location: Clinic-Patient's room #1**

_Victim: Junko Enoshima_

_Cause of Death: Loss of blood due to 69 stab wounds across her body._

_Time of Death: around 8:45 AM_

_Body was found in her room_

Chiaki put the file back in her pocket. ''The victim is Enoshima.'' She informed.

''I can't say I'm sad for her.'' Peko said from her bed. Her abdomen was completely covered in bandages,red with blood and she was staring sadly at her sword, that was leaning against the wall.

''Even if it's her, we shouldn't forgive killing.'' The gamer sighed. ''It looks like it was pretty gruesome, too.''

''We're not dealing with an average murderer if they were able to put an end to that fiend.'' Gundham frowned.

''It's so nice of you to visit Peko, Gundham.'' Mikan said as she entered the room. She was carrying clean bandages with her.

''Foolish mortal!'' Tanaka blushed. ''I was merely searching for some potions. Maga-Z appears to have been cursed with a level 2 cold. Once here, it's only fit I pay a visit to a battle partner. We faced high school together after all.''

''Right.'' Nanami smiled. ''We're classmates, so we should stick together.''

''I disagree.'' Peko said coldly. ''There's no deeper meaning or bond in attending class together. The only person I truly cared about is dead now. Don't think the presence of any of you makes me feel better. All of your lives combined mean nothing to me if my master is not here.''

''Peko...'' Chiaki put on her hoodie.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:9:03 AM Location: North Area-Cliffs**

Mukuro was staring at the ocean beneath, ready to jump, when she heard a deep voice behind her.

''You're gonna jump, kid?'' Hoshi was leaning against a tree.

Ikusaba turned her head back. ''Ever since we were born, I've always been following Junko's lead. Without her, I don't know how to...exist.''

''So you wanna end it, huh?'' Ryoma adjusted his beanie. ''If that's how you feel, I won't stop you. But I've been there myself. Thinking I've got no reason to live. And it's true, I don't have one. So might as well stop living. But in the end, I never went through with it. I always tell myself 'What would be the point of that?'. Here's how I see it: As long you're alive, you can still find a reason to live. But once you're dead, then it's all over. So even if I don't really mind dying, going out of my way to die just seems like such a waste, doesn't it?''

Before Mukuro could answer, they heard a familiar voice.

''Well I think that's enough investigating.'' Monokuma said. ''The class trial will start at 9:30 AM. Make sure you don't miss it.''

''Here it is.'' Ryoma said. ''What's gonna to be? Do you want to come to the trial and find out who did your sister in? Or are you going to jump?''

The Ultimate Soldier turned around. ''I think...I don't want to die yet.''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:9:16 AM Location: Despairville-Main Street**

''Saihara.'' Kyoko called as she approached Shuichi. ''I'm sorry I didn't come back to help you with the luminol.''

''You don't need to apologize for that.'' Shuichi said. ''Someone had to investigate the other murder.''

''Did you find the weapon?'' Kirigiri asked.

''No.'' Saihara sighed. ''Nothing seems to be reacting to luminol. Now we can know for certain the weapon wasn't on the exhibit, but I've been searching all over town and I haven't found anything.''

''Interesting.'' Kyoko put a hand to her chin. ''But disappointing. That could have helped with Junko's murder as well.''

''How so?''

''Her wounds were caused by something long and thin. It might have been the same weapon that killed Kuzuryu.''

''Hey, guys!'' A female voice yelled behind the detectives. They turned around to see Owari and Owada running towards them.

''It's true that Junko and Kuzuryu are dead?'' Mondo asked. ''What the fuck happened while we were gone?''

''You'll probably learn all the details during the trial.'' Kirigiri said. ''More importantly, I hope you have a good explanation for your absence. I'm sure there are plenty among us that find it suspicious.''

''Oh, crap.'' Akane pouted. ''Now they are gonna try to pin it on us?''

 


	17. Tit For Tat

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:9:30 AM Location: Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

Everyone was sitting on their seats. Chihiro's was still empty and the maimed the doll was still in Toko's place, but now there were three more: Himiko's was stabbed with miniature swords and split in half, Fuyuhiko's had a huge gap around the chest and Junko's had holes all over it, with stuffing coming out in great quantities. With Kuzuryu gone and Fujisaki nowhere to be seen, Shuichi was now between two empty seats, which made him even more nervous than he already was.

''Does Peko really need to be here?'' Mikan asked. ''She should be resting! Can't she just skip the trial like Fujisaki?''

''Nope.'' Monokuma appeared on the table. ''That guy has a much better excuse, I assure you.''

''It's fine.'' Pekoyama said coldly. ''This is where I want to be.''

''If there aren't any more questions, let's start the class trial.'' The bear yelled excitedly.

''Actually, I'm kinda confused.'' Kazuichi scratched his head. ''Is this trial for Fuyuhiko or for Enoshima?''

''Well, both.'' Monokuma replied. ''If there are two killers on the loose, you have to catch them both and then the two will be executed. However, if even one of them gets away with it, then everyone else will get the ax.''

''That's really unfair!'' Hiro shouted.

''Be it as it may, I don't think we have to worry about it right now.'' Kyoko said with her arms crossed. ''The wounds on both Junko and Kuzuryu are very similar. I think they were both killed by the same weapon. Therefore, it's not a stretch to conclude that the same person is behind both murders.''

''Who committed such awful acts?'' Korekiyo hugged himself. ''That is the question.''

''It's obviously Akane and Owada.'' Hiyoko said with a glare.

''Why do you think that?'' Chiaki tilted her head.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Saionji said. ''Those two have been missing the whole morning, right? Plus, Fuyuhiko and Owada were always fighting. That's why he killed him. This is one of those tit-for-tat things gangsters are always doing.''

''What does Junko have to do with that, though?'' Shirogane asked.

''Enoshima was an awful bitch.'' Hiyoko smirked. ''Her entire existence is enough reason to kill her. I'm actually thankful for that, you two.''

''Cut the bullshit!'' Mondo yelled. ''We were looking for Chihiro on the mountains. It took us the entire evening to climb up and the entire morning to climb down.''

''Yeah!'' Akane clenched her teeth. ''This has nothing to do with us!''

''That's awfully convenient, though.'' Oma said with smile.

''Let's not start accusing each other randomly.'' Makoto sighed. ''We'd be here forever. Most of us don't have solid alibis anyways, right?''

''That's true.'' Shuichi said in thought. ''We can't really trust an alibi if there's only one other person corroborating it. We saw what happened last time. But in this case most people don't have even that. There's no real reason to suspect Owada and Owari above anyone else. At least, not for now.''

''Indeed.'' Kirigiri nodded. ''Instead of having a suspect in mind, it's best to solve the little mysteries and see where that leads us. I'd like to start with the locked room mystery in Junko's case. Her room was closed from the inside, but she was the only person there. I have yet to find a suitable hypothesis to explain this contradiction.''

''Didn't that slut croak in front of you?'' Iruma pointed a finger. ''Maybe she closed it herself?''

''Doubtful.'' Byakuya adjusted his glasses. ''I went to check the body earlier. All of her joints were stabbed from one side to the other. There's no way she moved anywhere in that state. Presumably, she stayed bleeding out in the same spot once the killer was done with her.''

 ''It may be true she wasn't dead.'' Hoshi said. ''But can we really say someone is alive when they can't do anything except dying?''

''As far as we know, the lock wasn't forced right?'' Hajime asked. ''Then the killer must have used the key.''

''Do we know where that key is?'' Sakura crossed her arms.

''Do you mean this?'' Kokichi pulled out a key ring with Enoshima's name on it.

''Where did you get that?'' Mukuro asked with a glare.

''I just found it lying on the floor when we were investigating in her room.'' Oma shrugged.

''Why didn't you inform me?'' Kyoko glared at him.

''In any case, this doesn't explain the means the killer used to escape the room.'' Kirumi said.

''What if we're wrong, then?'' Saihara said in thought. ''Is there any actual reason to think that the room was closed from inside?''

''Come to think of it, that was just my initial assumption.'' Kyoko put her hand to her chin. ''I suspected someone was inside, so I expected the door to be locked from inside. But Oma picked the lock afterwards, so it would have been impossible to confirm one way or the other.''

''Then it's perfectly possible that the killer used the key to lock the door from outside.'' The fat Togami crossed his arms.

''Then the question becomes 'how did the key get inside the room after that?' '' Celeste interlaced her fingers.

''There's enough space between the door and the floor for it to fit there, right?'' Rantaro said in thought ''Maybe it's as simple as that?''

''You're saying they just shoved the key down the door after locking it?'' Leon frowned. ''That seems too easy.''

''I'd rather take simple over impossible.'' Keebo said.

''Gonta likes simple, too.'' Gokuhara added.

''Turns out that mystery wasn't much of a mystery after all.'' Komaeda shrugged. ''How disappointing.''

''But why would the killer even bother to lock the room if it's so easy to solve?'' Mahiru asked.

''Maybe their goal wasn't to confuse us, but just to prevent us from entering.'' Saihara suggested.

''That makes sense.'' Hifumi adjusted his glasses. ''Ms. Enoshima was bleeding out on the other side. Who knows how long it took for her to die.''

''Such a brutal fate.'' Sonia put a hand to her chest.

''Brutal and well-deserved.'' Maki deadpanned.

''Atua agrees!'' Angie smiled.

''That's a good point.'' Kirigiri scratched her cheek. ''She was still alive when we started checking her body.''

''I wish I could have been there, checking out that sexy, messed-up body.'' Teruteru commented.

''You get creepier by the minute!'' Mioda shouted. ''Ibuki wants to forget that line.''

''The Monokuma file only lists her time of death.'' Shuichi put a hand to his mouth. ''So we don't know when she was attacked. She could have been bleeding out for hours for all we know. We need to know who was the last person to saw her alive and well.''

''That's probably me!'' Tenko clenched her fist. ''I broke her nose around 1:15AM.''

''Such a meaningless wound must have been missed among all the damage inflicted by the killer.'' Gundham closed his eyes.

''Unless Chabashira herself is the killer.'' Sayaka suggested. ''It's suspicious that she got into a fight with her.''

''No, it wasn't her.'' Nanami put a hand forward. ''I came out of my room around the same time. I didn't see Junko, but Tenko and I were playing in the hallway all night, up until the body discovered announcement.''

''I do recall seeing you there when I was going back to my room around 2 AM.'' Sonia nodded.

''Why didn't you tell me you saw Junko!?'' Kyoko clenched her fist. ''I only knew about you two playing games together!''

''Is it really that important?'' Hina asked.

''Very important.'' Shuichi nodded. ''If Junko was alive when Tenko and Chiaki started playing, and they didn't move from that spot until they heard the announcement, then the killer must have been already on the 5th floor.''

''Or pass in front of them.'' Oma pointed at Sonia.

''Then that means the suspects are those with a room on the 5th floor!'' Taka frowned. ''Unless someone else came down those stairs!''

Nanami shook her head. ''Only Sonia went up, and nobody came down until after the announcement.''

''But what if Junko was attacked after the announcement about Fuyuhiko!?'' Nekomaru shouted.

''Impossible!'' Kaito yelled back. ''I tried to get everyone out of their rooms, and Enoshima's was already locked!''

''Then our suspects would be Maizono, Koizumi, Sonia, Lundenbergh, Pekoyama, Saionji, Tsumiki, Kaito, Maki, Byakuya and his copy.'' Tojo listed.

''Saionji seems the most suspicious of all those.'' Kiyo raised a finger. ''She refused to leave her room.''

''Is that so?'' Celeste smiled. ''If I were the killer, I would avoid bringing attention to myself in such a fashion.''

''Then how do we find out?'' Peko asked.

''Having a short list of suspects will certainly be helpful.'' Kyoko crossed her arms. ''But there's one more mystery we must solve.''

''And what may that be?'' The Ultimate Imposter asked.

''The murder weapon.'' Shuichi explained. ''I've been searching for it with luminol all over the place, but I haven't found a thing.''

''What's so weird about that?'' Leon scratched his head. ''The killer just god rid of it, right?''

''That's what I thought at first.'' Saihara nodded. ''But if that weapon was used to kill Junko, the only way to get rid of it without causing suspicion would be throwing out a window. And we haven't found anything like that near the hotel. There was nothing on the 5th floor either. So the only way the killer could have taken it away would be by carrying it with them in front of everyone.''

''I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible.'' Mikan said as she played with her fingers. ''Whatever made those wounds had to be pretty big. Anyone carrying something like that would stand out like a sore thumb.''

''Most people would.'' Shuichi said with a determined glare. ''But not everyone. There's a person here that could carry a big weapon with them and don't raise any suspicion. Because they always have one with them! Isn't that right, Peko Pekoyama!?'' He pointed at her.

 


	18. Last Order

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:10:19 AM Location: Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

''What are you talking about?'' Peko asked coldly.

''Your katana would fit the wounds of the two victims.'' Saihara glared. ''And you always have it with you. Nobody would think something's up as long you cleaned it afterwards. Of course, luminol could have revealed the truth. That's the real reason you stabbed yourself, isn't it? You covered up the traces of blood with your own blood!''

''That's insane!'' Nekomaru yelled.

''That can't be right.'' Kazuichi grimaced. ''Peko would never kill Fuyuhiko. Not in a million years.''

''Once you rule out the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how unlikely, must be the truth.'' Kyoko said with a finger on her cheek. ''I can't think of a different explanation for the missing weapon. Besides, Junko's death wasn't normal. Few people here have the skill and cold blood required to stab someone so many times without causing any fatal wound. Whoever did that knew what they were doing.''

''Indeed.'' Kirumi nodded. ''You do have experience in the art of stabbing, Pekoyama. I don't think you can deny that. Speaking of which...if you were truly attempting to end your own life, how come you missed the stomach?''

''That is a good point.'' Kiyo raised his finger. ''It's hard to imagine such a skilled swordsman failing to commit Sepukku.''

''If she really did that on purpose, then that means she wasn't actually shocked, right?'' Rantaro asked. ''Then she must have already known he was dead. Sure sounds like she killed him.''

''This entire thing is nothing but baseless accusations!'' Peko gritted her teeth. ''Do any of you have actual proof of what you're saying? You've just failed to find the weapon. It could still be hidden somewhere. The similarities with my sword are a simple coincidence. There's plenty of similar weapons in the museum. Anyone could have taken one and...''

''No.'' Mukuro cut in. Everyone looked at her. The room stayed silent for a minute.

''You intend to elaborate, am I wrong?'' Sonia tilted her head.

''I know by heart all the weapons in that exhibit.'' The soldier explained. ''There's nothing missing that could cause those wounds.''

''That settles it, then.'' Oma shrugged. ''Now we vote or what?''

''Stop! If you choose the wrong person, we will all die here!'' Peko shouted. ''I refuse to die here! I can't die here! I'm...not allowed to die here!''

* * *

**Day:March 22** **nd** **Time:11:45 PM Location:Museum-Weapon's Exhibit**

Peko was alone inside the room, furiously slashing at one of the training dolls.

''Holy shit!'' Fuyuhiko exclaimed as he entered the room. ''What the fuck did that thing do to you? I guess we're all in a pretty shitty mood today after all that crap.''

''A bad mood would be an understatement.'' Pekoyama sighed. ''But it's not just about Fukawa and Yumeno.''

''What do you mean?'' The Yakuza asked with his arms crossed.

''I guess it's better to be blunt.'' Peko closed her eyes. ''I'm going to die in a few minutes.''

''What!?'' Kuzuryu asked in shock.

The swordsman turned around and lifted up her shirt, showing the tattoo of a red wolf on her back. ''This suddenly appeared this morning.'' She asked. ''Do you remember what Monokuma explained earlier? About the wolf ?''

''He said there was someone with a mark that had to off someone or else they'd get killed themselves, right?'' Fuyuhiko clenched his fist. ''I thought it was just some bullshit to get us all riled up.''

''I, too, thought it was a lie at first.'' Peko turned around once again to look at her master's eyes. ''But after Yumeno's execution, I have come to accept the reality of the situation. I'm sure Monokuma has something just as gruesome prepared for me, but it can't be helped. A weapon can't kill of its own volition. Not to mention, a class trial would put you at risk as well. I have no intention of acting.''

''Why the fuck are you telling me this only now!?'' Fuyuhiko yelled. ''The time limit is midnight!''

''I thought if I told you earlier, you might attempt to confront Monokuma or something similarly dangerous.'' The swordsman gave a sweet smile. ''I'm only telling you because I want to bid farewell. And apologize. This humble servant...will no longer be able to stand by your side.''

''Heh.'' Kuzuryu smirked. ''You underestimate me.''

Before she could react, he grabbed the sword she was holding by the edge and stabbed it in his own chest.

''Young Master!'' Pekoyama yellled. ''What are you doing!?''

''If you kill someone, you won't die, right?'' Fuyuhiko grabbed her wrist with his other hand and made her drove the katana deeper until it came out of his back. ''And if I'm out of the picture, then you won't have to worry about keeping me safe.''

''F-fuyuhiko!'' Peko let go of the sword and started crying.

''You're always going on about how you're just a tool following orders and all that annoying crap, right?'' The Ultimate Yakuza coughed blood. ''Well, if you like orders so goddamn much, here's one: Don't...you...fucking...die...'' With that, he dropped dead on the floor.

That was the end for Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

Peko felt something itching on her back. It was probably the mark disappearing, but she couldn't be bothered to check. She just stood there, silently staring at the body, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Half an hour later, she picked up her sword, her still watery eyes filled with absolute rage.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:10:37 AM Location: Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

''It seems she's not ready to admit it.'' Byakuya crossed his arms.

''Is it true?'' Chiaki asked as she stared at the floor. ''Peko...did you really kill Fuyuhiko?''

''And Junko. So brutally, too. '' Yasuhiro grimaced. ''I know she was crazy, but that's messed up.''

''Messed up?'' Pekoyama muttered. ''Nothing can ever be as messed up as putting us in this situation.''

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:4:30 AM Location: Hotel-5** **th** **F-Junko's Room**

Junko was looking at her broken nose in the mirror of the bathroom. It was bleeding again. She had not been able to fall sleep because of it. It was more of an annoyance than true despair, but still a pain in the ass.

Someone knocked loudly on the door. Who could it be at that time? Probably Mukuro being a pest as usual. She went to open the door and found Pekoyama standing outside, with a blank expression on her face.

''Good night, Pekoyama!'' Enoshima smiled and waved her right hand. Before she realized it, a katana was stabbed through it.

''Agh!'' Junko stepped back into the room. ''That's pretty rude for a greeting.''

''Stop this.'' Peko followed her and closed the door behind her. Then she pulled back her sword and stabbed Junko again, this time from her left breast to the shoulder. ''Get us all out of here.''

''Shit, that hurts.'' Enoshima gritted her teeth.

''If you want me stop, it's very easy.'' The swordsman drove her sword through the her left knee. ''Just tell me how to escape.''

''Pfft.'' The Ultimate Fashionista fell flat to the floor. ''There's no escape. And I can't stop it, either. Wouldn't be a very fun game if I could cheat like that, right?''

''I don't believe that.'' Peko pierced her right upper thigh. ''There has to be a way to stop in case of emergency. Nobody is insane enough to not leave one.''

''You're underestimating me.'' Junko laughed and coughed some blood. ''And even if there was something like that, I wouldn't tell you. I'd rather die than make things boring.''

''We'll see if you still think that when I'm done with you.'' Peko stabbed her right elbow.

This time, Enoshima didn't reply. The swordsman kept stabbing her. Making sure not to touch any vital organs, she skewered her everywhere she could: All through her limbs, safe spots in the torso and even her buttocks. At that point, Peko didn't know if she was still trying to get an answer out of her or simply letting all her rage out.

In any case, Junko had stopped moving. Was she already dead or just unconscious? Or maybe she was just pretending. Peko didn't really care. But she couldn't let anyone find her too soon. She noticed the key to the room in the nightstand. She picked it up and left the room.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:10:38 AM Location: Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

''Should we take that remark as a confession?'' Ogami asked.

''No.'' Peko replied coldly. ''You're making a mistake. If you're searching for someone with skills and cold blood, you should focus on Ikusaba. They probably planned the whole thing together.''

''We already know that's impossible.'' Ryoma pulled down his hat. '' It was someone from the 5th floor. You're just desperate now.''

''Who cares if she doesn't want to admit it?'' Hiyoko pouted. ''It's obvious it was her, right? Then let's vote already!''

''But...I don't want Peko to die.'' Mahiru put a hand to her chest.

''If she really did it, then we have to do it.'' Nanami sighed.

''You guys are just going in circles at this point.'' Monokuma said. ''So let's go ahead! It's voting time!''

''No!'' Peko yelled. ''Wait!''

* * *

**Voting Results**

Peko Pekoyama: 35

Mukuro Ikusba: 5

Abstention: 3

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:10:44 AM Location: Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

''Congratulations!'' Monokuma shouted. ''You got it right again! The culprit that killed both Junko and Fuyuhiko is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordsman.

''For real!?'' Ibuki yelled in tears. ''How can that be!?''

''Long story short, it was one of those sacrifice type of deal.'' Monokuma explained. ''See, remember that wolf I talked about this morning? Peko was the lucky soul to get the mark. Fuyuhiko practically forced her to kill him so she wouldn't die.''

''Wouldn't that make Kuzuryu the killer!?'' Taka clenched his fist.

''Technically speaking, both of them are guilty.'' Monokuma said. ''But Fuyuhiko is dead so it doesn't really matter. That rule about multiple killers only applies if they're alive in the trial.''

''I'm sorry for putting you through this.'' Pekoyama clenched her teeth. ''I tried to find a different solution at first. But once that failed, I decided to sacrifice all of you. I know it's a cruel thing to do, but I had no choice. Because...I was ordered to live.''

''It's understandable.'' Nagito said. ''You were only fighting for your hope.''

''Yeah, no hard feelings.'' Akane added.

''I always forgive pretty ladies.'' Teruteru commented.

''Well, I'm not gonna forgive you!'' Hiyoko shouted. ''It's my life we're talking about here! I can't just accept someone putting it danger, no matter the reason.''

''Yeah, fuck that!'' Miu yelled. ''This isn't an accident like with Himiko. And now we know executions are fucking real. I'm too smart and sexy to die in this shithole!''

''I agree with that sentiment.'' Celeste smiled. ''I feel no sympathy whatsoever.''

''Stop that!'' Mondo yelled. ''None of us have any fucking idea how Peko feels! For her it was kill or be killed! Can any of you say for sure what you'd do in that situation? 'Cause I sure as hell can't.''

''Struggling to survive is merely the nature of life.'' Gundham crossed his arms.''

''It doesn't matter anyway!'' Kaito clenched his fist. ''It's over already. There's no point in bashing Peko now.''

''If you really wanted to escape, why did you kill Junko?'' Maki asked. ''Nobody would have suspected you of killing Fuyuhiko. You could have gotten away with it.''

''I couldn't just...let it be.'' Peko said in tears. ''Fuyuhiko is dead. Someone had to...pay for it.''

''Wouldn't Junko have died along with the rest, anyway?'' Sayaka asked.

''I never claimed it was a particularly rational decision.'' Peko grabbed her sword. ''But I needed to do it with my own hands.''

''Well, I hope you had fun.'' Monokuma laughed. ''Because it's gonna cost you a lot. It's punishment time!''

''I have no intention of dying here!'' Peko jumped out of her seat just before the trapdoor under it opened. However, a mechanical arm came out of it, grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her down.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Peko has been found guilty.**

**Time for the Punishment**

Peko was standing in the middle of a prairie with her sword on her back. In front of her stood a Monokuma, also with a sword on its back. They glared at each other for a while and then pulled out their swords out of their sheaths and started running towards the other.

**The 1,000,000 Cuts**

**Ultimate Swordsman**

**Peko Pekoyama's Execution: Executed**

They both slashed at each other and ended up with their backs facing. Monokuma's head went off flying and Peko proudly sheathed her sword.

''You're already dead.'' The disembodied head suddenly said.

''Wha...'' Before Peko could finish the question, small cuts started appearing on the tip of her fingers and slicing tiny pieces of flesh off. They kept going upwards, dicing her fingers and then her palms, her wrists and her arms. At the same time, the same thing began happening from her toes up. Peko started screaming in pain. Her left ear and her right eye were sliced as well, along with several pieces of her cheeks. When the cuts reached her torso, small chunks of her chest, her back and her abdomen started flying off as well.

When it was over, Peko's sword was lying on the ground, on top of the messy pile of minced meat and blood that used to be the Ultimate Swordsman.

That was the end for Peko Pekoyama.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:10:57 AM Location: Town Hall-Debate Chamber**

''I thought I'd be ready the second time, but I wasn't.'' Hifumi was covering his mouth, trying not to puke.

''This is unforgivable.'' Tenko bit her lips.

''May Atua guide her soul.'' Angie said.

''Is there even a soul there after that?'' Tsumugi asked with a grimace.

''This is so unfair.'' Chiaki put on her hoodie. ''Because Peko was the wolf, her only way to survive was getting away with murder. A game that isn't fair and isn't fun...is no game at all.''

''Says you.'' Monokuma pouted. ''It's lots of fun for me, anyway.''

''But it is over, correct?'' Keebo asked. ''Enoshima was the one organizing it and she's dead now.''

''No Junko, no game.'' Gonta nodded.

''You wish.'' The bear laughed. ''I'm the one ruling this place. Didn't I tell you I'm like a god? Just because you killed my mommy doesn't mean I gotta stop. In fact, it's just getting started!''

''So we're gonna have to do that again?'' Hina asked in tears. ''I can't take it.''

''Don't think about that now, Hina.'' Makoto sighed. ''We just have to make sure another killing doesn't happen.''

''Makoto is right!'' Kaede shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks. ''For everyone who's died, we have to...''

''Cut it out already!'' Hiyoko said with a glare. ''I'm sick of all that hopeful crap! You said the same thing yesterday and look how that turned out!''

''That's a valid point.'' Celeste nodded. ''It doesn't matter how optimistically we declare our intentions and hopes for the future, it's meaningless if we can uphold them.''

''There's no point in speeches.'' Maki said coldly. ''We should all just try to survive however we can.''

''Yeah, let's get it over with already.'' Oma sighed and looked at Kirumi. ''I'm tired, mommy.''

And so, everyone started leaving the Debate Chamber. Hinata was the last one. He was still trying to grasp what had happened. Peko killing Fuyuhiko? That was completely unthinkable. And yet, it was an undeniable reality. That was the truth of that island, of that game. If that could happen, then nothing was too twisted for that place. There was an infinite amount of terrible possibilities. Hajime was starting to realize the true meaning of despair.

 


	19. Hope Reset

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:3:14 AM Location: Restaurant-Kitchen**

Nagito and Kaede were washing the dishes. He'd been hearing occasional soft sniffles coming from her for a while.

''Is something wrong?'' He asked.

''N-no.'' Akamatsu wiped a tear off her eye. ''It's just...Suichi is trying so hard to help, even if it's hurting him inside. I wanted to try and help too, but all I came up with was some vapid attempt at a speech. I thought I could keep everyone's spirits just a little higher, but Saionji and the others were right. There's no way that's possible after all that's happened. I'm stupid to even think otherwise.''

''There's nothing stupid about the way you acted.'' Komaeda put a hand on her shoulder. ''Clinging onto hope is the only way we can really make it through this. If a bad situation is all it takes for someone to fall into despair, then their hope was only an illusion to begin with. We're the students of Hope's Peak Academy, the future hope of humanity. We should be better than that.''

''Even so, that's still a tall order.'' Kaede sighed. ''We're talking about people dying. Not everyone can handle that.''

''But you can, right?'' Nagito smiled. ''Your actions say so. That's why you've kept refusing to accept the killing game. I think your hope is one of the strongest here. There's Chiaki and Naegi, too, but they don't have your forceful spirit and leadership. They always follow your lead when you get together as class reps. That's why you're the key to defeating Junko.''

''But Junko is already dead...'' The pianist raised an eyebrow.

''I know.'' Komaeda put a finger to his chin. ''But as long as Monokuma exists, so does her will, right? In a way, that thing is the embodiment of Enoshima's despair. Our enemy is despair itself. That's why... we need hope to win. So you can't act all depressed now. If you can stay strong and not break all the way through to the end, then maybe everyone else will follow your lead and stay hopeful.''

''The end?'' Kaede crossed her arms in thought. ''I guess this whole thing has to end eventually, huh? I'm not sure why you think so highly of me, but...thanks for telling me all that. I've made a decision. From now on, I refuse to believe that there's no hope! No one else is going to die! I'll stick to that idea, no matter what happens! Even if another tragedy happens, I'll never accept it as the norm! I'll keep believing in my partners from Hope's Peak and I'll do everything in my power to make everyone else believe, too! No matter what, I'll never fell to despair! I won't let Monokuma win!''

''Well said.'' Komaeda smirked.

* * *

**Day:March 23** **rd** **Time:4:15 PM Location:Hotel-Reception**

Ryoma entered the reception and found Ikusaba coming from the other side, carrying a backpack that was bigger than her. It didn't look like the weight was a problem for her, though.

''So you've been packing your stuff, huh?'' The tennis pro asked. ''You're leaving?''

''I'll live by myself in the woods from now on.'' The soldier replied. ''I think it's the best for everyone. After all I've done, if I stay here it would just make everyone tense, even myself.''

''So that's why you left the debate chamber so suddenly?'' Ryoma adjusted his hat. ''That really surprised me. I thought you were gonna lose it and try to kill Pekoyama yourself or something.''

''I though I'd be angry, too.'' Mukuro looked down. ''But I just...wasn't. Because...it doesn't really matter, does it? Junko is dead anyway, so why should I care who killed her? Why should I care about anything? I'm not even sad, either. I just feel...empty. Like I have no purpose anymore.''

''Heh.'' Ryoma smiled sadly. ''I know that feel so well. But remember what I told you earlier. Was Junko really the only thing that matters to you?''

''I've been thinking about it.'' Ikusaba closed her eyes in thought. ''Maybe there's someone else. But...I'm not sure I have the right to pursue those feelings. But they're there regardless, so maybe there's still something I can do with my life after all. That's why...I've decided to stay alive for now.''

''Well then.'' Hoshi pulled his candy out of his mouth. ''Good luck with that.''

* * *

**Day:March 23 rd Time:5:16 PM Location:Gaming House-Arcade**

Chiaki, Keebo and Makoto were playing a fighting game. It was only for two players, so they were taking turns, with the winner staying for the following match. Of course, the Ultimate Gamer had won every single one of them. Usually, at that point, Nanami would have already politely retired to allow others to play. She enjoyed watching people play games too, after all. But she hadn't said a word in over three hours. Currently she was playing against Keebo, still staring silently at the screen.

''Are you alright, Chiaki?'' Makoto finally asked.

''No.'' The gamer replied. ''I feel terrible. I think. I'm not sure someone like me can actually feel.''

''Of course you can.'' Keebo muttered. ''It's obvious you're sad.''

''It hurts more when it's your own classmates that died, huh?'' Makoto looked down.

''It's not like they're even really my classmates.'' Chiaki sighed. ''I do have all of the real Chiaki's memories, but it's not like I've actually experienced them. I just now they happened. And she didn't even know Fuyuhiko and Peko that well. They weren't very sociable. It was only recently that they made their connection public. But still...I feel like I've failed to properly take care of them as the class rep. Not that I'm their real class rep to begin with. She must be really mad at me for letting her friends die like that.''

''You mean the real Chiaki, right?'' Naegi scratched his head. ''Jeez, this is so confusing. But you of all people should know she's not the type to get angry. Wherever she is, I'm sure she thinks you're doing a good job in her place. No one has been able to tell the difference so far.''

''But I'm not her.'' Chiaki landed the final hit and put her controller down. ''I'm not even a real human.''

''So what if you aren't?'' Keebo put down his own controller and turned to look her in the eyes. ''Don't you feel things, just like a human, even though you don't have a heart? Can't you think, just like human, even though you don't have brain? You're just the same as me. We may be different, but we're still people. You're fine being what you are. You don't need to be someone else.''

''Woah.'' Chiaki smiled. ''I didn't know you were so deep.''

''I think a lot about these type of things, okay?'' The robot blushed.

''Well, thank you.'' Nanami put a hand to her chest. ''That really made me feel better. You too, Makoto.''

''You're welcome.'' Naegi replied with a sheepish smile. ''Cheering people up seems to be the only thing I'm good at anyway.''

* * *

**Day:March 23 rd Time:6:17 PM Location:Sports Complex-Gym**

Tenko and Akane were fighting while Hina and Sakura watched them from the bleachers.

Owari jumped in the air and tried to kick the aikido master in the face, but Chabashira grabbed her by the ankle and pinned her against the floor. ''You're fast, and strong, and your movements are so wild that they're hard to predict.'' She said. ''But you leave yourself completely open if you just jump in like that.''

''You seem to have a lot more energy today.'' The Ultimate Martial artist commented with a smile.

''I guess.'' Tenko sighed. ''To be honest, I wasn't feeling well this morning. But when Saionji and the others started putting Kaede down after the trial, I realized I don't wanna be like that. I don't want to become cynical and gloomy. That's not who I am. If I stop being myself because of her, I'm sure Himiko would be annoyed.''

''But it's really hard to just accept all of this. '' Aoi bit her lips. ''It's amazing how Makoto and Akamatsu can still try to be optimistic in this situation. Celeste was wrong. I think having people like them here really helps ease the mind a little.''

''Well, I'm still pissed. '' Akane yelled in tears. ''Fuyuhiko and Peko are dead because of that crazy bitch, and I can't even kick her ass because she's also dead.''

''It is a lot to take in.'' Sakura nodded. ''But there's nothing else we can do besides moving forward.''

 

Mondo had dragged Nekomaru to a corner to talk in private.

''Listen.'' The biker said. ''I don't know how to say this, so I'll just be blunt: I've fucked Akane.''

''So that's what you two were up to!?'' Nekomaru laughed. ''Why bring it up now, though!? You said it was important!''

''So you don't give a shit?'' Mondo raised an eyebrow. ''I though you two had something going on.''

''We do!'' Nidai yelled. ''But it's nothing too serious! Akane is not the type of person that can be handled by one person alone! She's got way too much energy for that!''

''We can hear you, you know.'' Hina said. Mondo looked back to see the girls looking at them.

''You shouldn't talk about things like that where everyone can hear it.'' Tenko frowned. ''You degenerate males just always have to boast like that, don't you? Shame on you.''

''It's not my fucking fault that this asshole doesn't have a goddamn indoor voice!'' Mondo yelled.

''Like you're one to talk.'' Aoi muttered.

* * *

**Day:March 23 rd Time:8:19 PM Location: Hotel-4thF-Tsumugi's Room**

Shirogane and Komaeda were sitting on the bed.

''So what now?'' She asked. ''Junko is dead.''

''We always knew this was a possibility.'' Nagito shrugged. ''She's always had a dangerous tendency to bring attention to herself. But the battle between hope and despair must continue! I don't really know what Monokuma is going to do, but I have some plans for the future.''

''Me too!'' Tsumugi clasped her hands together. ''I've thought up a lot of ideas that could make this story really exciting!''

''Good.'' Nagito smiled. ''Then the game is still just starting.''

''Should we tell Mukuro about all this?''

Komaeda shook his head. ''Without Junko, she'd be too difficult to control. We shouldn't tell her more than what she already knows. She might betray us.''

''But she won't betray Junko.'' The cosplayer raised a finger. ''So at the very least she won't spill the beans about us.''

Suddenly, they started to hear the sound of the speakers throughout the town. ''Good evening and apologies for bothering you.'' A voice said. ''I'm Kirumi Tojo, from Class C. As you know, we've suffered two tragedies back to back that resulted in the deaths of five people. Of course, this is unacceptable. Mr. Ishimaru from Class A and I have been discussing the matter at length, and we've concluded that the reason these terrible events couldn't be prevented is a lack of organization. That is why we intend to create a Student Council that can act as a governing body from now. Anyone interested in joining may reunite with us in Classroom A of the school tomorrow at 10 AM sharp. That is all. Thank you for listening.''

''That's so great to hear!'' Nagito started laughing maniacally. ''It looks like we're not the only ones trying to do their best! I don't deserve to be here with the rest of you! The students of Hope's Peak Academy truly live up to the name! I'm sure the Ultimate Hope will be born from them! Hahahahahahahaha!''

 


	20. Student Council

**Day:March 24** **th** **Time:10:05 AM Location: School-Classroom A**

Kirumi had arranged several tables together to improvise a bigger one. The Ultimate Maid, Kiyotaka, Asahina, Ogami, Tsumugi, Angie, Rantaro, Keebo, Tenko, Hinata, Yamada, Hagakure, Gonta, Mahiru and the Ultimate Imposter were sitting around it.

''I didn't expect so many people here.'' The robot commented.

''Indeed.'' Ishimaru nodded. ''I'm pleasantly surprised. Especially by Hifumi and Yasuhiro. I never expected the two of you to be so responsible.''

''It's obvious why those degenerate males are here.'' Tenko glared at them, who were sitting next to Tsumugi and Angie, respectively.

''Regardless, this is undeniably a good thing.'' Kirumi put a hand to her chin. ''With over a third of us here, nobody can question the legitimacy of our authority.''

''But what exactly are we going to do?'' Hajime asked.

''First things first, we'll need a leader.'' Togami adjusted his glasses. ''Clearly, I'm the best candidate. As the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, I was born to rule those below me!''

''Atua disagrees.'' Angie said as she played with her brush.

''You aren't even the real Byakuya.'' Hifumi pointed out.

''Well, it's Taka and Tojo that organized this whole thing, right?'' Hina shrugged. ''If someone has to be in charge, it should be them, right?''

''I'm just here to serve.'' Tojo bowed.

''Then Ishimaru president?'' Gonta tilted his head.

''Let's vote.'' Mahiru raised her hand. ''Who's in favor of Ishimaru for president of the student council?''

Everyone else raised their hands except Angie and Byakuya. The Ultimate Artist elbowed Hiro in the stomach and he lowered his as well.

''12-3.'' Sakura crossed her arms. ''Kiyotaka Ishimaru is now the President of the Student Council.''

''I'm honored!'' Taka bowed his head with so much energy that he hit the table and got a small wound in the forehead. ''I promise to do my best to do justice to this honorable position!''

''I'm regretting it already.'' Yamada grimaced.

''Kirumi, will you be my vice-president!?'' The Ultimate Moral Compass turned his head to her.

''As I said, I'm here to serve.'' She replied with a smile.

''Now then, what should be the first item in our agenda?'' Taka put his fist to his chin.

''Dude, aren't you gonna do something about that?'' Hiro pointed to his bleeding forehead.

''It's fine.'' Ishimaru replied.

''It's NOT fine.'' The Ultimate Photographer got up. ''What are we going to do if our president collapses in the middle of our first reunion?'' She sighed. ''Why are men always so stubborn?''

''It's in their nature of degenerate males.'' Chabashira pouted.

Koizumi walked towards Taka, then pulled out a cloth and some alcohol from her bag. She wet the cloth with the alcohol and pressed it against his forehead. ''I'm no Mikan, but this is just basic first-aid.'' She said judgmentally. ''I have some band-aids for when the bleeding stops, too. I can't believe I'm the only one ready for this kind of thing. Shame on you.''

''If I may, I'd like us to go back to discussing more pressing matters.'' The Ultimate Imposter said with his arms crossed. ''Right now, I believe our prime concern should be Mukuro Ikusaba.''

''I agree.'' Ogami nodded. ''She's left the hotel. And with Junko gone, I don't know what she'll do.''

''Leave her to me.'' Amami smirked and pointed to himself. ''I'll make sure she doesn't cause trouble.''

''And how exactly do you intend to do so?'' Keebo asked.

''Never underestimate an adventurer like me.'' Rantaro crossed his arms. ''I have lots of tricks up my sleeve that have helped me get out of the craziest situations. You wouldn't believe some of the crap I've pulled. There was this one time...''

''Nobody cares!'' Yonaga said with a wide smile.

''I kinda wanted to hear it...'' Shirogane muttered.

''Then it's decided.'' Taka slammed the table. ''Mr. Amami will be in charge of Mukuro for now.''

''She's not a pet, you know.'' Hina pouted.

''What's the next item on the list, Kirumi?''Ishimaru asked.

''There's no such list, Mr. President.'' The maid held her hands together. ''However, Tsumiki informed me yesterday that she intends to get rid of all the poison in the clinic. She requested some help for said task.''

''I'm sure there will be plenty of people ready to help with that.'' Hajime said. ''All we need to do is ask everyone.''

''What next?'' Gokuhara asked.

''Is this thing going to go on for a lot longer?'' Yasuhiro complained. ''I'm kinda bored.''

''Please don't embarrass Atua.'' Angie grabbed her mallet.

''I think this should suffice by now.'' Kirumi said. ''We don't want to overstep. Our classmates won't take it well if we invade their boundaries without justification. We need to earn their trust before we try imposing any rules. Am I wrong, Mr. President?''

''No.'' Taka shook his head. ''I couldn't have said it better myself.''

''You bet you couldn't have.'' Mahiru muttered as she put a band-aid over the wound on his head.

''I guess that's all then. We'll meet again tomorrow.'' Ishimaru slammed the table. ''The council is adjourned!''

* * *

**Day:March 24** **th** **Time:1:10 PM Location: Theater-Auditorium**

In the scenario, Sayaka was singing, Ibuki was playing the guitar and Leon the drums.

''We sound terrible.'' Maizono sighed after they finished. ''Leon can barely play, Ibuki keeps improvising and I'm honestly pretty out of it. I can't bring myself to do my best after all that's happened.''

''Geez, no need to be so savage.'' Leon scratched the back of his head. ''I'm learning, okay?''

''The most important thing is we put our soul into it.'' Mioda yelled in tears. ''Ibuki is really sad about Peko and Fuyuhiko, that's why I change to a sadder tune.''

''You can't just show all your emotions like that.'' Sayaka put her hand to her mouth. ''No matter what happens, always look pure and gleeful. At least that's what I've been taught. For us idols, our image is as important as our music. Probably more, actually.''

''Oh no, we have totally different visions!'' Ibuki clenched her teeth. ''This group is dooooooooooomed. ''

''What group?'' The Ultimate Pop Sensation raised an eyebrow. ''I already have a group, you know. I hope you didn't think...''

''Even if our careers go separate ways, we'll always be friends, right?'' Ibuki passed her arms over Leon's and Sayaka's necks. ''Group hug!''

''I-I guess.'' Maizono muttered.

''Don't worry, Ibuki.'' Kuwata said as he reciprocated the hug. ''I'll always stick with you, no matter what.''

''Thanks, Leon!'' Mioda shouted. ''You're lame, but nice!''

''Well, maybe not.'' Leon muttered.

 


	21. Wild Side

**Day:March 24** **th** **Time:4:15 PM Location: West Area-River**

Mukuro left her folded clothes on the ground and jumped into the water. Washing herself in the river wasn't as comfortable as the showers in the hotel, but she had swam naked in way more disgusting waters.

She heard a splash and noticed something moving. When it got closer, she realized it was Amami, swimming towards her. Rantaro seemed pretty skinny in his clothes, but looking at him without a shirt, he was quite well-built. She should have expected it. He was the Ultimate Adventurer, after all.

''What are you doing here!?'' Mukuro asked with more annoyance than embarrassment.'' In war, you couldn't waste time trying to cover your dirty bits.

''What's the problem?'' Amami moved next to her. ''I just felt like swimming a little. Gotta exercise, you know.''

''Does it have to be here and now?'' The Ultimate Soldier glared at him. ''I was here first.''

''Do you own this river or something?'' The Ultimate Adventurer shrugged. Mukuro noticed he was completely naked. Quite well-built indeed. ''I don't see your name on it.''

''Do whatever you want.'' Ikusaba started to walk away. ''I'll go somewhere else. I want to be alone.''

''Wait.'' Rantaro put a hand on her shoulder. ''Is that really what you want?''

''Of course.'' She huffed. ''That's why I left the hotel.''

''Did you really do that because you want, or was it just what you thought you should do?'' Amami put his hand to his chin.

''Is there any difference?'' Mukuro tilted her head.

''Duh.'' Rantaro smirked. ''Do you know why I became an adventurer? It's because I like to follow my heart instead of my brain.''

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. Well-built or not, Mukuro was far stronger than him. She could have punched him and broken every bone in his body. She should have punched him and broken every bone on his body. But for some reason she didn't. She wasn't sure why.

After about five minutes, she pushed him back. ''What the hell are you doing!?'' She yelled. She was huffing and puffing and her heart was racing, even if she hadn't moved at all. It also felt very hot all of a sudden, enough to make her sweat. And she felt a little dizzy. What was that? It reminded her of the excitement she only felt in the middle of a battlefield. ''What have you done to me!?''

''C'mon, it was just a kiss.'' The Ultimate Adventure shrugged. ''Don't act like it's magic or something.''

''So I'm feeling like this because of the kiss?'' Mukuro said between pants. ''No wonder people like to kiss.''

''Seriously?'' Rantaro laughed. ''That was your first kiss? In that case, I could show you a lot more. But I guess you wanna go back to lonely self-loathing, so I'll go.'' He started to swim away.

''Wait!'' Ikusaba yelled. ''Why did you kiss me!?''

''I'm the Ultimate Adventurer.'' Amami turned around. ''I like the wild. Wild animals, wild environments...and wild women.''

''So you like me because of how I am?'' Mukuro bit her lip. ''Junko used to say that no man would ever like a girl like me.''

''Well, she couldn't be more wrong.'' Rantaro smirked.

''Show me!'' Mukuro jumped on him, her eyes slightly teary. ''Show me how wrong she was!''

* * *

**Day:March 24** **th** **Time:7:20 PM Location: Clinic-Storeroom**

There were more people there than Mikan had expected. Nagito, Hajime, Nekomaru, Naegi, Kaito, Maki, Gokuhara, Ogami and Keebo had all come to help her get rid of the poison.

''You weren't kidding!'' Nekomaru yelled. ''There's a shit-ton of poison here!''

''Technically speaking, everything can be poison. '' The Ultimate Nurse muttered as she played with her fingers. ''It's the dose that kills. But this place is full of bottles labeled 'poison' and it even says that they're meant to kill! It doesn't say anything about the actual composition, but...''

''Considering everything else, we should assume they're as dangerous as they seem.'' Sakura crossed her arms. ''You've made a good call, Tsumiki. We have to get rid of all this.''

''There's all kinds of poisons here.'' Maki said as she held two bottles in her hand. ''Slow-acting, instant, for a swift death or an agonizing one...I guess it's up to the would-be killer.''

''Sometimes you scare me, Maki Roll.'' Momota said with a grimace.

''You should fear me always, fool.'' The child caregiver glared at him.

''Then I wouldn't have convinced you to come here and help.'' He gave her a thumb up.

''I admit I probably wouldn't be here without your pestering. '' She sighed. ''It might as well be a torture technique to get people to do you want.''

''So what do we do with them?'' Hajime asked. ''Do we just throw them into the sea or...?''

''Noooooooooooo!'' Gonta yelled. ''No poison nature!''

''Please remember we are in a virtual world, Gonta.'' Keebo said. ''Nothing we do can actually harm anything except our fellow students.''

''The fact that this is virtual world is why we can't just dump everything into the sea.'' Nagito shrugged. ''How do we know they won't pop up at the beach instantly? Monokuma controls everything, right?''

''What's the plan, then?'' Kaito asked.

''Byakuya offered his room to keep all the poison locked inside.'' Tsumiki explained.

''But then he'd still have access to the poison!'' Keebo shouted in shock.

''But he'd be the only one. '' Maki said. ''Which would make him an instant suspect in any poisoning incident. ''

''Yeah, Byakuya is smart. '' Hinata nodded. ''I can't imagine him killing anyone, but even if he did, he wouldn't be so obvious about it.''

''This is still a big risk for him. '' Makoto scratched his face in thought. ''I can't imagine Byakuya being so generous.''

''Oh, I'm talking about our Byakuya, not your Byakuya.'' Mikan smiled. ''He's really, really nice.''

''Oh, the fat one!'' Kaito laughed. ''That makes more sense.''

''Don't call him that.'' Tsumiki pouted.

''What are we waiting for, then!?'' Nidai shouted. ''Let's get started!''

* * *

**Day:March 24** **th** **Time:11:25 PM Location:Movie Theater-Theater #2**

The credits of the third part of 'The Human Centipede were rolling on the screen. The room was completely empty except for the Ultimate Princess and the Ultimate Anthropologist.

''Once again, you surprise me.'' Kiyo caressed his face. ''Most would say watching this type of thing after the terrible fates of our classmates is distasteful.''

''Oh, it is beyond distasteful.'' Sonia sighed. ''But regardless of their subject matter, everything we have watched here are still only movies. In this past few days I have realized that actual death and carnage have nothing to do with movies, regardless of their realism. It might sound obvious, but the feelings they cause within my heart are completely different.'' She teared up a little. ''That is why I am starting to despise myself.''

''How so?'' Shinguji asked

''I have a certain unsavory fascination, so to speak.'' Sonia grabbed her arm. ''To put it bluntly, I enjoy reading about the exploits of serial killers.''

''Oh?'' Korekiyo tilted his head.

''Watching horror movies to experience the most disturbing of events is one thing.'' Sonia stared at the floor. ''But using real tragedies as a source of knowledge or even enjoyment...that is disgusting. I know now that I have felt the reality of it. Yet I have done it more times than I can count. Even now, I cannot help but feel curious about what motivations made Enoshima put us in this situation and how different her values must be. Gundham might call himself a villain, but I am the truly evil one.''

''There's no such thing as evil.'' Kiyo raised his finger. ''All aspects of humanity are equally beautiful, even the darkest ones. Do you remember all the exhibits in the museum? All those things are based on reality. That thought might be disturbing, but there's much to learn from them regardless. I can show in detail if you wish to accompany me for a tour.''

''I will.'' Sonia said with a sad smile. ''It might not sit well with my own sense of morality, but that type of suggestion still sounds appealing to me. Maybe I must accept this is how I am.''

''You're quite the interesting woman, princess.'' Shinguji smiled.

* * *

**Day:March 25** **th** **Time:2:30 AM Location:North Area-Cliffs**

Miu and Teruteru were lying naked on the ground, looking at the sky.

''You were right.'' Iruma said between pants. ''Doing it in the wild is uncomfortable as shit, but it feels fucking great.''

''I told you I had plenty of experience.'' Hanamura smirked. ''The trick is hitting on everyone you see until someone does whatever you want to do. It works better than it sounds.''

Suddenly, Soda appeared out of the bushes, carrying a flashlight.

''Holy fucking shit!'' The inventor yelled. ''That scared the crap out of me! What the hell are you doing here so late, Sod-A!?''

''I was just going for a walk!'' Kazuichi shouted back. ''I can't sleep. I should be the one asking what the fuck is going on here!''

''It should be obvious what the FUCK is going on here.'' Miu sneered. ''Oh, right, I forgot you're a virgin.''

''That's confidential!'' Soda blushed.

''Weren't you also...?'' Hanamura started to say.

''Shut up.'' Iruma blushed. ''Anyway, go jerk off somewhere else. Unless you're up for a threesome...'' She winked.

''A WHAT!?'' Soda yelled with his eyes wide open.

''Hmmm...that sounds good.'' Teruteru smiled. ''I'm getting excited.''

''C'mon, let's do it.'' Miu pointed to herself. ''You ain't getting another chance to touch this.''

Kazuichi stared at Miu's naked body for a while, then he looked at Teruteru's equally naked body and started to shake his head. ''Nope.'' He said as he slowly walked away. ''Just...just no.''

''Oh well.'' The Ultimate Cook shrugged. ''Your loss.''

 


End file.
